<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Age Regression Oneshots by My_Chemical_Avocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790213">Dream SMP Age Regression Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Avocado/pseuds/My_Chemical_Avocado'>My_Chemical_Avocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It’s just an age regression tag for some reason, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, not actually age play, pls don’t call it that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Avocado/pseuds/My_Chemical_Avocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Age regression oneshots for characters on the SMP! since there's a severe lack of littlespace fics in this fandom. These will all take place as if the SMP is real cause I think it’s really cool</p><p>Requests now CLOSED!!</p><p><strong>DNI IF: kink, nsfw, age play, and variants (ddlg, abdl, cgl, etc.)</strong><br/>DNI includes no kudos, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing, reading</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3432</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> DNI IF: kink, nsfw, age play, and variants (ddlg, abdl, cgl, etc.) </strong><br/>
DNI includes no kudos, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing, reading<br/>
</p><p>Hey guys! So I saw there was a severe lack of age regression stories in this fandom so I decided to make a bunch of my own!  With that lack though, it might be because a lot of people don't know what age regression is so I thought I'd give a little explanation to anyone new :D</p><p>Age regression is a coping mechanism that is completely sfw, safe for minors, and a lot of fun! One person (a little) can go into a mindset of someone much younger than them, which is called littlespace! Sometimes a little will have someone to take care of them in littlespace (a caregiver), but it's also completely fine to be a little on your own! Keep in mind that age regression is a coping mechanism and completely non-sexual, so there won't be any ships in this.  If you have any other questions, feel free to comment and I'll answer to the best of my ability!</p><p>Keep in mind that I’m only writing about the characters portrayed by the streamers, not the streamers themselves.  All of these oneshots take place as if the Dream SMP were real life, because I’m writing about the characters within it! Purely fictional!</p><p>REQUESTS NOW CLOSED!!! I have lots of requests I need to catch up on and also lots of my own ideas I want to write. I don’t want to become even more behind on everyone’s requests so I’m closing them for the time being. I don’t know when they’ll be open again.  Any requests made from now on will be deleted until they are open again.  Sorry!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little!Fundy, Caregiver!Eret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After fighting with Wilbur, Fundy regresses and seeks comfort with the one person he knows still cares about him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh thank you for all the requests so far! You all have really good ideas and I want to write them all but it might take a little bit so please be patient with me.  For now, you can have this short little chapter which was also a request!  I haven't written age regression stuff in a little bit so I'm kind of rusty but hopefully it's not too bad and you actually like it.</p><p>Cw: yelling/fighting, small panic attack, a bit of gaslighting, bad parenting, crying</p><p>Don't worry, the end is super fluffy<br/>(Fundy’s headspace range: 2-4)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh look who it is, it's my traitor son! How nice of you to finally come see me!" Wilbur shouted, his voice bouncing off Pogtopia's walls.</p><p>"Wil, stop. I'm not a traitor! I'm your side, look!" Fundy threw the book he had been clutching in his hands at his father (ex-father?) and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I stayed with Schlatt for so long. But I hope this proves it wasn't in vain."</p><p>Wilbur glanced at the book he had been tossed and nearly burst out laughing. "A Spy's Diary? Did you do this? Do you really think that after all you've done, you can make it up with this?"</p><p>"What have I done, Wilbur!? Everyone I've ever loved has left me! I had to do everything by myself, and this is where it got me! If your so upset about that, why didn't you do something about it? Why weren't you there when I actually needed you?"</p><p>"Why wasn't I there? I was always there! I built L'Manberg for you, and in return you tore down the walls meant to keep you safe! I tried to give our people freedom, democracy, and you ran against me! When I was exiled, you left me! You betrayed me! After everything I've done for you, you repaid me with this! After everything I've done for you, you won't even call me 'dad'! Don't you dare blame me for your problems, you did that to yourself!"</p><p>With every sentence, Wilbur's voice grew louder and angrier. Fundy shrunk back with each yell, feeling his fox ears press against his head. He knew his father just wanted what was best for him, and he knew he shouldn't blame anyone other than himself for his problems. It was his fault he stayed in L'Manberg when Schlatt took over, it was his fault Wilbur was exiled, and it was his fault his dad was losing his mind. It was all his fault.</p><p>The overwhelming guilt along with hearing Wilbur still yelling at him sent Fundy into a state of just wanted to escape, to not be there anymore, to not have to deal with everything for a little while. Without realizing it, he started to slip.</p><p>His dad was yelling at him, why was Wilbur yelling at him? He just wanted him to stop. Without thinking, Fundy turned on his heels and darted out of Pogtopia, tears in his eyes and without the book he came there with.</p><p>With his quickly regressing mind, there was only one place he thought of to go. Running past everyone he saw, suddenly the fox boy was at the doors of a grand castle, desperately knocking on the large wooden doors.</p><p>They opened moments later, revealing a tall man in a crown and cape, a smile on their face that quickly faded when they saw the state of the boy in front of them.</p><p>"Fundy? Fundy what's wrong? What happened?"</p><p>Fundy fell into his caregiver's arms and just cried, unable to get words out for a few minutes. Eret gently led Fundy into the castle and set him on their lap after sitting on a large comfy chair. While sitting, the two hugged tightly and Fundy buried his head in Eret's shoulder as his body shook. Eret's dog walked over to them upon hearing the cries, as if to comfort the hybrid.</p><p>When most of Fundy's tears were reduced to small sniffles, Eret held his shoulders and leaned him back, looking him in the eyes through their sunglasses.</p><p>"What happened, little one? What's got you so down?"</p><p>"R-Ren I, I wen to go see W-Wil a-and he, he jus yelled at me an I dunno what I did wrong and-"</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay little prince, here. Stay here and I promise I'll be right back. I just need to go grab some things." Eret patted Fundy's back gently and lifted him up to set him on the seat by himself.</p><p>"O-okie..." Fundy practically whispered, still grasping Eret's hand for comfort. Eret moved his hand to his dog's head and left the room quickly.</p><p>Fundy sniffled and patted Pog's head. "Hi Pog." He muttered sadly. He wiped his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest, waiting for Eret to get back. Eret would come back, they were the one person that always came back.</p><p>And they did come back, carrying a few things in their arms. One thing was Fungi Jr, a little fox plush Eret gave to Fundy after the death of the real fox it was named after. Fundy smiled at the sight and reached out his hands, grabbing in the general direction Eret was coming from.</p><p>Eret handed him the stuffie and watched as Fundy held it close to his chest, and then reached out for Eret, wanting them to come sit with him again. They did, and spread a soft, baby blue blanket over the two of them. Fundy curled into Eret and smiled when Eret gently stroked his hair, leaning into the feeling of his caregiver's hand.</p><p>Fundy subconsciously slipped is thumb into his mouth, his mind already becoming hazy with sleep at how comfortable he was and forgetting about the troubles the outside world caused him. At the sight, Eret gently removed Fundy's thumb and replaced it with his favorite orange and black pacifier.  The fox hybrid sucked on it happily, moving his arms around Eret to hug them tightly, Fungi squished under his arms.</p><p>Eret pulled the blanket over the two of them again when it started to fall and rested their hands on Fundy's back.  They started humming a soft tune, similar to one Wilbur always sang Fundy as a kid, that Fundy had revealed to Eret one night still brought him a lot of comfort despite how rocky the relationship was now. </p><p>After, Fundy was nearly asleep and Eret leaned down to whisper in his ear, "in the morning, we'll make some hot chocolate and talk about this.  But for now, rest, my little prince.  I love you."</p><p>And his little prince's breathing slowed, comforted by the darkness a good sleep brought with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little!Technoblade, CG!Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade deals with a lot of stress in his day to day life, it only makes sense that Phil, the one person who he's always felt safe with, would be there to help him when he needs it most.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request! There were a few people who wanted Techno and Phil stuff, I hope I was able to fulfill your wishes!  And if not, I'll probably write more with these two anyways.  This is mostly fluff, but there's a little bit of angst at the end.</p><p>CW: lunchtime, very brief mention of death, self-doubt, crying</p><p>(Techno's headspace range: 7-9)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hah! I got you dad!  Admit it, I beat you!"  Techno cheered at the sight of his adopted father on the ground, wooden sword a few feet away.  </p><p>"Alright son, you got me.  Good job, now come on.  Let's go inside.  Do you want something to eat?"  Phil laughed as he stood up, brushing himself off to get the dirt out of his robe.</p><p>"Nuhhh, I wanna fight again!  I can beat you again, just watch!"  Techno whined, quickly jumping back into a fighting stance.  It was much sloppier than usual for the Blood God, but that was just what happened when he regressed.  </p><p>It seemed like Techno was regressing a lot more recently.  It made sense to Phil, really.  With the recent death of his brother, a whole nation against him, and seemingly no one on his side, it made sense that when Phil offered to be a rock for him to always lean on, he would take that opportunity at any chance he got.  </p><p>"You can beat me again after lunch.  Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?  I can cut the crusts off too, if you want."</p><p>Techno immediately forgot about his determination to win another fight at the idea of his favorite meal.  "Yes!  Race you to the kitchen, c'mon!"</p><p>Techno darted past Phil, nearly knocking him down again, and into their little house.  </p><p>Phil laughed and went to pick up the two wooden swords they had been sparring with (well, Techno called it sparring.  Phil thought of it more as playing, and he let Techno win every time).  Before he even started walking towards the house, he heard Techno yelling from inside, "I win!"</p><p>When Phil entered the kitchen, he saw Techno standing on the tips of his toes and reaching for a plate on the top shelf.  Phil quickly rushed to his side and pulled his arms down.</p><p>"Whoa, let me get that for you.  C'mon go sit down at the table, I'll make everything for you."</p><p>"I can do it myself!" Techno exclaimed, although the smile on his face and the fact that he was already retreating to the kitchen table told another story.</p><p>"No, you're too small to be making a whole meal for yourself.  Besides, I don't want you cutting yourself with the knife."  Phil retaliated, already starting to make the sandwich for the small boy.</p><p>"How sharp of a knife are you using for peanut butter and jelly?" Techno asked from the table.</p><p>Phil only responded with a chuckle, and Techno started babbling on about whatever random topics came to mind while waiting for his food.  It was nice to hear him talk, he was much quieter when out of his headspace.  </p><p>Finally, Phil set a plate in front of him and Techno began to devour the sandwich, not realizing how hungry he was.  Phil laughed and just watched, having already eaten earlier in the day.  When Techno was finished eating, Phil took his plate and placed it in the sink to be washed later.  After a quick hug, Techno announced that he wanted to go play in the yard some more, and ran out.  Phil followed not far behind him, wanting to keep an eye on him while he was feeling small.</p><p>Techno picked up one of the wooden swords Phil had brought into the house and started swinging it at a tree, pretending to be sparring with it.  While Phil watched, he absentmindedly picked at some loose feathers in his wings, trying to clean them while he had some free time despite not having any of the correct tools to do so.</p><p>Soon, Techno grew tired and ran over to Phil, forgetting the wooden sword at the tree, and gave his dad a big hug and rested his head on his shoulder.  Phil wrapped a wing around him and the two watched as the sun grew lower in the sky, casting beautiful colors through the sky.</p><p>"Turn around, face away from me."  Phil suddenly commanded.  </p><p>"Why?"  Techno asked.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Although skeptical, Techno turned away from Phil and crossed his legs on the bench.  Phil gently pulled the golden crown off Techno's head and immediately handed it to him when the younger started whining.  When Techno tried putting the crown back on, Phil flicked away his hands.  He started combing his fingers through Techno's long pink hair, trying to get out any large knots and dirt.  Realizing what was happening, Techno leaned into the touch.</p><p>Phil separated Techno's hair intro three large strands and started crossing them over one another, braiding them tightly together.  It took awhile, since Phil wasn't as skilled as Techno was when it came to his hair, but he loved to play with it and Techno always let him.  </p><p>When he finished, he sat back and admired his work.  It was a bit messy, but the braid stayed together.  Techno felt it with his hands and let out a satisfied "hmph" before putting his crown back on his head.  He turned around and hugged Phil again.</p><p>"Thanks dad," he whispered.  Phil patted his shoulder and held him close.</p><p>That night, after the two had dinner (where it was revealed that Tommy would be coming to visit the next day, something Techno didn't seem to have much of an opinion on other than his brief question, "do you think he'll spar with me?" and seeming happy with Phil's answer of "I'm sure he will") and after Techno was put in bed, Phil was just heading to bed himself when he walked past Techno's room and swore he heard something.  He stopped and listened closer, and realized what he heard was crying.</p><p>He knocked on the door and the crying stopped almost immediately.  Gently, he pushed the door open and gazed inside.</p><p>He saw Techno on his bed, clutching his pig stuffie to his chest, desperately trying to wipe away tears.  At the sight, he immediately rushed over and took a seat next to his son on the bed, bringing him into a tight hug.</p><p>"Hey, hey, what's wrong?  Why are you crying?" Phil whispered to the boy buried in his shoulder.</p><p>"Dad- do you think I'm a monster?"  Techno asked after a little bit of silence.  Phil's eyes widened.</p><p>"No, of course not!  You're my son, and I'm very proud of you.  You're not a monster."</p><p>"But I look weird and I hurt people, isn't that what monsters do?"</p><p>Phil pulled Techno away from himself but placed a hand on his shoulder and kept him steady.  "Hey, look at me, you're not a monster.  Just because you don't look like a 'regular' human doesn't make you a monster.  You're a hybrid, but there's nothing wrong with that!  So am I, so is Fundy, so is Antfrost, you're not alone there.  That's something to be proud of, it's who you are!  And listen, sure, sometimes other people don't have the best experience with you, but that's nothing to be ashamed of either.  You know who you are, and what you believe in, and you stick to your morals no matter what.  It doesn't matter if the rest of the world doesn't agree with you, you are so strong, and brave, and I'm proud of you.  You're not a monster."</p><p>Techno grew very quiet throughout his dad's speech.  By the end, he was staring down at the bed sheets and grasping his pig plush tighter than before.  When Phil hugged him, it was like a wall was broken.  Techno let all the tears he had in him fall, but after hearing what his dad had to say, they felt a little less heartbreaking.  His dad was proud of him.  He wasn't a monster.</p><p>They stayed like that for awhile, just hugging, until Techno's tears had been reduced to nothing more than a few small whimpers.  </p><p>"Can you stay in here tonight?"  Techno asked shyly, face still buried in his father's shoulder.</p><p>Phil laughed gently, "Of course."</p><p>He reached over and turned off Techno's light once more before pushing them both onto the bed to sleep, wrapping a protective wing around the smaller boy.</p><p>And just before he drifted off, Techno let out a small, "I love you dad."</p><p>And if he hadn't fallen asleep immediately after, he would've heard the heartfelt "I love you too son," that came right after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little!Tommy, CG!Technoblade, ex-cg!Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Wilbur, Tommy's former caregiver, snaps at Tommy, Techno comes to the rescue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another request!  I really loved the idea, I hope I did it justice.  This is just a lot of angst with a little comfort at the end.  I had a lot of fun writing it though</p><p>cw: yelling, panic attack, brief mentions of malnourishment, toxic ex-caregiver, crying</p><p>(Tommy's headspace range: 3-4)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone in the ravine or in a five mile radius around it could hear the yelling.  Wilbur, the former leader of L'Manberg and current leader of Pogtopia was shouting at the top of his lungs, and at his brother no less.  Tommy just stood there and took the insults being thrown at him, he knew better than to interrupt Wilbur when he got like this.  </p><p>Besides, he probably deserved to be yelled at.  He had disobeyed direct orders and now this was his punishment.  It wasn't his fault that when tears started building up in his eyes his mind took it as a cue to regress and maybe not have to deal with it anymore.</p><p>"What were you thinking?!"</p><p>"I ask you to do one thing!"</p><p>"You're useless!"</p><p>"Please stop Wilbur..."</p><p>"Useless!  How am I supposed to lead this revolution when you won't even fucking listen to me!"</p><p>"Pay attention!"</p><p>"God, you're so worthless!  You might as well disappear, the only thing I'd notice is my lack of the headache you cause me!"</p><p>"STOP!"  Tommy finally shouted, covering his ears with the palms of his hands.  He never was good at handling being yelled at.</p><p>Wilbur did stop, and look up, and for the first time he really seemed to see what Tommy was doing.  His knees were buckling, like his legs didn't want to stand anymore.  His eyes were scrunched shut but you could still see the tears brimming through them.  He kept his hands over his ears even when Wilbur stopped yelling, and he kept his head faced towards the ground.</p><p>"Tommy...?"  Wilbur asked gently.  Tommy fell to the stone floor of the ravine and quickly repositioned himself so that his knees were at his chest.  He brought one hand down and let his thumb make its way into his mouth, and his other arm grasped his legs like he was hugging himself.  He was shaking violently, a mix of the quiet sobs he was letting out and how cold he felt.</p><p>Wilbur knelt down in front of him, any anger forgotten and replaced by his need to protect the little he caused to break down.  An old voice he hadn't heard in a long time, the one that used to command him to take care of Tommy no matter what, yelled at him in his head.  He was supposed to be Tommy's caregiver, but look what he caused for the boy.</p><p>"Tommy, bubs, hey, it's okay.  I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I just got a little angry."</p><p>Tommy refused to look up at Wilbur, and a small bit of that flame returned just as quickly as it went out moments before.</p><p>"Hey, look at me.  Listen, I'm sorry.  But you need to do what I tell you when I give important orders, okay?  You should have seen this coming the moment you decided to disobey me."</p><p>"What's going on here?"  A new voice entered the ravine.  Wilbur's head shot up, but Tommy stayed put on the ground.  Technoblade stood over the pair, face unimpressed at the scene before him.</p><p>"Ah, Technoblade! How nice of you to finally return!  Don't worry about this, Tommy is just having a bit of a rough time."</p><p>Techno shoved Wilbur to the side and knelt down in front of Tommy.  It was clear to him within seconds that the boy was deep in little space.</p><p>"Hey, Tommy, it's me, Techno.  Can you tell me what happened? Please?"  He reached out and grabbed Tommy's hand gently, smiling when Tommy gave it a light squeeze.  He squeezed back and patted Tommy's head with his other hand.</p><p>Wilbur scoffed at how much affection Techno showed the little boy.  Tommy, on the other hand, was finally starting to look like he felt safe.  </p><p>"W-Wilby yelwed ah me..."  Tommy mumbled around his thumb.  </p><p>Techno felt furious, but he kept his face soft for the other boy.  Behind him, Wilbur laughed.</p><p>"He disobeyed me!  It was his punishment."</p><p>"He's not your pet, Wilbur!  You can't just send him into a panic attack every time he so much as breathes the wrong way!"</p><p>"You're right he's not my pet, but he is my soldier!  How am I supposed to take back L'Manberg if he can't even take a little roughing up!"</p><p>"And how are you going to take back L'Manberg if all your allies leave?  Come on Tommy, we're going."  Techno picked up Tommy (and was very concerned about how light the boy felt - when was the last time he ate?) and held him over his shoulder, Tommy also helping to support himself by slinging his arms around Techno's neck and snuggling his face into the older's shoulder.  Techno started their journey out of Pogtopia with Wilbur behind them, laughing like a madman as Techno climbed the stairs.</p><p>"You're all useless!  I'll get L'Manberg back on my own if I have to!  You're all useless!"  Wilbur laughed.  Tommy stuck his face even more into Techno's shoulder and Techno held him a little tighter.  </p><p>Techno brought Tommy to his own secret base a little ways away.  Once inside, Techno finally set Tommy down on his couch, Tommy already almost asleep.  He woke up a bit with the loss of heat that came with no longer being carried and whined a bit.  </p><p>"Sorry, just give me one second to go get your things."</p><p>A few weeks ago, Techno and Tommy had gone out while Wilbur was asleep and stashed some of Tommy's little gear at Techno's place, just in case something like this happened.  Wilbur had been very unstable ever since the banishment, and the brothers had no idea what he would do so they decided it was best to prepare for anything.  Clearly that had come in handy.</p><p>Techno returned a few minutes later holding a paci, a stuffed bee that Tubbo made, and a small blanket that had a cow head on the top (Tommy said it was his favorite because of the texture - it was soft and also crinkly and Tommy really liked that and always giggled at it in little space).  </p><p>Tommy looked up at Techno and the older realized that he still had growing tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Techy?"  Tommy asked quietly, voice shaky.</p><p>"Yes bubba?"</p><p>"Why does Wilby always yell at me?  I thought he was my caregiver, but he just hurts me now."</p><p>Techno's heart broke.  </p><p>"He's not you're caregiver anymore.  He gave up that privilege the second he gave into his own weaknesses and tried to drag you down with him.  Here, take these.  Don't worry about him anymore."</p><p>Techno slipped the paci into Tommy's mouth and handed him the bee stuffie and the blanket.  Tommy sat cross legged and placed the bee in his lap while he smiled at the blanket, pulling it through his fingers and playing with it while sucking happily on his paci.  Techno smiled at him and went to go heat up a bottle of milk for him, he clearly needed something in his stomach.  </p><p>When he came back, however, Tommy was already asleep, his head lulled back and mouth slightly open, paci having fallen into his lap and hands limply grasping at the small blanket and stuffie.  Techno held back an "awww" and went to go put the milk away and get the comforter from his bed.</p><p>He gently moved Tommy so that he was laying down on the couch and tossed the comforter over him, then moving himself to sit on the floor and lean against the couch.  He grasped Tommy's hand gently, and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little!Tommy, CG!Ghostbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has always hidden his age regression from the rest of the sleepy bois, but what happens when one of them finds out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A couple people wanted little tommy sbi fics, so I started with this.  I was gonna write more and include all the sleepy bois, but it was starting to get long so I'll probably do a part 2 at some point!</p><p>This takes place in a possible future on the SMP in which Tommy leaves New L'Manberg to join with Technoblade, which causes Phil to also go with them since he cares more about his sons than the country, and Ghostbur just wants to follow the rest of his family.</p><p>cw: eating, mentions of nightmares, being caught while regressing</p><p>Tommy's headspace range: 1-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Tommy and the rest of the Sleepy Bois started living together again for the first time since they were growing up, he hadn't had much time to regress.  He had only done it maybe once or twice, when he woke up from a nightmare that was really a flashback.  He would have liked to do it more, but he didn't want the others to know and he so rarely had enough time to himself to be able to regress.</p><p>But tonight, tonight he had the whole house to himself.  Phil and Techno were out hunting, and Wilbur had said he wanted to go haunt some people.  Tommy knew none of them were coming home until at least the next day, which meant he had the whole afternoon and night to himself to slip as far into little space as he wanted.  </p><p>He wanted to get everything as ready and perfect as he could before really slipping - since he didn't have a caregiver he tried to do his best to be his own while he was still somewhat big - so he made himself a big bowl of mac n cheese and set out all his favorite blankets on the couch to cuddle under.  </p><p>He also made sure to grab all the stuffies and coloring books he had hidden under his bed, as well as his favorite paci.  By the time his mac n cheese was done, he had just finished changing into his favorite pajamas, they were soft and blue and had little clouds all over.  </p><p>He made himself a bowl, put his Cat disc into the jukebox in the corner of the room (it wasn't the real disc, Skeppy still had that, but he still liked the song itself so this would do for now), and pulled the blankets over himself as he started to eat and color mindlessly, slipping more and more by the second.  </p><p>By the time he was done with his mac n cheese, he barely felt a year old.  He slipped his paci into his mouth and hugged his cow stuffie close to his chest and started coloring again, but now that he felt so little it was harder to stay in the lines and eventually he just put his head down and listened to the music.  He liked the music.</p><p>Under all the blankets, and with all his favorite things, and feeling so small, it didn't take long for Tommy to pass out completely.  He would probably regret that later when he couldn't get to sleep that night, but that was a problem for future him.</p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>Tommy only woke up because he heard some banging around in the other room.  His head was still fuzzy and he still felt fairly small, surrounded by all his little things.  It didn't register right away that movement in the house meant someone other than him was home, and he was caught.  </p><p>Instead, Tommy just plopped his paci back into his mouth and sat up, looking around and holding some of his stuffies.  That was when Wilbur, or, Ghostbur, floated into the room.</p><p>Ever since Wilbur died and came back as a ghost, a few things were off about him.  He had some memory trouble, and he never took anything as seriously as he did when he was alive, and he seemed to accept the fact that a lot of the people he thought he knew were not as they seemed since he forgot a lot of what happened, but he was fairly certain Tommy was never like this.</p><p>He was fairly certain that he would remember Tommy, his Big T who was loud and brash and always talked about being a man and the most mature person on the SMP, if he ever saw him surrounded by baby things and with a pacifier in his mouth.  </p><p>And even if somehow Wilbur did forget something like that from when he was alive, he was certain that in the few weeks they had been living together, he had never seen any of the items that currently surrounded his little brother.  </p><p>"Tommy...?" Wilbur asked, a mix of surprise and confusion in his raspy voice.</p><p>"Hi Gwostbwur," Tommy struggled to get out, his speech a bit sloppy and the pacifier not helping.  Wilbur floated over to Tommy and looked him over with curiosity.</p><p>"What are you doing?" The ghost asked.  Tommy just giggled at him, the paci falling out of his mouth.  </p><p>"I didn't fink you'd be back until tomorrow..." Tommy mumbled.</p><p>"Well I was going to, but I lost the people I was haunting and didn't feel like finding anyone else.  What is all this anyway?"</p><p>Tommy looked around at all his little gear, and suddenly realization start to set in what was happening.  Wilbur found out about his age regression.  Oh no.  </p><p>When Wilbur saw tears brimming in Tommy's eyes, he quickly tried to fix whatever he had done and said, "No, no!  It's okay, I don't really mind, I'm just curious.  I've never seen you like...this, before.  I'm not exactly sure what I'm seeing, to be honest."</p><p>Tommy tried to wipe away his tears and felt himself age up a bit.  </p><p>"I...It's called age regression.  It's stupid, I'm sorry, don't worry about it I just-"</p><p>"Hey, no, Tommy, I don't think you're stupid.  I'm curious, please tell me more?"</p><p>Tommy thought.  This could be a trap.  But there was really no escaping this, and if he did leave now, Wilbur would probably tell the others too.</p><p>"It's just some thing I like to do sometimes.  I like to think I'm like a kid again, and just get to relax and forget responsibilities and stuff.  It's just like this mindset I get into.  I haven't gotten to do it a lot lately so I thought I could while you guys were all out, but I got really small and now you know about it...I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be sorry!  That's pretty cute.  How long have you been doing this, why didn't you want to tell us?"</p><p>"I started back when we were living in - wait, you don't remember Pogtopia.  Well a lot of bad things were happening, and I used it to deal with all the stress.  It really did help, and it's loads of fun, so I just kinda...kept doing it.  It also helps with the nightmares.  Sometimes I get nightmares about things that have happened and I wake up just wanting to cry and scream and forget everything, and regressing helps a lot.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to think I was weird and kick me out or something."</p><p>"Aww, that's okay.  So...are you still...regressing?  How old do you feel?  Do wanna do something?"</p><p>Although Tommy was mostly brought out of headspace at the scare of being caught, hearing Wilbur not only accept his regression, but encourage it and want to be with him, made him slip again.</p><p>"Can we build a pillow fort?"  He asked shyly.  Wilbur's face lit up.  </p><p>"Yeah!  You go find all the pillows and blankets you want.  I'll try and help put it together, although I'm not sure how well I'll be at the physical interaction, I'm still working on that skill."</p><p>Tommy was happy with that.  He ran into his bedroom and grabbed all his blankets and pillows that weren't already out in the living room.  </p><p>Once the fort was build, Tommy and Wilbur both squeezed inside, along with Tommy's other little things, and the two played together, Wilbur absolutely loving this new side of Tommy he never knew existed before.</p><p>"Watch this, peekaboo!"  After vanishing (a ghostly skill Wilbur had gotten much better at recently) and reappearing, Tommy giggled and clapped, fully in his headspace.  </p><p>"I'm gonna do it again, there I go!"  Wilbur vanished.  Tommy gasped.  Quickly, Wilbur reappeared.  "Peekaboo!"  Tommy clapped again.</p><p>"So, Tommy, Phil and Techno will probably be back soon, I was just wondering if you wanted to tell them, now that I know?  I could also tell them for you, if you want.  Or if you just wanna keep this between you and me, that's fine too." Wilbur said, a bit more seriously than before.  He didn't want to overstep any of his little brother's boundaries, especially when he was like this.</p><p>Tommy thought for a minute, still fairly deep in his headspace.  Finally, he responded, "Can you tell them?"</p><p>Wilbur nodded, and Tommy smiled.  Although he wanted to keep his regression a secret before, now that Wilbur knew, something ached in him to be able to tell the others, to not have to hide anymore.  He was almost excited.  Then, they went back to their game of peekaboo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Little!Wilbur, CG!Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur hasn't been little in awhile, and Techno takes it upon himself to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yayy I finished another request!  I really love little Wilbur so I had a lot of fun writing this</p><p>cw: mention of sleep deprivation, brief crying</p><p>Wilbur's headspace range: 2-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur refused to consider himself a childish person.  He led countries, fought wars, commanded armies!  But that still didn't stop him from regressing to a much younger age when everything just got to be too much.  When he just needed a break, and age regression was there to give him that break.  Not to mention, his older brother Techno, who always cared for him whenever he got like that.</p><p>Wilbur hadn't been little in awhile.  Almost since the start of Pogtopia, nearly a month ago.  He didn't have the time, he told himself.  He had too many responsibilities.  He had Tommy to take care of, a country to get back, another revolution to lead.  He had to be on guard at all times in case someone decided to betray him.  He didn't have time to indulge himself in comfort.</p><p>That didn't stop Techno from being concerned, of course.  When his little brother, who always came to him when he needed to relax, never showed up despite seeming more stressed than he had been in years, of course Techno was concerned.  He figured Wilbur was pushing himself too hard, and finally decided to step in, like the good big brother he was.</p><p>Wilbur was standing over a table carved from stone, staring at a piece of graph paper with indecipherable scribbles all over it, when Techno arrived and cleared his throat to mark his presence.  Wilbur looked up, and his face grew into a smile at the sight of his brother.</p><p>"Techno!  You're here!  Good to see you again, it's been a few days!"</p><p>Techno's face fell in worry.  "Wil, we just saw each other last night.  We ate dinner together, remember?"</p><p>Wilbur frowned.  "Was that only last night?  Gosh, I'm sorry.  I haven't slept much, I thought it was a bit longer than that."  He put his hand over his forehead and stared at the paper again, as if trying to mark the end of the conversation and get back to what he was doing.  Techno was having none of that, however.  </p><p>"Wilbur, I think you need a break.  Do you wanna come back to my place?  We can just hang out for the rest of the day, and you can regress if you want.  It's been awhile."</p><p>Wilbur shook his head.  "There's no time for that.  Don't you see?  Tubbo came back yesterday with news that Schlatt has sent out more people looking for us.  I can't relax, we'll be put in danger and this whole place and everyone in it will be at risk."</p><p>"Wil," Techno put his hand on Wilbur's shoulder.  When did he get so close, the younger wondered.  "Take the rest of the day off.  The revolution will still be here tomorrow.  Schlatt's not gonna find us.  It's okay."</p><p>Techno noticed Wilbur start shaking, as if he were trying to hold the weight of the world all by himself.  He wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him away from the table, letting him be consumed by the hug.</p><p>"I-I can't, I can't stop.  There's not enough time - too much to do, I can't stop, I-"</p><p>"Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay.  I'm here.  Come on, let's go to your room and you can get your things.  We can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, but no more working."</p><p>Wilbur nodded and grabbed Techno's hand, leading him to the area of Pogtopia where he had made a little room for himself.  When they were both in the small room Wilbur closed the door and then fell onto the bed, leaning over it to grab his little gear hidden in a little box beneath.  Techno leaned down and grabbed the box from Wilbur, lifting it onto the bed.  Wilbur needed to slip, and by the sky gods Techno was gonna help him do that even if it meant doing everything for him.  </p><p>"Which stuffie do you want?  Whalebur?  Or Benny the frog?"  Techno asked softly.  Wilbur made grabby hands at the whale, formally known as 'Whalebur', so Techno handed it to him.  Whales were Wilbur's favorite animal, and the whale plush was just the right size and had just enough fluff on the inside to make it perfect for hugging, so Techno wasn't surprised at his choice.</p><p>Looking through the box, Techno also pulled out a sensory bottle he and Wilbur made awhile ago, and Wilbur's favorite paci.  When Techno looked up and saw Wilbur had already put part of a stuffed whale fin in his mouth, he went back into the box and exchanged the paci for some teethers.  </p><p>He gave Wilbur the teethers and set the bottle next to him on the bed, and Wilbur watched it in awe while Techno looked through the box for one more thing.  Finally, he pulled out a baby blanket that was red and had various images of musical instruments on it.  He draped the blanket over Wilbur's shoulders and flipped the sensory bottle again.  </p><p>Then, Techno put his arms around Wilbur and pulled him into his side.  Wilbur rested his head on Techno's shoulder, and Techno leaned on Wilbur's head in return.  He gently grabbed Wilbur's free hand and rubbed circles over the palm with his thumb.</p><p>"You know I'm gonna kill anyone who messes with you, right?" Techno said suddenly, making Wilbur giggle.</p><p>"Mhmm," Wilbur mumbled in response.  </p><p>"Do you want a snack?"</p><p>Wilbur shrugged.  Techno took that as a no.  He should've known.  After so long without being little, while Wilbur was like this all he would want would be to cuddle.</p><p>"Tech?"  Wilbur asked.  Techno made a small "hm?" and looked at him.</p><p>"Thank you."  Wilbur cuddled even further into Techno, who smiled and held him protectively.</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>And the two stayed like that for what felt like hours, but neither of them minded.  Maybe they both needed this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Little!Tommy, CG's!Ghostbur, Techno, Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the rest of the sleepy bois find out about Tommy's regression, obviously the only answer is to immediately spend a whole day together bonding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two of little!Tommy and CG!Ghostbur!  But it can be read as it's own thing, so just in case I'll put the au here too: This takes place in a possible future on the SMP in which Tommy leaves New L'Manberg to join with Technoblade, which causes Phil to also go with them since he cares more about his sons than the country, and Ghostbur just wants to follow the rest of his family.<br/>Sorry this one is a bit shorter, but I like how it turned out and wasn't exactly sure how to add more without it feeling like it was just droning on.</p><p>cw: lunchtime</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 1-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat on his bed, kicking his legs back and forth anxiously.  Wilbur was outside talking to Techno and Phil, and explaining to them Tommy's age regression (per Tommy's request).  Even though Wilbur's acceptance of him had reassured Tommy somewhat that the others wouldn't think he was weird either, he was still worried.</p><p>He grabbed his cow stuffie and hugged it tightly for comfort.  He wished Wilbur was with him, telling him it would be okay and that of course he would be accepted, but that was a little impossible when he was the one doing the explaining.  </p><p>Eventually, Tommy heard a knock at his door and his head shot up, his grip on his stuffie tightening.  The door creaked open slightly, and behind it stood none other than Phil, Techno, and Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur floated past the other two and sat down next to Tommy and put an arm around his shoulder.  Then Phil walked forward and knelt down so that he was at eye level with the boy before him.  Before either of them could say anything, Phil leaned forward and brought Tommy into a tight hug.  </p><p>"I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through to get to this point," Phil whispered.  Then he leaned back, keeping his hands on Tommy's shoulders.  He smiled at his son.  "But I'm very glad that this is how you're able to cope.  You're adorable.</p><p>Tommy smiled as wide as his smile would go.  He glanced up at Techno, and realized that even his normally unbreakable stone cold expression had cracked a bit.  He felt Wilbur pull him a bit closer, and he felt safer than he ever had in his whole life.</p><p>They still loved him, and accepted him, and they didn't think he was weird and they weren't going to throw him out.</p><p>"So Tommy, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?  I think today we can all just stay here and be together.  No one has to go out."  Wilbur said.  Tommy looked up at him, then over at Phil, who nodded, and Techno, who smiled.  </p><p>"Can we play a game?"  Tommy suddenly got very excited.  The others seemed to notice his excitement, and obviously said yes.</p><p>Tommy then suggested hide and seek, and no one felt like they could say no to him.  Techno did, however, suggest doing it in teams, since Tommy still felt very young and they didn't want him going off on his own.  Tommy seemed fine with the idea, and quickly called Wilbur to be on his team.</p><p>Just before Techno and Phil were about to go off and start counting, Wilbur turned to Tommy and asked, "do you want to bring your plushie or paci with you?"  Tommy gave it a moment of thought, and quickly grabbed his stuffie before running off.  Wilbur floated quickly behind, wondering where he was going and leaving Phil and Techno to quickly start counting.</p><p>As Tommy ran through the house, Wilbur tried pointing out places where they could hide, but Tommy rejected each spot on the pretense that "it wasn't secret enough".  Finally, after circling the house at least twice, Tommy came across a spot behind some chairs (a spot that Wilbur had pointed out earlier) and said "There!  Perfect!"</p><p>Wilbur helped Tommy climb behind the chairs and kneel down so that he wouldn't be seen if anyone passed by.  Once on the floor, Tommy looked up at Wilbur and laughed.  "This is why I wanted you on my team!  You don't have to hide, you can just vanish!"</p><p>"Tommy, wouldn't that be cheating?"</p><p>Tommy's eyes widened.  "Well, maybe if they catch me you can have my spot then."</p><p>Wilbur laughed at his brother's antics, but both of them went dead quiet when Techno's voice filled the house with the yell of, "Ready or not, here we come!"  Wilbur quickly vanished. </p><p>It took awhile before Techno and Phil even reached the room Tommy and Wilbur were hiding in, but eventually they were caught after Tommy revealed their position by giggling when Techno was walking away from them after not finding them.  </p><p>They played a few more rounds, since Tommy never seemed to get tired of hiding but also wanted to be a seeker, but eventually he started complaining about being hungry so they called it to have lunch.  </p><p>Phil made Tommy a grilled cheese sandwich and cut up apple slices to put on the side.  He also got him some chocolate milk to drink.  Tommy nearly devoured the sandwich, but only finished the apple slices after some whining and Techno agreeing to eat one as well.  </p><p>After eating, between the running around and his full stomach, Tommy was starting to feel very tired, and as a result, very small.  The others seemed to pick up on this when, after asking Tommy what else he wanted to do that day, he only responded with a little mumble and sticking his thumb in his mouth.  </p><p>Phil took it upon himself to tuck Tommy in right on the couch, throwing a blanket over him and grabbing a pillow off a chair.  Tommy was still grasping his cow stuffie tightly.  Phil kissed his forehead gently and said, "you've had a busy day, it's alright if you take a short nap.  I'll wake you up an hour before dinner."</p><p>It didn't take Tommy long to drift off.  When he did, Wilbur almost immediately turned to the others and exclaimed, "Isn't he so cute?!"</p><p>"Yeah, he is," Phil chuckled.  </p><p>"I'm just glad he tired himself out.  Damn that kid as a lot of energy."  Techno mumbled, but the others could tell he thought the same.  Techno just preferred to show affection through actions rather than words.  Like how from then on whenever Tommy felt stressed Techno was almost immediately by his side, holding him, giving him his pacifier or stuffie or whatever he needed in the moment.  </p><p>And maybe Phil did take pictures if one time he found them both curled up together in their sleep, Techno keeping a protective arm over his brother.  And maybe Ghostbur never let them live that down, but it was okay, because they could always retaliate by talking about how he's literally a ghost, and that's more embarrassing than falling asleep together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little! Tommy and Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo spend the day together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh another request! With all the angst going on between these two canonically right now, I figured I could be the one person to put out straight up fluff.  No angst here.  Just two best friends being incredibly wholesome.  Also, little Tommy and Tubbo call each other Bee and Bug.  Sorry, that's just the rules.  Ft. CG Wilbur and Phil and Big Brother Techno</p><p>Also sorry I haven’t posted in a bit I was really busy with school but now it’s the weekend so I’ll probably get out a bunch more chapters</p><p>cw: there's like 2 sentences that talk about an insect</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 2-5<br/>Tubbo's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bee!!"  Tommy called out to his friend.</p><p>"Bug!!" Tubbo yelled back, running over to Tommy.</p><p>The two friends jumped into each others arms and hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years, when in reality it wasn't even a full day.  Phil and Wilbur, who had taken the two little boys to see each other again, sent each other a knowing look.  Wilbur knelt down next to Tommy and said, "If you two wanna go off and play together you can, Phil and I will be right here if you need us."</p><p>Tommy looked up at his brother with a huge smile.  "Really?!"  And at the nod of his head, Tommy turned to Tubbo and then yelled, "C'mon Bee!"  And took his hand and the two started running.  </p><p>"Be careful!"  Phil shouted as the two ran off, then chuckling and going to take a seat next to Wilbur.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo ran through the SMP, eventually reaching a certain flower field that the two were very familiar with.  The two littles basically fell on top of one another, tumbling through the field while laughing at the tops of their lungs.</p><p>Tubbo plopped himself into a sitting position and started picking some of the smaller flowers around them.  He started weaving them together, his eyebrows knit in concentration.</p><p>"What are you doing?"  Tommy asked, sitting down in front of his best friend.</p><p>"Makin' a flower crown."  Tubbo responded simply.</p><p>"How do you do that?"</p><p>"Dadza taugh' me.  D'you wanna make one?"  Tubbo extended some of his picked flowers to Tommy, who just kept looking at him.  </p><p>"Sounds kinda stupid."</p><p>Tubbo pouted.  "You're stupid."</p><p>"I'm your stupid."</p><p>They smiled at each other and burst out laughing again.  When Tubbo went back to making his flower crown, Tommy looked around for his own flowers to pick.  He didn't want to feel left out.</p><p>"How d'you do this?"  Tommy asked, poking two flower stems against each other and pouting when they didn't intertwine like Tubbo's did.</p><p>"Like this!"  Tubbo held out his half finished crown, and then proceeded to show Tommy which way to bend the stems over one another and connect them so that they wouldn't come apart the second you let go.  Tommy tried to copy him, but it took a little while for him to get it.  By the time he started getting the hang of it, Tubbo was nearly done with his.  When he did finish, he put the flower crown on Tommy's head.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Tubbo giggled.  "It looks cute!"</p><p>"Stop being adorable and help me with this."</p><p>Tubbo helped Tommy finish his flower crown, and Tommy dropped it on Tubbo's head.  "There!  Perfect!"  He exclaimed.  Tubbo hugged Tommy tightly and thanked him.  </p><p>Then, Tubbo laid his head in Tommy's lap.  He let out a long "mmmm" and then giggled along with Tommy.  Tommy "mmm"ed back at him, much more aggressively.  They continued spouting gibberish at one another, but really it was like they were having a whole conversation and could still understand each other in the way only the best of friends could.  </p><p>Tubbo felt something moving on his leg, and looked up to see a small caterpillar crawling across his knee.  He smiled and put his finger next to the caterpillar so that it climbed on it.  Then, he lifted the finger up to Tommy's face.</p><p>"Look, is' you!"  He laughed.</p><p>"What?  I'm not a caterpillar!"</p><p>"Mmm, Bug."  Tubbo muttered, putting the caterpillar back down and watching it crawl off.</p><p>"Bee."  Tommy replied, booping Tubbo's nose.  </p><p>"Bug." Tubbo repeated.</p><p>Tommy started playing with Tubbo's hands, and eventually Tubbo sat up and faced him again.  He grabbed Tommy's hands and tapped his fingers against the other's palms.  The two looked at each other and seemed to have an entire conversation with each other purely through their looks.  They started clapping their hands against each other, eventually figuring out to start a round of patty-cake.  The two played until they just devolved into laughter.</p><p>Pretty soon, they were just laying against each other when they heard yelling in the distance.  It was Wilbur and Phil, fast approaching.  When the caregivers entered the field, they both had to hold back loud, audible "aww"s and the sight of the two littles leaning against one another, nearly asleep.</p><p>"Hey Tommy, Tubbo, we were wondering where you guys went.  It's about time to head home, you know."  Phil said.  Tommy's eyes shot open and he sat up, causing Tubbo to fall back a bit before he sat up too.</p><p>"Nu!  I dun' wanna go home yet!"  He protectively grabbed Tubbo and mumbled, "Not letting Bee go."  Tubbo, not wanting to leave yet either, held Tommy's arms that were wrapped around him.  </p><p>"C'mon Tommy, it's getting late.  You guys were out here for hours.  You can see each other again tomorrow." </p><p>Tommy still shook his head, and held Tubbo tighter.  Wilbur sighed.  He turned to look at Phil, who glanced back at him, and then leaned over and they started whispering to each other.  Tommy tried to listen in, but he couldn't tell what they were saying.  That was, until Wilbur looked back at the two boys with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Tubbo, how would you like to come back to our house and you and Tommy can have a sleepover?"</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo's eyes lit up.  They both started screeching with excitement and attacking each other with hugs all over again.  Finally, Phil and Wilbur managed to get them to stand walk back the way they came, although Tubbo was feeling on the smaller side so Phil offered to carry him.  He and Tommy held hands the whole way back.  </p><p>Phil was also going to stay for the night, since Technoblade was currently back from his home up north to visit and stay with Wilbur for a few days, and Phil wanted to catch up with his eldest son.  </p><p>When the group of four reached Wilbur's (and half the time also Tommy's) house, they were immediately greet by a pig man in a cape, waving to them excitedly.  They all greeted him with hugs, along with Tommy shouting "bruduh!" multiple times.  </p><p>It was starting to get colder out so they all went inside and Wilbur put a fire on while Phil and Techno caught up and Tommy and Tubbo went off to play together in Tommy's room (originally a guest room, but Tommy took it over when he started staying over whenever he felt little).  At some point, they were called down for dinner, but after they went right back to Tommy's room after and continued their games from before.</p><p>Eventually, there was a knock on Tommy's door and it was pushed open by Wilbur.</p><p>"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late so I wanted to let you know to start wrapping things up.  Go get ready for bed, and in 10 minutes Techno's gonna be up and he's gonna read you a story.  Alright?"</p><p>Tommy pouted at being forced to stop playing with his best friend, but after a stern look from Wilbur he stopped and went with Tubbo to go brush his teeth and change into pajamas.  </p><p>The two had no problem sharing a bed, and Tommy's was plenty large enough for the both of them, so when they were done getting ready they hopped into bed together and snuggled under the blankets, surrounding themselves with Tommy's stuffies, for safety.  </p><p>There was another knock at the door, and this time Technoblade was behind it.</p><p>"Hi Techy!"  Tommy yelled from bed.<br/>
"Hi Tommy.  Hi Tubbo.  I've been told you need me to read you two a bedtime story."</p><p>Tommy was about to go on about how he didn't 'need' a bedtime story, and how he was a big man, but before he could open his mouth Tubbo replied, "yes p'ease!"  Secretly, Tommy didn't mind.</p><p>"Alright then, which story do you want?  I know many, would you like to hear the story of Theseus?  Or how about-"</p><p>"Can you read Goodnight Moon?"  Tommy asked, cutting him off.</p><p>Techno muttered something about "uncultured children" but he was still smiling as he picked up the children's book off the shelf beside the bed.  </p><p>Techno pulled up a chair to the side of Tommy's bed and sat down with a huff.  He crossed his legs, overly adjusted his glasses, and dramatically cleared his throat, making the boys laugh.  He opened up the book and read the first line, "In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon."</p><p>Tommy stifled a yawn, and hugged a horse stuffie and also Tubbo closer.</p><p>"And a picture of the cow, jumping over the moon."</p><p>Tubbo stretched his legs under the blankets before curling them back into his chest, almost like a cat.  He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his best friend.</p><p>"And there were three little bears, sitting on chairs, and two little kittens, and a pair of mittens."</p><p>Tommy didn't try to hide his yawn this time.  He also closed his eyes, and Techno's monotone voice droned on, oddly satisfying and making it very easy to drift off.  He kept reading, pausing briefly at the end of every page.  Finally, he reached the last line, "Goodnight noises everywhere."</p><p>Techno heard soft snoring, and looked up to see both boys fast asleep in each others arms.  He smiled, and put the book back on the shelf.  He didn't bother putting the chair back, not wanting to risk waking the two up.  He turned off the light, made sure the nightlight worked, and glanced back at the bed one last time before leaving the room.</p><p>"Goodnight you two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Little!Tubbo, CG's! Quackity&Schlatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being yelled at constantly, Tubbo accidentally regresses but Schlatt and Quackity are there to help him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request finished! I thought this one was cute, although I've never written nice Schlatt before so I hope I did a good job.  This takes place when Schlatt was still president, before the festival.</p><p>cw: mentioned yelling, minor swearing, almost crying</p><p>Tubbo's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should have occurred to Tubbo that he was slipping.  He should have known he was slipping the second Wilbur started yelling at him and his head started feeling fuzzy.  He should have asked Schlatt for the rest of the day off.  Schlatt would let him do that, right?  He was always such a good worker and never missed a day, surely Schlatt would have let him go home early just this once.</p><p>But it was too late now.  Now Schlatt was also yelling at him and before he could even register why he was being yelled at, his mind shut down.  He plummeted into his headspace and felt tears poking at his eyes while Schlatt continued to yell at him.  He didn't like being yelled at.  </p><p>Quackity was stood next to Schlatt, watching quietly, and no one noticed when his eyes subtly grew wider as he realized what was happening in Tubbo's mind.  Schlatt's voice was getting even louder, sounding even angrier, and finally Quackity shoved him a little bit.</p><p>Schlatt stopped dead and looked over at his vice president, who was glaring at him.  He glared back and shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"  But Quackity only shoved him again and pointed towards Tubbo, trying to indicate what seemed so obvious.</p><p>"Yeah?  And?"  Schlatt was not getting the message.</p><p>"He's regressing you dumbass!  Shut up!"</p><p>Schlatt looked over at Tubbo again, and after processing this new information, he started to realize how true it was.  Tubbo's entire body was shaking and he was hugging himself, forming fists with his hands and grabbing at his green sweater.  His bottom lip was trembling slightly, and he seemed to curl in on himself, as if trying to make himself appear smaller than usual.  </p><p>Schlatt instantly felt his anger be replaced with concern.  He rushed to Tubbo's side and brought him into a hug.  </p><p>"Hey, hey, Tubbo, it's okay.  I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't realize."</p><p>Tubbo sniffled and looked up at the president.  "Really?"  He asked, his words slurring a bit so that the l's came out sounding more like a w.  Schlatt smiled at him.</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Hey Tubbo," Quackity stepped in and put a hand on the little's shoulder.</p><p>"How about we head over to the White House and make some hot chocolate?  How does that sound?"</p><p>Tubbo gasped and nodded rapidly, a huge smile suddenly on his face.  Quackity chuckled when Tubbo then took off running in the direction of the White House.  He slowed down pretty quickly and Schlatt and Quackity were able to catch up.  Tubbo took each of their hands in his and started swinging them.  Quackity glanced at the president and said, "Tubbo, on three, jump."</p><p>Schlatt immediately caught on and him and Quackity started swinging their arms in unison as Quackity exclaimed, "one...two...three!"  Tubbo jumped as their arms went in the air, and laughed like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>"Okay again," Schlatt said this time, "One...two...three!"  Tubbo jumped again.  They did this all the way back to the White House, and when they sat down in the lounge Tubbo started feeling even smaller.  Quackity left to go make the hot chocolate, leaving Schlatt and Tubbo alone together.  </p><p>"Hey Tubbo, again, sorry for yelling at you earlier.  I-" Schlatt started apologizing again, but was cut off by Tubbo wobbling over to him and falling into his lap.  He put his arms around the president's waist and pulled him into a hug, snuggling into his chest.  Schlatt, surprised, slowly moved his arms to wrap around the boy's back.</p><p>"Issokay.  I forgive you."  Tubbo murmured.  Then, he looked up at Schlatt and started giggling.</p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"You have funny horns."  Tubbo reached up and tried playing with Schlatt's ram horns.  Schlatt quickly moved his head away.</p><p>"Hey, be careful!  I don't want you to poke yourself!"  Schlatt exclaimed.  Tubbo pouted.</p><p>Then, Quackity came back in, somehow balancing three large mugs full of steaming hot chocolate and a bee plush in his arms.</p><p>"Here you go Schlatt, and here you go Tubbo...don't tell Schlatt but I gave yours some marshmallows."  Quackity said, whispering the last part to the small boy, who giggled in response.  Schlatt, who definitely heard considering Tubbo was literally on his lap, glared at Quackity.  Quackity just sent him a goofy smile.</p><p>"I also got you Bean, I figured you'd want him."  Quackity continued, and handed Tubbo the bee stuffie.  </p><p>"Hey be careful with that! It's really hot, I don't want you to get burned."  Schlatt exclaimed when he saw Tubbo already raising the mug to his lips.  It was too late though, and Tubbo took a sip.</p><p>Immediately, he flinched back and whined.  "Hot."  He whimpered, keeping his mouth open and breathing through it as if trying to cool off his burnt tongue.</p><p>"Aww Tubbs, it's okay.  Here, why don't you hug Bean and we can set this down and wait for it to cool off a bit."  Quackity cooed at the boy.  Tubbo pouted but nodded slightly, hugging his stuffie closer to his chest when Quackity took the mug out of his hands, setting it on the table a few feet away.  </p><p>About five minutes later Tubbo forgot all about the pain in his mouth and picked up the mug again, which had cooled off a lot, and started drinking again.  It was a lot easier and tastier now that it no longer burned him.  </p><p>For the rest of the day, Quackity and Schlatt fussed over Tubbo, making him feel extremely little, and just letting him rest and relax.  Needless to say, for a terrible start to the day, Tubbo was very happy.  It almost made him feel bad for sneaking around behind their backs to see their enemies, just because he missed his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Little!Tommy, CG!Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Tommy gets exiled he barely has enough time to grab any bare essentials.  He tries to go to Technoblade for help, but things go very wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request!  Hey, hey, you know all that fluff I've been posting?  That's over now.  Here's your angst.  </p><p>This was a request from before the exile stream and I started writing it before too, so it does take place in an au where rather than Dream leading Tommy out into the wilderness, Tommy goes on his own to try and join with Techno.  This is basically complete angst, so just be aware of that before you read.  There's some comfort at the end, but even that is fairly angsty.</p><p>cw: hypothermia, passing out, crying</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so cold.  Tommy wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, he just knew that it was so, so cold.  Only a few hours ago he was exiled from New L'Manberg, and he only had time to grab some bare essentials before being chased out by Dream, and nearly everyone who saw him. </p><p>Only Tubbo did nothing, which Tommy thought was ironic, since he was the one who exiled him, and yet all he did was sit and watch as their supposed friends hunted Tommy down.  Ghostbur had tried following Tommy, yelling about how he wanted to help him and that they could leave together, but Tommy just ignored him and ran past. </p><p>Now, however long later, he somehow managed to find himself in some sort of snowy biome, with snow piling up to his ankles with each step he took.  He didn't have time to grab a coat before he left, and his arms were starting to go numb from being exposed to the cold in his short sleeved shirt.  His face wasn't much better, and neither were his legs, considering his feet were wet and his pants had rips in them. </p><p>Thinking clearly was getting harder and harder, and so was walking.  Eventually, his legs started giving out, and he fell to his knees.  His hands fell into the snow to stop himself from face planting, but also succeeded in making them even more numb.  He just felt so cold, so tired, he just wanted to go to sleep and wake up in his home in L'Manberg by the fire, ready to go cause havoc with Tubbo and not have to worry about the consequences, like the old days. </p><p>Of course that never happened, and all he managed to do before passing out was unzip his backpack just enough to be able to grab his cow stuffie with shaking wet hands and grasping it close to his chest for any small amount of comfort.  His face fell into the snow then, and his grip on the cow loosened. </p><p>Thankfully, not long later a certain ghost came floating along, he had been looking for his brother for hours and was willing to go anywhere to find him.  Of course, he didn't expect to find Tommy lying in the snow, whole body shivering, curled in on himself and hugging his cow plushie that Wilbur remembered getting him when he was still alive.</p><p>"Tommy!"  Wilbur yelled, and was at Tommy's side in a second.  He tried picking the boy up, but panicked even more when his pale hands went right through the other.  Sitting back, he looked around at their surroundings.  Something about where they were seemed very familiar...then it hit him.  They were close to Techno's house.  Tommy was trying to go to Techno's for help, but never made it there.  Wilbur knew the way though, so with one last look back at his hurt brother, he flew off at light speed, trying to get to his other brother's home as quickly as possible.  </p><p>The second the snowy cottage was in sight, Wilbur started yelling.  "Techno!!  Techno come here!  I know you're home!  Techno please!"  It didn't take long for the pig hybrid to come barreling out of the house with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>"Ghostbur?  What the...what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Tommy!  It's Tommy!  He was- I- he left L'Manberg!  I was going to follow him, I was curious where he was going, but he ran off when he saw me and I've been looking for him and I found him!  But he's asleep in the snow!  He doesn't look good and I can't pick him up, please, come on!  You need to help him!"</p><p>Techno stood in shock at the words he was hearing.  He knew Tommy was on the verge of being exiled, but if he was completely honest, he didn't think it would actually happen.  Tommy and Tubbo were best friends, Techno had seen them together and was convinced more than anything else in the world that their bond was one that could never be broken.  He guessed he was wrong, then.  It should have been obvious.  That's just what government does.</p><p>But then he saw Wilbur's pleading face again and remembered.  Now was not the time to ponder his philosophies, his brother was in trouble.  Grabbing his coat, he ran down into the snow with Wilbur and the two immediately took off back in the direction the ghost came from.</p><p>The trip back to Tommy was much slower now that a human, one that couldn't fly, was put in the mix, but Techno ran as fast as he could to keep up with Wilbur.  Soon, but what felt like a million years later, they arrived back at Tommy's body.  He looked even worse now than when Wilbur left him.  His skin looked like it was turning blue, and his shivering had nearly stopped, but so had the rise and fall of his chest.  Frost was starting to gloss over his skin, and he had let go of the stuffie completely.</p><p>Techno immediately took off his coat and put it around Tommy's shoulder's picking him up along with the stuffie and started running back to his house as best he could while carrying someone who was nearly taller than him.  </p><p>It took far too long to get back to the cottage, but eventually, they did get there, and the second Techno put Tommy down on the couch he got to work.  It was clear the boy had some degree of hypothermia, and having lived in the harsh cold for so long, Techno knew how to deal with it.</p><p>He instantly started taking off all of Tommy's wet clothes and threw them behind him, then stood and grabbed every blanket he saw, as well as his other coat and a hat.  He placed all the blankets on Tommy, Then put the hat on him and also wrapped the coat around his head, making sure to leave his face exposed so he could still breathe.  </p><p>He sat back and breathed for a second, something Wilbur reminded him to do.  Wilbur was floating worriedly in the corner.  He wanted to help, but when he had such a hard time touching anything, he wasn't sure how he was able too.  The best he could do was supply Techno with words of reassurance.  </p><p>Techno stood again and moved to the fireplace.  He didn't have a fire going before, but he needed one now.  Whatever he could do to warm Tommy up.</p><p>After starting the fire, Techno grabbed all of Tommy's clothes and placed them in front of the flames, hoping that they would be dry and warm by the time Tommy woke up.  He looked at the cow stuffie, and after a moment put it in front of the fire too.  He knew Tommy would feel better if he had it in his arms when he woke up, but he also didn't want to give it to him while it was still cold and wet.  </p><p>He looked back at Tommy, under all the blankets, and then down at the scrawny backpack he had been carrying and then over at Wilbur, still hovering in the corner.</p><p>"Wil, I need you to watch over Tommy.  I still have some things I need to do.  You need to watch his breathing.  He looks alright now, but if he goes completely still, come and get me."</p><p>Wilbur nodded and went to Tommy's side.  Techno picked up Tommy's backpack and looked through it.  All he saw was a pacifier, some carrots (which were almost definitely rotten), and a few emeralds.  </p><p>Techno tried to tell himself that the reason Tommy had so little was because he didn't think he would need it if he was trying to get to Technoblade, but he knew it was more than likely that he had tried grabbing more but wasn't able too.  Techno threw away the rotten carrots and took the pacifier.  He ran it under some hot water, dried it off, and brought it back over to where Tommy and Wilbur still were.</p><p>He saw Tommy had started shivering again, and his eyes were slightly open.  He was making little groaning noises, and shifting slightly under all the blankets.  Techno would have been concerned, but he was  happy Tommy was conscious and moving again.  Techno knelt by Tommy's side and his heart melted when his brother looked over at him.  </p><p>"T-Techy?  Wilb-by?  I-I..."  Tommy tried speaking, but his words were slurred and his voice was hoarse.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay.  Don't try and speak.  How are you feeling?  nod or shake your head, good or bad?"   Techno waited, and Tommy shook his head.  "Bad.." he murmured.</p><p>"Bad.  Alright, it's gonna be okay.  Listen, I get that you're probably really cold and tired and sad but I need you to stay awake for me for a bit.  Here, do you want this?"  Techno held out the pacifier, and Tommy seemed to grow younger before their eyes.  He nodded, not even trying to be verbal anymore.</p><p>Techno slipped the paci into his mouth and asked if he also wanted his stuffie.  Tommy nodded again, so Techno stood up and went to the fire to grab it.  He was happy to see that not only had it dried off, but the side that was facing the fire was slightly warm too.</p><p>He brought the cow stuffie back to Tommy and slipped it under all the blankets so that just the head poked out under Tommy's.  Tommy smiled briefly, but then tears started forming in his eyes.  It didn't take long for them to spill.  </p><p>"I-I, he, Tubbo, they all- they d-did it...I..."</p><p>"I know, Tommy, I know.  We'll sort all that out later.  It's okay to forget about it for now, though.  Would you like some soup?"</p><p>Tommy nodded once more, snuggling into the blankets even more.  Techno got up and Wilbur started cooing over the boy, who got smaller and smaller by the second.  Techno decided to make plain tomato soup and put it in a bottle, with a straw, to help the boy stay as small as possible.  They all knew he needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Little!Eret, CG!Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Eret has a nightmare, he goes to Niki for comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't posted as much as I usually do the past few days!  Things have been a bit tough IRL recently but writing these stories and looking through all your comments gives me seretonin so I hope this makes up for it!  This was a request, by the way.  Sorry it's so much shorter than most of my oneshots are, but I thought it was really cute and fluffy enough by the end and wasn't really sure where to add more to make it longer.  Hope that's okay :D</p><p>cw: description of nightmare, crying</p><p>Eret's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud boom.  There were so many people, friends, enemies, Eret couldn't tell who was which anymore.  Fighting, yelling, more booms, bodies, they just wanted to get out of there.  He tried running out, but it was dark and he wasn't sure where he was.  When he tried calling out, no voice could be heard.  She was terrified.  It was terrifying, there was death and blood and explosions and-</p><p>Eret woke up with a gasp, sweat and tears mixing on his cheeks.  Another nightmare.  They were happening more and more often, becoming nearly a nightly thing at this point.  Eret hated it.  They pulled their knees up to their chest and started crying, feeling little from the moment they woke up.  </p><p>They reached over in the dark and grabbed their bear stuffie.  Eret then wrapped herself and her stuffie in her favorite blanket that was also on the bed and stood up, making to leave the room with tears still running down her cheeks.  </p><p>Eret waddled a few rooms over to where Niki was sleeping.  Usually, Niki slept in her own house, but recently she had been spending nights in Erets castle, ever since they started having nightmares.  He knocked on her door a few times before pushing it open after hearing a small hum from inside.</p><p>"Mama?"  Eret whispered shyly, not sure how awake Niki was and feeling bad for waking her up.</p><p>"Yes Eret?"  Niki replied from inside the dark room, the raspiness in her voice making it clear she just woke up.  </p><p>"I had ano'da nightmur'"  Eret said, her voice cracking a bit and sniffling after.</p><p>Niki immediately sat up.  "Oh, love, come here.  It's okay, it was just a dream."</p><p>Eret quickly took the invitation to hop in bed with his caregiver, immediately snuggling into her arms and sighing.  </p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?"  Niki asked gently, rubbing Eret's back.  He lightly shook his head against her chest.  He didn't want to think about all the wars anymore.  He didn't want to think about the betrayals, or the fighting, or the fact that he may never get some of his friends back because he was too selfish and power hungry - he just wanted to be little.</p><p>"Okay, okay, that's alright.  It's okay, you're safe now.  It's over, you're awake, you're here in my arms and you're alright.  See?"  Niki continued comforting Eret and slowly their tears subsided.</p><p>When Eret stopped crying, Niki smiled at him.  "Now, what do you have here?  I see you brought your favorite blankie with you?  Oh, and who's this?"  She asked, referring to the stuffie in Eret's arms.</p><p>"You know Ted!"  Eret exclaimed, holding out Ted.<br/>
"Well of course, silly me!  I do know Ted, I know he's your best friend."</p><p>Eret giggled, hugging Ted close to her chest again.</p><p>"Not as good of a friend as me though, of course."  Niki teased, making Eret smiled and lean into her even more.</p><p>"No'ones as good as you..."  Eret sighed.  It never failed to amaze him how quickly Niki could calm him down after a nightmare.</p><p>"Glad to hear it.  Now lay down, it's late and I don't want you being all cranky and tired in the morning."</p><p>Eret gladly laid back in Niki's bed, still feeling its warmth from when she was still sleeping a little bit ago.  Niki laid down too and wrapped her arms around Eret again, pulling them into a protective hug.  </p><p>Eret thought about what Niki said about the morning and quickly asked, "can we have pancakes for breakfast?"  Niki laughed gently.</p><p>"Of course we can.  Now go to sleep."</p><p>"But what if I has anod'er nightmare?"  </p><p>"I promise you won't, I'll be right here the whole time chasing them away."</p><p>Eret smiled.  "You're the best.."</p><p>It didn't take Eret long to fall asleep again after that.  This time, they stayed asleep till morning, resting peacefully in their caregiver's arms.  </p><p>And in the morning, they made pancakes together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Little!Tommy & Wilbur, CG!Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Techno is out, Wilbur and Tommy get up to some shenanigans around Pogtopia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another request! This was suuper fun to write :D  btw, this takes place during Pogtopia, but if Wilbur didn't go insane.  Also, this is very much hurt/comfort</p>
<p>cw: crying, blood (not graphic), eating</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 7-8<br/>Wilbur's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Techno?  Wilbur?"  Tommy yelled into the seemingly empty ravine.  Wilbur came out of some shadow but stopped when he saw Tommy.  </p>
<p>Tommy didn't look good.  His hair was messy, his eyes were red and puffy, and he was hugging himself tightly.  He looked like he had just been crying, a lot.  </p>
<p>"Tommy?  What's wrong?  What happened?"</p>
<p>"Where's Techno?"  Tommy asked instead, ignoring his brother's questions.</p>
<p>"He's out...please tell me what happened.  I want to help."</p>
<p>"I- Tubbo and I got in a fight.  I tried telling him that Schlatt was just using him, but he didn't listen to me!  He got all defensive and started yelling and then we were fighting and he just ran off!  So I came here and I don't know what to do now and it's all just falling apart..."  </p>
<p>Tommy started crying again.  Wilbur could tell he was probably regressing, but he wasn't quite sure how to deal with that.  Wilbur was a little himself, but he wasn't too sure of himself to take on the role of caregiver while their actual one was gone.  He would try his best though, anything for his little brother.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tommy, it's okay.  C'mere, what do you want?  Do you want a stuffie?  Or-or a snack?"</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head.  "Jus' wanna hug."  He muttered.  Wilbur immediately ran over to him and pulled him into a hug, pulling him to sit down on the stone floor of the ravine so they could both be more comfortable (it wasn't all that comfortable, but for the two who had been living there for months, they had become used to it).  </p>
<p>Tommy cried into Wilbur's arms.  Wilbur had to admit he was having trouble not slipping himself.  But he knew he couldn't - he had to take care of Tommy.  Tommy, on the other hand, was starting to calm down a bit and therefore feel a bit more like his normal little self.  And his little self wanted his little brother.</p>
<p>"Wilbyyyy wanna play tag with me?"  Tommy whined.  Wilbur knew what he was trying to do, but also didn't want to say no and risk upsetting the boy.</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine, but we have to be careful!  I don't want Tech coming back just to see we've destroyed the place and telling us off!"</p>
<p>"Hmph.  You're no fun."</p>
<p>"I'm trying to look out for you."</p>
<p>"Well stop it and play with me!  Tag!  You're it!"  Tommy punched Wilbur in the arm and immediately got up and started running through the ravine.</p>
<p>"Hey!  Wait up!"  Wilbur yelled behind him, standing up himself to chase after his brother.  He was feeling smaller and smaller by the second, but tried to ignore it.  </p>
<p>Wilbur chased Tommy through the ravine, eventually catching him and shouting "Tag!" as he punched him and ran past.  Fueled by excitement and adrenaline, Tommy was much faster than usual.  He was able to catch up to Wilbur in no time and tag him again.  The two kept running back and forth throughout the ravine, being sure to make use of the staircases, and practicing what they called 'epic jumps' when they hopped from one staircase to another to avoid getting caught in a dead end.  </p>
<p>What finally made the fun end (for a minute) and what finally sent Wilbur over the edge deep into littlespace was when he was being chased by Tommy, tried jumping a staircase, but missed and fell instead.</p>
<p>Luckily, they weren't that high up so Wilbur only got a bit scratched up, but it still hurt.  He plummeted into his headspace and felt tears form in his eyes as he clutched at his bleeding arm.  Tommy, ever the older brother when in his own littlespace, ran back down the stairs to Wilbur's side.</p>
<p>"Aww, Wilby!  It's okay!  Don't cry!  Here, is this better?"  Tommy grabbed Wilbur's arm and pressed his own sleeve against the blood to soak it up.  Wilbur hissed in pain at the fabric touching his open and uncleaned wound.  </p>
<p>"Alright alright, that doesn't help I guess.  You wanna go get a snack?  I found where Tech hides the cookies."</p>
<p>Wilbur looked up at his brother with a mischievous smile on his face, forgetting the pain in his arm almost immediately.  </p>
<p>"Yeah!!  C'mon, let's go."  Tommy grabbed Wilbur's uninjured arm and pulled him to his feet.  He gave him a quick hug before pulling him off in the direction of where their food was kept, on a hunt for some sweets.  Wilbur ran behind Tommy, stumbling a bit as his feet became more and more wobbly the deeper into his headspace he got.   </p>
<p>The two started rummaging through chests, ignoring all the actually healthy food they saw, searching for the sweets Tommy was sure he had seen.</p>
<p>Eventually, Tommy yelled out that he had found them, and Wilbur looked over to see him holding up a large bag of chocolate chip cookies.  </p>
<p>Wilbur reached out to grab the cookies away from Tommy, but Tommy held the bag back behind his head.  "No!  We both get some!  Here."  Tommy took two cookies out of the bag and handed them to Wilbur.  He then proceeded to act as though the rest of the cookies were for himself.  Wilbur pouted at him, clearly annoyed, and Tommy sighed.  "Fine, when you finish those you can have some more."  Wilbur smiled and quickly began eating his cookies along with Tommy.<br/>
The two had nearly finished the bag when they heard another pair of footsteps enter the ravine.</p>
<p>"Tommy?  Wilbur?  Where are you two?  I'm home!"</p>
<p>Tommy and Wilbur both looked at each other, aware that if they were caught they would get in trouble.  Tommy quickly stashed the rest of the cookies back in the chest and wiped his and Wilbur's mouths so Techno wouldn't see the chocolate on their lips.  It partially worked.  </p>
<p>Techno, meanwhile, was getting a bit worried.  He had arrived back in the ravine only to see nearly everything in it tipped over or pushed to the side or messed with in some way.  And, more importantly, his brothers didn't come running to meet him.  There were only two possible explanations: either they both worked together to destroy their home and were now realizing the trouble that would get them in, or some of Schlatt's goons finally found them.  He could only hope nothing too bad had happened.</p>
<p>"Wilbur?  Tommy?"  Techno called out again.  This time, he heard rapid footsteps coming in his direction.  Immediately, he felt like he could breathe again.  Of course they were fine.</p>
<p>"Hi Tech!  Where were you?"  Tommy asked, pulling a stumbling Wilbur behind him as they both ran into the area where Techno stood.  The first thing Techno noticed was the smeared chocolate on their lips.  The second thing, was Wilbur's bloodied arm.  </p>
<p>"What happened?"  Techno asked, striding over to Wilbur and ignoring Tommy's question completely.  It was obvious both of them were in littlespace, but he needed to know how Wilbur got hurt.  While Tommy started explaining (a little halfheartedly, as if he was purposefully leaving things out to avoid getting in even more trouble), Techno had already started cleaning up Wilbur's wound properly.  Wilbur resisted a little bit, but in the end just let Techno take care of him.  </p>
<p>When Techno had patched up his arm completely, he stood back and looked at both of the boys.</p>
<p>"I leave for one afternoon, and look what you both get up to-"</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not our fault!"</p>
<p>"Actually, Tommy, I think it kinda is," Wilbur whispered in Tommy's ear, but loud enough for Techno to hear clearly.  He laughed.</p>
<p>"It's alright.  I'm making you both clean all this up in the morning when you're bigger.  But for now, it's late and you both seem worn out.  Let's get you guys to bed."</p>
<p>Techno put a hand on each of the boy's back and led them to their separate bedrooms, telling each of them goodnight and tucking them in and making sure they had everything they needed.</p>
<p>When they were both asleep, Techno sighed.  He still wasn't sure of everything the boys had gotten up to while he was out, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.  He was just glad they were safe and in bed, and now he could go to sleep himself and get this all cleaned up in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Little!Tubbo, CG!Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Tubbo moves into Pogtopia after the festival, he's finally able to be little again without fear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another request!  It was super fun to write, and it's a bit angsty at some points (mostly the beginning) but it's also really fluffy so don't worry!  Remember ily all &lt;3</p>
<p>cw: some swearing, brief description of PTSD, mention of past abusive relationship (brief, non-graphic), mention of scars (from fireworks)</p>
<p>Tubbo's headspace age: 1-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tubbo!  You're awake!  And...walking?  Shouldn't you be laying down still?"  Tommy ran over to his best friend and hugged him upon seeing him not only conscious, but upright for the first time since that shit show of a festival.  </p>
<p>"Tommy!  Good to see you man!"  Tubbo welcomed the embrace, being careful with his makeshift crutches that Techno had given him, perhaps as some form of apology.</p>
<p>"Good to see you too, but why are you walking around?"</p>
<p>"No rest for the wicked, I guess," Tubbo laughed quietly.  Tommy frowned.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's go sit down.  Besides, I wanna talk with you!"  Tommy led Tubbo into his room in Pogtopia.  Well, what he had been calling his room.  As much of a room as you could get with some carved out stone and a tarp to close it off from the rest of the cave.  </p>
<p>Tommy helped Tubbo sit down on his bed, taking his crutches and leaning them against the adjacent wall.  Then, he sat down himself and hugged his best friend again.  </p>
<p>"Gods, those healing potions really did wonders.  And I guess respawning got rid of most of the damage.  Fuck, I'm so sorry you had to go through that.  Schlatt's gonna pay for what he did.  I promise."  Tommy fussed over Tubbo, who let him, honestly even enjoying the feeling of knowing someone cared about him this much.  That was something he hadn't felt in a long time.</p>
<p>Although, the second he heard that name, that name that had caused him so much pain, and unease, and just everything bad he could possibly think of, it was almost like he shut down.  He couldn't handle it, not yet.  It was all just too soon, too quick, it hurt too much.  Even though the scars were mostly gone, Tubbo suddenly felt like his entire body was on fire again, the same way it was just days ago when he was shot in the face, for everyone to see.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Tommy to notice.  He always noticed those things, he knew Tubbo too well.  Immediately, he felt that little fire inside of him burn brighter, that voice that told him to take care of Tubbo, to protect him, and keep him safe and feeling loved.  </p>
<p>He leaned over and hugged Tubbo again.  Tubbo hugged back tightly, and buried his face in his best friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Tubbo?"  Tommy asked after a minute or two of neither of them moving.  He only got a small hum in reply, but that was enough for him.  "When was the last time you did that thing you do?  Y'know, that thing with the ages that makes you feel better?"</p>
<p>Tubbo giggled a bit.  "D'you mean regressing?"  He asked, his voice already getting softer just at the thought of regressing.  It had been so long since he'd done it, and even longer since he'd felt safe while it happened.</p>
<p>"Yeah!  That!  I think it might make you feel better right about now."</p>
<p>Tubbo sighed sadly.  "Is' been awhile.  Schlatt didn't like it.  He was always mean."  </p>
<p>To say Tommy was furious was an understatement.  He knew Schlatt was bad, but c'mon!  How could you hate little Tubbo?  He was so adorable!  </p>
<p>For once, he tried not to let his anger show.  He could kill Schlatt later, for now, Tubbo needed him more.  </p>
<p>"Well, you're safe to do it now, if you want.  Now that you're living in Pogtopia, you can regress whenever you want!  I'll make sure no one messes with you.  I promise."  </p>
<p>"Tommy, it's not really something I can just do on command, y'know."  </p>
<p>"Oh really?  Even if I do...this?"  Tommy then lunged forward and tackled Tubbo, trapping him in a tickle attack.  </p>
<p>Tubbo laughed loudly, desperately trying to push his friend off.  He eventually succeeded, but he guessed Tommy had too.  Whether it was a good idea or not, he was already feeling much smaller.  Tommy was laying on his back laughing after being pushed off, but sat up soon after when he saw Tubbo smiling, but being very quiet.</p>
<p>"Well, did it work?"  He asked smugly.  Tubbo almost wanted to lie and say no, just to spite him, but he couldn't resist.  </p>
<p>"Maybe.." He muttered instead.  Tommy smirked.</p>
<p>"Yes!  I am the best!  I know everything!"  Before Tommy could go on boosting his ego, Tubbo tackled him into another hug.  He missed physical contact, especially in little space.  So what if he was a little clingy?  </p>
<p>Tubbo easily curled into Tommy's side, slipping his thumb in his mouth and shutting the other up instantly but leaving him with a genuine smile on his face.  Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo and started rubbing circles on his back, happy to have his best friend in his arms again.  They both missed this.  </p>
<p>Tommy noticed Tubbo sucking his thumb and briefly felt bad -  he knew Tubbo had little space items, but they were all back in Manberg, and now that he was also banned from there it would be a lot harder for any of them to go and retrieve his things.  </p>
<p>That was a problem for another day, though.  Right now, he just wanted to make Tubbo happy.  And Tubbo did seem very happy.  </p>
<p>Looking down at the little snuggled into his arms, Tommy was sure he would give the world to protect him.  He would protect him from Schlatt, who had already done so much damage to him, and he would protect him from Wilbur, and from Techno, and from anyone who had ever hurt him.  If he was certain of anything, it was that he needed to keep Tubbo safe.  Safe and happy.</p>
<p>The two boys continued cuddling. Tubbo eventually fell asleep after Tommy pulled the blankets up over them.  Tommy didn't last that much longer, the warmth of being in bed and next to his best friend made it hard to stay awake.  </p>
<p>In the following days, Tubbo started going into little space a lot more.  Slowly, he got more comfortable with it, finally starting to feel safe again.  Tommy made sure of that.  And he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little proud of himself for being able to accomplish that.  Tubbo didn't mind.  He was finally happy again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Little!Purpled, CG!Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled is feeling lonely and left out, and Dream comes to the rescue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a few requests for little! Purpled, so I tried my best! I've never written Purpled before so sorry if it's not as good, I tried lol.  It was still pretty fun to write.  Very fluffy.  Mild hurt/comfort.</p><p>cw: crying, loneliness/being left out</p><p>Purpled's headspace age: 1-2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled wasn't having the best day.  He hadn't really been having the best week, either.  Or month.  Months.  He was a bit tired, and a bit sad, and a bit lonely, but whatever.  It was fine.</p><p>It wasn't like his friends were purposefully avoiding him, he really just wasn't around a lot.  And who cares if sometimes they borrow his things?  He was just glad to help.  But he still couldn't push away those feelings of loneliness that bubbled up inside him each day.</p><p>He found ways to deal with it, though.  His personal favorite being age regression.  He loved being able to forget about all his problems for a little bit and just feel like a little kid again, he loved it.  Sure, sometimes he kind of wished someone would take care of him, but he was perfectly happy to snuggle up with some stuffies under a blanket or a few with some warm milk in a bottle or a cookie after a long day all by himself.  </p><p>Sometimes, though, the loneliness got to be a lot.  Usually when other people were around, just not noticing him.  He didn't blame them for it, he was quiet and out of the way and they were off having fun together or fighting each other or just doing something exciting.  </p><p>One day, it just got to be a bit too much.  He didn't mean to, but it had already been a long day and he was already starting to slip a bit, making it a lot easier for his emotions to break down and to have to fight tears and a straight drop into little space when he heard yelling in the distance, all his friends having fun without him.  He knew he could just go out one day and be with them and no one would mind, so why didn't he?</p><p>Instead of doing something about it, his fast slipping mind resolved to pulling a blanket over his head and crying about it.  He didn't usually cry, but he guessed everyone had to sometimes.  </p><p>That was, until there was a knock on his front door.</p><p>"Purpled?  You home?"  The voice of a familiar green man came from the other side of the door.  Purpled shot up and quickly wiped away his tears.</p><p>"Yeah Dream, gimme a minute!"  He pulled his hoodie over his head so that Dream wouldn't be able to see how messy his blonde hair was, and also to allow some sort of cover on his face to make it any less obvious he was just crying his eyes out.  </p><p>Wiping his eyes one last time and sniffling, he shuffled over to the front door and opened it slowly.  Dream stood on the other side, looking concerned.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?  I thought I heard crying?"  Dream asked, coming into Purpled's house.  Purpled closed the door behind him and followed him back into the main part of the house.  </p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine, sorry I worried you."  Purpled tried getting out of this easily, not wanting to explain how he felt left out of everything that happened on the SMP or his regressing habits, knowing Dream would find him super weird after if he knew.</p><p>"Stop it.  Don't lie to me.  I'm not an idiot.  It's obvious, even just from looking at you that you're not doing good, and you're my friend.  I want to help."</p><p>It took a bit of work to not let the tears resurface immediately after hearing that.  Dream cared?  Of course he cared, but why?</p><p>When Dream held his arms out for a hug, it was all the invitation Purpled needed.  He missed human contact.  The hug was the nicest he had felt in so long, and that alone nearly sent him plummeting into his headspace.  He knew he couldn't do that though, not here and not now.  Dream did not make that easier when the tears came back and he responded by shushing Purpled and rubbing circles on his back.  It was like he was trying to get him to regress.</p><p>Purpled couldn't help it if he slipped a little more and he curled in on both himself and Dream, or if his thumb started making it's way to his mouth and he just bit at the fingernail a bit, having at least enough self control to not fully start sucking on it.  </p><p>Dream stopped moving for a second, like he was thinking, and then continued rubbing circles on Purpled's back.  </p><p>"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, little one?"  Dream asked gently, still trying to calm the boy.</p><p>At the name, Purpled gasped a bit.  "How'd you-"</p><p>"George is a little too.  I take care of him a lot.  I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it.  Now, tell me why you're so upset.  Please?"</p><p>Purpled sighed, nodding into Dream slightly as he processed the words.  Wow.  Those were some sentences he was not expecting to hear Dream say.  </p><p>"'M just sad.  Feel left out a lot.  Get lonely."  Purpled muttered, slipping more and more by the second.  Dream hummed in understanding.</p><p>"Well, it's okay, I'm here now.  I'm sorry if we ever made you feel left out or like you didn't belong.  I can promise everyone on this SMP cares a lot about you.  I mean, we would be so much worse off!  You help feed people, and you don't get mad at us when someone takes your things?  Honestly, we should treat you better.  I'm sorry.  It's okay now."</p><p>Purpled was beyond the point of words by now.  He mumbled some nonsense, which Dream chuckled at, and continued his comfort speech.</p><p>"I'm so very glad you're here, you're such a great friend.  And such a good little boy.  Do you have any toys or anything?  I'm sure you'd like them right about now.  Do you want to show me where they are, and I can get them for you?"</p><p>Purpled hummed a little bit, snuggled closer to Dream, and pointed to the cupboard where he kept most of his little things.  Even though he lived alone, he didn't want to keep his things out in the open in case anyone came in while he wasn't home.  Dream managed to worm out of the boy's grasp and went over to the cupboard, opening it and smiling when he saw its contents.  He grabbed a dinosaur stuffie (it was soft and had crinkly feet) and a purple pacifier, as well as a baby blanket, and finally a small rattle.</p><p>Dream brought the comfort items back over to Purpled, who took them eagerly, and Dream climbed back onto the seat with him to cuddle some more.</p><p>"Maybe some day you and George can have a playdate.  I think he'd like that.  You could definitely benefit from it.  But we can talk about that later.  For now, I'm just taking care of you.</p><p>Purpled snuggled close to Dream once again.  Maybe he didn't have to feel constantly left out.  This was actually pretty nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Little!Tommy, Big!Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy slips while in Logstedshire and Dream finds out and promises to care for him, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, this was another request! This is actually very angsty though, so just be aware.  Dream is very manipulative and not at all a good caregiver. I'm gonna make a second part to this though that will have someone coming to Tommy's rescue! And that will be much fluffier.  There was also a request for a fluffier version of this where Dream is not manipulative which I might still write at some point, but it would be after I get out the second part to this.  </p><p>cw: manipulation, gaslighting, breakfast, being forced in and out of headspace</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 1-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy hadn't regressed since before he was exiled.  It had all happened too fast, and now he had to fend for himself.  There wasn't time to feel small.  It wasn't safe.  </p><p>But constantly fighting possibly his only healthy coping mechanism didn't do wonders for his mental health.  So he figured, maybe setting aside just one night for it wouldn't be so bad.  Ghostbur was back in L'Manberg and Dream wasn't here so he would be by himself, and he could cozy up in the cabin in Logstedshire.  </p><p>He wasn't sure what being little would be like out here, without anyone to take care of him (Tubbo had always cared for him whenever he felt little, but obviously that wasn't an option anymore) and having none of his comfort items (they were all back in L'Manberg, and it wasn't like he could just go get some more).  It was okay though.  He was just happy he still could feel little.  </p><p>He didn't think Dream would decide to come visit him in the dead of night, deep in his headspace.  </p><p>When the green clad man first arrived, he was curious, and a bit concerned.  Usually, by now Tommy would be in his tent trying to sleep, and usually failing.  But he was nowhere to be seen.  He checked all around Logsted, but the blonde boy was nowhere to be found.  Finally, he did check in the cabin, and that was where Dream found him.</p><p>Not at all how Dream expected to find him, though.</p><p>Tommy was laying on the only chair in the cabin, tucked under some spare blankets and with his thumb in his mouth, eyes closed.  When Dream got closer to him and nudged his shoulder, Tommy let out a high pitched whine and moved a little under the blankets, pulling them a little more over his head.  </p><p>"Tommy?"  Dream asked quietly, still uncertain and not sure whether or not it would be better to wake him right now.  Tommy just grumbled again.</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes opened a bit.  They looked bluer than Dream remembered, but maybe that was just because they had been so dull recently.  Now, it was like they held a childlike innocence in them.  </p><p>"D'eam?"  Tommy mumbled, his words slurred and voice slightly higher pitched than usual.  </p><p>"Hey Tommy," Dream replied, kneeling down next to him.</p><p>"Wha' you here?"  Tommy stumbled over his words a bit.  Dream still didn't know what was going on or why Tommy was acting like this, but he had to admit it was kind of adorable.  He wasn't about to let that interfere with his plans, though.</p><p>"Whatcha' doing, Tommy?  Why aren't you in your tent?"</p><p>"Mm, too cold...small..."  Tommy mumbled, still slow from sleep and still being in his headspace.  Somewhere in his mind he recognized that it was probably not good that Dream had found him like this, but between his headspace and how tired always was, physically and mentally nowadays, he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much.</p><p>Something seemed to register in Dream's mind.  "Tommy?"  He asked, "how old do you feel right now?"</p><p>Tommy tried opening his eyes a bit more, but they still stung with sleep.  He closed them and snuggled further into the blankets, and slowly held up two fingers.  He felt smaller when he first woke up, but talking had aged him up a bit.</p><p>"Two?  Wow, you're really young.  How about you go back to sleep?  You need the rest, sorry for waking you."  Dream smiled at the boy while his mind ran a million miles a minute.  Tommy didn't question it and almost immediately went back to sleep, soft snores soon becoming audible throughout the cabin.  Dream stood back and left the small building, needing to think.  </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>In the morning, Tommy woke up feeling back to his normal age.  It took him a minute to register where he was, being used to waking up in his tent and not indoors anymore.  Then he remembered.  Last night he got really small.  He vaguely remembered the incident with Dream, but he was so tired and small when it happened that he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't an actual dream.  </p><p>When he stepped outside the cabin, he saw Dream sat on the grass heating up some chicken over a makeshift campfire.  Dream heard him coming out and looked over to greet him.  Tommy walked over cautiously.  Dream wasn't usually here this early and he wasn't sure what the man wanted, but it was probably not something Tommy wanted to be a part of.  </p><p>"Hey little boy, glad to see you finally awake.  I made some breakfast, if you want it."  </p><p>Tommy stopped in his tracks.  "What did you- what?  What did you just say?  How did you-"</p><p>"You don't remember last night?"  Dream asked.  Tommy couldn't see his face but he could tell he was confused, and maybe a bit concerned.  Then Tommy realized.  The dream about Dream finding him, it wasn't a dream.  It was real, it actually happened.</p><p>"I remember."  Tommy mumbled, walking closer to Dream and sitting next to him with his head down.</p><p>"It's okay.  I'm not judging you.  I get it."</p><p>Tommy looked up at Dream, confused.  "You do?"  He asked skeptically.  </p><p>"Yeah, with everything that's happened to you?  I don't doubt that you need some way to just relax and forget about it all."</p><p>Tommy was torn.  Dream understood it perfectly, but he shouldn't have.  His anger got the better of him.</p><p>"Well if it weren't for you I wouldn't need to do it in the first place!  You're what's caused most of my trauma, you're what's fucked me up!  Don't act like you understand, this is your fault!-"</p><p>"Tommy!"  Dream stood taller than Tommy.  When did Tommy stand up?  It didn't matter, because he immediately shrunk at the other's harsh tone.  It nearly sent him straight back into his headspace.  </p><p>"Tommy, sit down.  Don't talk to me like that.  We can get along here, but not if you're going to be unreasonable."  </p><p>Tommy sat back down.  He was not about to argue with Dream, and he knew the other was probably right anyway.  He was being a bit unreasonable.  Dream sat back down not long after he did.  Dream wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.  Tommy didn't resist.  He would take any human contact he was given these days.  </p><p>"We don't have to fight.  I actually think it's kinda cute, what you do.  I hope you're not too mad at me.  I'm your friend, remember?"</p><p>Tommy nodded.  Between the hug and Dream's now calm voice after his previously commanding one, Tommy was beginning to slip again.  He didn't plan for this.  Dream seemed to notice.</p><p>"I bet you want someone to take care of you.  I could, you know.  I wouldn't mind taking care of you."  Dream made sure to keep his voice soft and welcoming.  It worked.  Tommy just nodded into his shoulder, thankful someone understood and was willing to be there for him.  Even if it was Dream.  Over the past few weeks he had proved that he wasn't that bad anyways.</p><p>"Okay, I'll take care of you Tommy, but I need you to work with me here.  I need you to do as I say."</p><p>"Hm?"  Tommy mumbled, not in the mood for words, but still concerned at Dream's new add on.</p><p>"I can't have you fighting me.  You understand, right?  Now, I saw your armor and tools back in your tent last night.  Why don't you go get them and I'll dig a nice little hole to drop them down, and then we can sit down together and I can make some breakfast that might taste a little better to your little mind than fried chicken in the morning?"</p><p>"Or what?"  Tommy asked, leaning away from Dream.  He was out of his headspace again, wanting to fight back.  He was not the unreasonable one here, Dream was!  He wanted to blow up all his things again!</p><p>"Well, and I'm not saying I'd do this, but I'm fairly certain you don't want everyone finding about about this weird thing you do where you pretend to be a baby?  I mean, there's gotta be a reason you kept it from me for so long."</p><p>Tommy eyed Dream.  "You wouldn't."</p><p>"I won't.  Not if you listen to me, and go get your armor and tools."</p><p>Tommy was going to fight more, but he could just tell it was a bad idea.  He couldn't see but he knew Dream was giving him a warning look.  So instead he stood up and started walking over to his tent to grab his things.  He should've seen this coming, really.  It was probably his fault.</p><p>When he came back, Dream had already dug a hole, and was just waiting for Tommy to throw his belongings in.</p><p>Deciding to try one last time, Tommy spoke, "Do I have to?  The tools too?"</p><p>"Yes, Tommy, you do.  Now come on, you've gotta be hungry.  It'll only take me a few minutes to make you some breakfast but you're keeping us here longer."</p><p>Tommy sighed.  "Fine," he grumbled as he tossed all his items into the hole.  Dream placed a single explosive over them, made sure Tommy wouldn't get hurt from the small explosion, and set it off before quickly covering the soon to be crater.</p><p>Dream brought Tommy into another hug and shushed him gently, consoling him.  </p><p>"Now, how about breakfast?  You go sit by the fire, I'll be right back."  Tommy saw him smile.  He smiled back.</p><p>"Thanks D'eam,"  He mumbled and went to go sit by the fire, his headspace coming back once again.  His head was starting to hurt a bit with how much he was being thrown in and out of littlespace.  He just wanted to be small and let Dream take care of him.  Maybe if he just waited by the fire, he would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Little!Wilbur, CG!Technoblade & Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SBI has a fun day at the beach. Wilbur tries to eat sand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request!  The request was just for Wilbur eating sand and Phil stopping him but I turned it into a whole beach day since I'm still salty about the real beach episode being angsty and having lore.  I'm not sure what au this takes place in where all the sleepy bois are alive and on good terms with each other in the SMP but we're just gonna pretend it makes sense because I was tired and kind of slipping when I wrote this.  </p>
<p>cw: eating (some real food, not just sand)</p>
<p>Wilbur's headspace age: 2-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Phil first proposed the idea that him and his three sons should go spend a day at the beach, they were all ecstatic.  Even though L'manberg was very close to a beach, they all had so many responsibilities that it had been so long since any of them had gone to just enjoy it, and even longer since the four of them had some quality family bonding time.</p>
<p>When the day came, they were even more excited.  Wilbur especially, in no small part because he woke up that day already feeling a bit small, and the idea of spending a day at the beach with his family made his childish heart fill with glee.  As the day went on, his excitement, and his fall into littlespace, only grew.</p>
<p>Before they left, Phil approached Wilbur.  </p>
<p>"Hey mate, how're you feeling?  You've been pretty quiet this morning."</p>
<p>Wilbur mumbled some incoherent sounds before simply holding up three fingers.  Phil took a moment, but then his face lit up.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see.  Are you excited to go to the beach, bub?  You're gonna get to swim, and build sand castles, and do whatever else it is you want!"  </p>
<p>Wilbur smiled from ear to ear and nodded frantically, grasping onto his father's arm.  He wasn't in the mood for words, but he was sure his actions would show how he was feeling.  They did, as Phil wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close and said, "Well then let's get going!  Don't want to keep you or your brothers waiting."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the family to arrive at the beach, since it wasn't very far from where Phil lived (where they all decided to meet up that morning so they could go together).  When they arrived, it took even less time for everyone to find something to do and run off.</p>
<p>Phil set out a couple towels in the sun for them, and sat down on one.  He grabbed a sandwich he had made earlier out of one of the bags they took and started eating it.  While he ate, he made sure to keep an eye on the boys, to make sure they weren't getting into too much trouble.  Especially Wilbur.</p>
<p>Techno, who had also noticed Wilbur's headspace, was leading him down to the water to get wet sand so they could make a sand castle.  It was Wilbur's idea, but when he asked Techno to help him with it the pink haired boy immediately got the idea to try and recreate a castle only fit for someone like him, who regularly dressed like monarchy.</p>
<p>Tommy immediately went for the water. He started swimming the second the water was deep enough and swam all the way out until his feet could barely touch the sand anymore.  He yelled at the others to join him, but most of them ignored him, except for Techno, who yelled back a very blunt, "No!"</p>
<p>While Techno was focused on building his own castle, Wilbur took a moment to look at all the sand around him.  Looked back to make sure Techno wasn't watching him again, he grabbed a handful of sand and shoved it in his pockets.  For later.</p>
<p>After getting frustrated with his own creation, Techno looked over to Wilbur to see how he was doing.  After seeing his little brother not working on his castle, but instead shoveling sand into his pockets, he quickly swatted the boy's hands away.</p>
<p>"Wil, no, stop.  Leave the sand on the beach.  Do you want help with your castle?"</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, face slightly red from being caught.  Techno shuffled over to him and started moving his hands to help him build the castle.</p>
<p>"See?  Like this.  Use the wet sand to keep it stuck together.  Then you can put dry sand on top."</p>
<p>When Wilbur's sandcastle was done, and Techno's was forgotten, Wilbur tried grabbing more sand again.  Techno had to stop him again.</p>
<p>"M' hungry," Wilbur mumbled, still grabbing at the sand, but letting it fall out of his hands.</p>
<p>"Then let's go get something to eat.  Phil brought food."  Techno took Wilbur's hand and led him up to the towels where Phil still was, and got out some sandwiches for him and Wilbur.  While he was looking for food, Wilbur wandered off a bit, not straying too far from the towels though.</p>
<p>Phil, who was laying down and enjoying the sun, with his bucket hat over his face to block the light from his eyes, asked through his hat, "Did you guys have fun?"  Techno told him yes, but Wilbur didn't respond.  He expected that though, since Wilbur hadn't talked much at all today because of his headspace.  He was happy though, and so was Phil.</p>
<p>He sat up so he could see Wilbur's response, but was surprised to instead find him a couple meters away, once again grabbing sand.  This time though, instead of storing it in his pockets for later, he was trying to put it in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Hey, Wilbur, no!  Don't eat the sand!"  </p>
<p>At Phil's words, Techno looked up, confused.  He nearly face palmed when he saw his little brother literally eating sand.</p>
<p>"Hungy!"  Wilbur exclaimed, and tried grabbing more sand.</p>
<p>"No!  Eat real food, Wil!  Sand is not edible!"</p>
<p>"Tasty."  Wilbur countered.</p>
<p>"Not tasty.  Real food tasty."  Phil reasoned.</p>
<p>Wilbur looked between the sand and Phil a couple times before trying to shove more in his mouth.  Phil had to pry his hand away.</p>
<p>Tommy, who saw what was happening, started laughing and came up to get his own sandwich and also see up closer whatever havoc his brother was causing.  When he passed the sand castles, he made sure to kick Techno's to pieces (he left Wilbur's, knowing he was feeling little and not wanting to make him upset.  He hoped he made Techno upset). </p>
<p>"I think you should let him eat it."  Tommy said when he got close enough.  Phil glared at him, but Wilbur grinned.  Techno didn't give him a response, and just waited, holding the sandwiches.</p>
<p>"No eating sand.  Either of you.  It's not good for you."  Phil dragged Wilbur back to the towels and Techno handed him his sandwich, already unwrapped and just ready to be eaten.  Wilbur grabbed a piece (Phil had cut his into four squares) with both hands and held it up to his face, examining it before determining it was good to eat.  Not as good, as sand, but it would do.  </p>
<p>After, the four of them went into the water and spent the rest of the day doing various things, whatever they could think of.  At one point, Techno and Tommy started throwing a ball back and forth between each other while Phil read a children's book to Wilbur.  </p>
<p>By the end of the day, they were all tired and ready to go home.  It had been a fun day though, and they couldn't wait to do it again, hopefully.  That night, Wilbur took the sand out of his pocket finally and put it into a little bowl.  He was just happy to have moved the sand.  And maybe have a little midnight snack later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Little!Fundy, Caregiver!Eret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Fundy's dysphoria gets really bad, Eret is there to help him through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so this wasn't actually a request, for once.  My dysphoria has been really bad all day so I actually just wrote this more to vent and distract myself rather than actually try to make progress on requests.  Keep in mind I did write this purely to make myself feel better after a bad day and three naps so sorry if it's not my best.  But yeah, Fundy's character is canonically trans and that makes me very happy</p><p>cw: descriptions of dysphoria (ftm), eating snacks</p><p>Fundy's headspace age: 3-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fundy?  You awake?  I know neither of us are ones for healthy sleep schedules but it's almost 1 pm, you okay?"  Eret knocked on the door to Fundy's bedroom.  He had been staying nights at Eret's castle more and more recently.  Eret didn't mind, he enjoyed the company.</p><p>Fundy, upon hearing Eret enter his room, just pulled the blankets even more over his head and hugged a pillow even tighter to his chest.  He had been awake for hours, but he couldn't find the energy to get out of bed.  All he had done was put on his binder, and then learn to be content with being sad in bed.  It was all he really could do, after all, on days when his dysphoria was this bad.</p><p>Eret walked closer to where Fundy was laying and sat down on the other side of the bed and asked, "What's wrong?  Are you feeling sick?" </p><p>Fundy just grumbled and tried to disappear even more.  </p><p>"Bad body," he mumbled into the pillow, "bad thoughts." </p><p>Eret seemed to understand.  "Oh, little prince, that's alright.  Do you feel like getting out of bed?  Or is that too much?"</p><p>Fundy shook his head and pushed himself further into the mattress.</p><p>"Alright, do you want something to eat?  I can bring you whatever you want."</p><p>Fundy just shrugged.  Eret sighed, but tried to be patient.  He knew this wasn't easy for Fundy.</p><p>"Is it okay if I touch you?" Eret asked.  Fundy shook his head.  Eret nodded.  He looked around the bed and picked up a little fox stuffie.  He moved the stuffie so that it crawled over to Fundy's face.</p><p>"Hey, Fundy look!  It's Red!  He's here to tell you that he thinks you're a very handsome boy, and that no matter what you're feeling or what your body looks like, you'll still be a handsome boy.  Isn't that right, Red?"  Eret moved the fox stuffie's head up and down to simulate nodding.  Fundy giggled a bit and reached out a hand to stroke the stuffie.  Eret handed it to him, and he snuggled it close along with the pillow.</p><p>"Fundy, I'll be right back.  I bet you're pretty hungry, I'm gonna go get you a snack. I'll only be a minute, I promise."  Eret stood to leave, but Fundy reached out and grabbed their arm.  Eret looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"Thanks," Fundy mumbled, clearly lowering his voice to try and make it sound more masculine.  Eret smiled down at him.</p><p>"Anything for my handsome little prince."  Eret left the dark room, but stuck to his word and was back less than a minute later with a bag of goldfish.  What he wasn't expecting when he entered the room though was to see Fundy completely disappeared under the blankets and Red on the floor (along with the other few stuffed animals he had on the bed).  </p><p>Eret rushed over immediately and tried to ask what happened.</p><p>"Stuffed animals are for girls.  I never see boys with them."</p><p>Eret set down the goldfish so that he could pick up the stuffed animals from off the floor.  "Now that's just not true!  Stuffed animals are for everyone, I promise.  Lots of boys have them, even ones who aren't little like you are.  And stuffies are especially good for every little one out there, regardless of gender.  These guys?"  Eret gestured to the stuffies in his arms, "they know you're a boy.  And I and everyone else here knows you're a boy.  The most handsome little boy there ever was."</p><p>"Then why can't I just look like one?!  Why can't I grow facial hair, and not have this weird body that makes me not exactly what you just said?"  Fundy's voice cracked multiple times as he yelled.  He sat up, still hugging the pillow to his chest, and Eret could easily tell that he was crying.  When he went quiet, he fell back and pulled the blankets over his head again.</p><p>"Well, considering how small you are, I think it's perfectly normal that a little boy such as yourself can't grow facial hair.  I mean, do you know of any five year olds with beards?"</p><p>Fundy slowly shook his head, the movement of the blankets being the only indication he moved at all.  </p><p>"And as for your second point, how dare you insinuate that I'm lying?  If anyone knows what a handsome boy you are, it's me!"  Eret laughed at the end, trying to break some of the tension in the room.  He sat down on the edge of the bed again, setting the stuffed animals back onto the blankets.</p><p>"Fundy, listen to me, it doesn't matter what body you have.  Little boys come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and you are not an outlier in that.  It doesn't matter if right now you don't have the exact body shape you wish you did.  I promise it's there, on the inside, just waiting to come out.  One day, you'll look exactly how you want on the outside.  But until then?  You're still my handsome little prince, and you'll never be any less than that.  No matter what.  Do you want some goldfish?"</p><p>Fundy stayed quiet.  He didn't wanna speak anymore.  But his stomach grumbled, so he slowly brought the blankets a little off his face so Eret could see him nodding.  He sat up a little again as Eret handed him the now opened bag of goldfish, and he slowly picked them out and held them to his mouth.  He wiped the tears from his eyes, and after glancing over at his caregiver, he gently grabbed Eret's arm with his hand through the sleeve of his oversized sweatshirt, continuing to eat goldfish with the other.   Eret smiled and rested his hand over Fundy's.  </p><p>And if they spent the rest of the day in bed in Fundy's dark room with Eret whispering stories to Fundy while Fundy laid down, keeping the blankets over his head once again, so what?  That was for them to enjoy, take a day off, and rest until Fundy felt better.  Eret was willing to do everything in his power to make him feel better, or at least stay with him until he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Little!Tommy, CG!Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Pt 2 of Chapter 15)</p><p>After weeks of Dream forcing Tommy to be completely dependent on him, Techno sees what's happening and puts a stop to it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of chapter 15! It could probably be read on it's own but I would suggest reading part 1 first.  </p><p>Also, I gotta say originally I wanted to make Techno help Tommy because I really wanted it to happen but was sure it wouldn't in canon, but after today's streams???  I'm very happy :D<br/>There's still a lot of angst in the beginning of this, but the end is super fluffy.  I might make a part 3 that's just pure fluff?  But only if you guys want it cause I'm not sure yet</p><p>cw: manipulation/forced dependence, implied forced littlespace, toxic cg</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 1-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the weeks passed, Tommy learned to be reliant on Dream.  Every day Dream would visit, and try to put Tommy in his headspace.  It usually worked, meaning Tommy was in little space almost all the time.  </p><p>Dream learned how to get Tommy to do things with less and less resistance.  Out of his headspace, Tommy could put up a huge fight against anything Dream asked him to do, but when he was feeling small the most Dream got was a pouty face, and even those were becoming less and less common.  Mostly, now, Tommy would just do as Dream asked.</p><p>Tommy didn't mind as much though.  He was okay with being obedient because it meant he got rewarded.  Dream would spend more time with him, cuddle with him, and help him with whatever he was trying to accomplish that day.  And he didn't tell the others about Tommy's regression, just like he had promised, and even on the rare occasions when someone would visit Tommy he was still able to hide it.  </p><p>Besides, it wasn't like Dream asked much of him.  Mostly it was just for Tommy to give Dream his armor and tools.  Mostly, Dream just liked to watch Tommy go about his day and make sure he wasn't getting into trouble.  Tommy thought it was nice that he at least had one friend.  </p><p>That was why he was surprised when one day Technoblade showed up, but instead of making fun of him like last time, he only seemed concerned.  And after a long conversation (during which Tommy started to slip a bit), he was even more surprised when Techno offered Tommy to come home with him.</p><p>"But- but I thought this was my home!  Logsted, right?  Dream helped me build a lot of it."</p><p>"Tommy," Techno tried to reason, "I don't think Dream is as good of a friend as you say he is."</p><p>Tommy frowned.  "No.  He's the only friend I have left.  You can't come in here and act like you care about me, because you don't!  No one does!  Dream said so himself!  And it makes sense, I wouldn't still be here if you actually cared."</p><p>At that exact moment, a new voice entered the conversation.  </p><p>"Is there a problem here?"  At the sound of Dream's voice, Tommy slipped almost immediately.  It was just so natural to want to be little when he was around now, it was hard not to.  Tommy got up and ran to Dream's side, clinging on to him like a shy toddler behind their parent.</p><p>"Techno wants me to go home with him."</p><p>Behind his mask, Dream's eyes widened.  </p><p>"Does he now?  And do you want to go with him?"</p><p>Tommy shook his head.  Dream smirked.  Techno stood up and walked over to them.</p><p>"Dream, if you could please stand aside, I think that I will be taking over as Tommy's caregiver from now on.  I don't know what you did to my brother, but I'm not letting it happen any more."</p><p>"Well, Technoblade, it doesn't look like Tommy wants to go with you.  Maybe you should think about that before you drag him off into the snow."</p><p>"Oh please, look at him!  Listen to him!  Are you really going to tell me you think he's doing okay here?  That he doesn't deserve better, after all he's been through?"</p><p>Tommy shifted uncomfortably.  He didn't like them talking about him as if he wasn't there.  Sure, he hadn't been in his best state of mind recently, and it was a bit harder to put his thoughts into words when he constantly felt so small, but he could still stand up for himself!  He didn't need Technoblade or Dream to do it for him!</p><p>He didn't even realize he had been zoning out, but before he knew it Techno was rushing towards them and shoving Dream away!  Tommy tried to reach out to his caregiver, but Techno grabbed his arm and pulled him close to his chest, and started dragging him away.</p><p>Tommy thrashed against the grip, but the feeling of being held and the fur on Techno's coat against his skin was not helping him to not slip further.  Even in a situation like this that screamed danger, Tommy had difficulty caring.  His mind was too fuzzy.  Too small.  He wanted to pull away but he was so used to being completely dependent on someone that he wasn't sure he could, even if he was being pulled away from that someone.</p><p>While Tommy was completely focused on how hard he was failing to leave Techno's grasp, he didn't even notice that Dream had gotten up and was rushing towards them.  He pulled out his sword while he ran, and at the last second Techno pushed Tommy to the side and unsheathed his own sword to block Dream's.</p><p>The two fought while Tommy recovered from being shoved into the grass.  He was starting to feel overwhelmed.  He didn't like all the fighting and yelling, and finally he couldn't hold back his regression.  He plummeted into little space, and all he could do to block out the fight happening only meters away from him was to pull his knees up to his chest and bury his face in them while he covered his ears.</p><p>He wasn't exactly sure how long the fight between Dream and Techno lasted, but at some point he felt himself being picked up, which he whined at, until he heard Techno shushing him.</p><p>"It's okay now Tommy, you're safe now.  You're free."</p><p>All Tommy could do was whine some more, far too small to form actual words.  He clung to Techno, forgetting all about his previous resistance, just wanting to be carried taken care of.  </p><p>It felt like they were walking forever, and soon it got really really cold, but Techno managed to move his fur coat off his own back and over Tommy, which helped.  Tommy snuggled into the coat, wanting to sleep, but Techno kept him awake, knowing there would be no way he could carry the boy otherwise.  </p><p>Finally, the freezing cold ended somewhat as Techno and Tommy entered Techno's little cottage.  Techno set Tommy down on a chair and after making sure Tommy was okay and getting warmed up, went to go start a fire in the fireplace.</p><p>He messaged Phil while he was at it.  He knew Tommy was basically a baby right now, and he knew he had to take care of him, but it wasn't like he had any idea how to do it.  Phil would know.  Phil always knew.</p><p>Phil replied that he was on his way over and would be there in a couple hours, and that in the meantime Techno should make Tommy a warm bottle of milk and to make sure he was staying warm and to try to get him to nap.</p><p>Techno didn't have any baby bottles, but he did have a few bigger bottles with straws built in that he figured would work just fine.  He filled it with warm milk, just like Phil said, and tried giving it to Tommy, but Tommy refused to keep a firm grip on it so after some failed attempts at communicating, Techno resolved to just sitting there and holding the bottle for him, helping him drink it.</p><p>After Tommy was done with the bottle, he was already feeling extremely sleepy so Techno put the bottle to the side and covered Tommy in some more blankets.  Tommy fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p>For the rest of the time until Phil arrived, Techno was pacing around his home and thinking.  He knew Tommy needed new clothes, considering he would now be living in the freezing cold and all he had was a severely ripped t-shirt and some equally ripped pants.  </p><p>He was also a bit worried about what living with Tommy would be like.  Obviously he was not looking forward to the constant chaos that came with being around Tommy, but he was also worried for the boy himself.  It was obvious that Dream was messing with his mind, and while Techno was not a psychologist, he had a fairly good grasp on how the human mind worked and he was fairly certain Tommy would not immediately be back to his exact old self.  He wasn't sure exactly what Dream had done, but he wasn't looking forward to finding out.</p><p>When Phil arrived, he spent the first few minutes just trying to calm Techno and reassure him that everything would be okay, that they would work together to help Tommy and make Dream pay.  </p><p>After that, he tried to assess Tommy's condition, but wasn't able to figure out much more than Techno had.  </p><p>"For now," he said, "Just let him rest.  Let him be small for however long it lasts, and when he's able to talk for himself again, we can figure this all out."</p><p>Techno nodded, and Phil made his way to the kitchen to fix himself some dinner.  Techno gave one last look to Tommy before joining him.</p><p>"Welcome home, Theseus."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Little!Technoblade, CG!Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno hears voices.  Phil helps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys wanted more Techno and Phil, so I delivered!  This is just so much angst and hurt/comfort.</p><p>cw: hearing voices, crying, panicking</p><p>Techno's headspace age: 6-8 (normally, although in this it's closer to like 3-4)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Phil woke up to crying one night, he got very concerned.  The only other person in the house was Technoblade, and Techno didn't cry.  Phil was Techno's father, and even he could count on one hand the amount of times in his life he had seen Techno cry.  </p><p>Immediately, Phil rushed to his son's room and opened the door.</p><p>"Tech?  You in here bud?  What's wrong?"</p><p>There was rustling in the room.  Phil turned on a light, but gasped once his eyes adjusted.</p><p>Techno was out of bed, standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed.  He was clutching his hand with one arm while the other was outstretched towards something.  His sword.  His hair was crazy.  When he looked at Phil, his eyes were wide and crazed.  He let out a high pitched whine and tried to turn away.  The closer Phil listened, the more he realized that the cries sounded more like a mixture of actual pain and laughter.  </p><p>"Techno?  What's going on?"</p><p>Techno staggered back a bit until he hit his bed, falling back and hitting his head on the mattress.  He let out another cry, as if every movement hurt him.</p><p>"The voices, Phil.  They're so loud.  There's so many of them. Phil, the voices,"  Techno stood up and stumbled over to Phil.  He grabbed his fathers cloak and leaned next to his ear, "The voices demand blood."  Techno stood back and opened his arms, reaching for his sword again.  "Blood for the Blood God, Phil!  They demand it."</p><p>Phil grabbed Techno's sword before Techno could.  He threw it outside the room, not caring what it stabbed when it landed, and turned back to Techno.</p><p>"You don't have to listen to them.  It's okay."</p><p>Phil outstretched his arms, as if asking Techno to give him a hug.  Techno didn't move, but he cried more.</p><p>"I have to.  I'm sorry.  They're too loud.  Too many."</p><p>"You don't.  I'm here now, it's okay.  You're with me."  Phil walked forward and brought Techno into the hug himself.  Techno immediately fell into it, shaking in Phil's arms.</p><p>"You should leave.  I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"You're not going to hurt me.  It's okay.  I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."</p><p>Techno sniffled.  "Dad?"  He whispered.  His voice sounded softer.  Phil realized that he was probably regressing.</p><p>"It's okay."  Phil continued comforting him.  Techno gripped him harder.</p><p>"I'm scared."  </p><p>"Nothing bad is going to happen.  You're just a little boy, you're not going to hurt anyone."</p><p>"They're really loud-"</p><p>"They'll quiet down."</p><p>Techno didn't respond.  He kept gripping Phil's cloak, and Phil slowly led him to sit down on the bed.  He rubbed circles on Techno's back and whispered meaningless phrases to try and drown out whatever voices Techno was hearing.  Techno tried his hardest to just focus on Phil but he was getting overwhelmed.  Between hearing things he knew weren't real scaring him, and Phil, who he knew was real, sitting right in front of him and comforting him, he was slowly slipping further into his headspace as a result of those two fighting figures.  He didn't like slipping in front of Phil, and always preferred to be little alone, but he couldn't help it.  </p><p>"Dad?"  Techno asked, his voice cracking.</p><p>"Yes Tech?"</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"I love you too, son."</p><p>Techno slipped further.  His grip on Phil's cloak loosened.  Phil kept rubbing his back and whispering to him.  </p><p>Techno pulled away from the hug and reached for a pig plushie on his bed.  Phil smiled at him.  </p><p>"Do you want me to go get anything?  A bottle?  A snack?  Toy?"</p><p>Techno looked down.  "Can you get a coloring book?"</p><p>Phil nodded.  He knew Techno liked coloring in and out of little space because it helped clear his mind.  Hell, it helped clear Phil's mind too, so they had lots of coloring books around the house.  He looked at Technoblade, dressed in his full royal outfit as if he were about to go on a quest, and then looked around the room.</p><p>"Here," Phil said, picking up a red sweater from off the floor, "put this on while I'm gone.  It's much more comfortable and you can fall asleep in it."</p><p>Techno nodded and took the sweater and Phil got up and left the room.  When he entered the hallway, he picked up Techno's sword from the ground and brought it into his own room.</p><p>When Phil came back, he came back with a coloring book about Greek mythology, a bin of colored pencils, and a plate of apple slices.  Techno had changed into the sweater and a pair of pajama pants with little pigs on them, and was sitting cross legged on his bed, hugging his stuffie.</p><p>Phil set the items down on the bed and sat down next to Techno once again.  Techno immediately grabbed a handful of colored pencils and opened the book to a random page.  Phil was going to join him, but after taking another look at him instead asked, "Tech, do you have a hairbrush?"   </p><p>Techno, without looking up at Phil, pointing to the bedside table.  Phil looked over and saw a black hairbrush with some long strands of pink hair caught in between the bristles.</p><p>He picked it up and maneuvered himself to be behind Technoblade while he started coloring, and pulled back the long, messy pink hair.  He started brushing through it gently, trying not to pull too hard when the brush got caught on a knot and sincerely apologizing when he did.  </p><p>Techno, enjoying the feeling of Phil brushing his hair and getting to zone out while coloring and eating apple slices, slipped completely.  Usually, he only regressed to the age of an older kid, but now he felt like a young toddler.  Phil taking care of him was definitely helping him to feel younger, versus when he usually had to take care of himself.  </p><p>While  Phil brushed Techno's hair, he started rambling on about some story of an Ender King and uniting realms and floods.  Techno was barely paying attention to most of it, but the words were drowning out the voices, so he enjoyed it.  When Phil was done he tied Techno's hair back into a bun so it wouldn't get messed up again immediately, and helped Techno lay down so he was comfortable and snuggled into bed.  </p><p>He kept talking to Techno, telling him random epic stories while Techno drifted off.  Phil stayed with him long after he fell asleep, making sure he stayed that way and wouldn't need Phil again soon.  When he was finally confident that Techno was fully asleep and he was okay to leave, Phil went and cleaned up the room a bit before going back to his own.</p><p>In the morning, Techno thanked Phil quietly.  Phil just nodded and smiled at him, choosing not to bring up the voices or the age regression.  Techno would open up to him more about that stuff when he was ready, and Phil would be there for him when he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Little!Tommy, CG!Technoblade & Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno takes Tommy home with him, away from Logstedshire and Dream.  Him and Phil try and figure out what happened to Tommy, but Tommy just wants to be little.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part 3 of chapters 15 and 18!  Like before, you can do whatever you want but I would suggest reading the first two parts before this one for more context. I probably won't add any more parts after this one, so I hope you enjoy it!  I tried to make it super fluffy, although there is a minor amount of angst because it's me, I couldn't resist.  I'm not as proud of this one as I am of the other two but I don't think it's that bad and I'm far too tired to go through and change a lot of it.</p><p>cw: past toxic relationship, involuntary littlespace</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 0-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long time before Tommy was big again.  At least two weeks, Techno figured.  He was really worried at first, but Phil spent almost all his time with him to help out.  Ghostbur also visited at some points, but he came and went as he pleased.  Little Tommy always liked to see him, though.  Unlike when he was big, he thought it was super cool that he had a brother that was a ghost.</p><p>Tommy spent most of those two weeks in babyspace, and when he wasn't he was still a very young toddler.  Sometimes Techno or Phil would try and question him to find out more about what happened while he was in Logstedshire, but they stopped when it only ever ended in Tommy crying and becoming even smaller.  A lot of times, when he felt old enough to talk, he would mumble about missing Dream.</p><p>He felt completely dependent on Techno and Phil.  They tried to let him do his own thing, but he was constantly around them, wanting to snuggle or nap or be fed.  They eventually found it to be easier to just give him what he wanted and keep him happy.  He would figure it out in his own time.</p><p>After those couple of weeks, Tommy completely changed.  No one was sure what caused it, but one day Tommy suddenly snapped out of his little space and immediately locked himself in his room.  Techno and Phil again tried to question him, thinking it would go better now that he was feeling his age again, but Tommy still refused to give them answers.  He would just yell at them through the door to go away and that he didn't want to be watched.</p><p>That was the most painful time for Tommy.  He was constantly wrestling with missing his only friend, Dream, and wanting to be little and go back, and knowing that he was finally out and he could fight back again and that he was free.</p><p>He refused to be little.  He hated the idea of it.  It wasn't his littlespace anymore, it was Dream's.  It was just another reminder of how he had been used, and how he wasn't strong enough.  He tried to avoid Techno and Phil as much as possible, and would immediately run away if he felt eyes on him.  He hated being watched.  That was just another thing Dream left him with.  He missed him, he missed his friend, but at the same time even thinking about him made Tommy's breathing pick up and he would have to do everything in his power to fight his regression.</p><p>It wasn't until almost a month had passed that Tommy actually attempted to communicate with anyone in the house he was sharing.  He went to Phil first, trusting him more than Techno.   </p><p>He didn't tell Phil much, he just tried to go back to how they used to talk to one another.  Phil figured out little things, but the overall picture was still very unclear.  One thing was for sure, if he ever saw Dream again, one of them would be walking away with one less life and it was not going to be himself.  </p><p>When Tommy tried talking to Techno finally, he was relieved that the first thing Techno did was not ask about whatever had happened to Tommy.  Instead, Techno took note of how tired Tommy looked and asked, "Do you think you need to regress?"  </p><p>Tommy was shocked by the question.  He was not prepared to hear Techno, the most apathetic person he had ever met, ask something as caring as that and it almost sent him doubling over in laughter.  Almost, if it hadn't been for the hurt that came with the question.</p><p>He so desperately wanted to regress, but he was terrified.  He didn't want to be stuck again.  He didn't want Dream to use him again.  He didn't want to be dependent on anyone.</p><p>He tried to voice at least some of these thoughts to Techno, even if he felt a bit dumb while doing it, but Techno seemed to understand.  He quietly waited for Tommy to finish, and when he was done, Techno still sat for a minute in thought before finally responding.</p><p>"If you want, I'll stay with you the whole time.  I promise, no one's going to hurt you anymore.  Dream can't find you here.  You're still your own person, you're not giving in to him.  I know it makes you feel better, and I think you could use that right now."</p><p>Tommy stayed quiet.  His mind was torn, it so often was these days.  He wanted to be little, he really really did.  But he was so scared of Dream coming, even if he was his friend.  But Techno had offered to protect him, care for him, and he was fairly certain Techno wouldn't treat him like Dream did. </p><p>Slowly, Tommy nodded.  Then, all too quickly, he tossed his arms around Techno's shoulders and engulfed his brother in a hug, as a thank you.  Techno was caught off guard by the sudden affection, but he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger and patted his back to try and comfort him.  </p><p>Tommy tried to let himself slip.  It had been a long time since he had done it voluntarily, and it almost felt like he forgot how.</p><p>Techno seemed to realize that Tommy was having trouble, so with his arms still wrapped around the boy, he messaged Phil to heat up a bottle (he had finally gotten some proper gear for Tommy within the month he was there) and bring them a stuffed animal or two.  Even though at first, Techno was very unfamiliar with how to take care of Tommy in littlespace, Phil helped a lot.  </p><p>Phil did as Techno asked, and was by his and Tommy's side within ten minutes.  By that point, Tommy had slipped a bit, but was still feeling fairly old.  More than anything, he just felt slightly more scared than he did before, but when Phil arrived with some of his little gear in his arms, he relaxed more.  </p><p>Phil handed him a teddy bear, which Tommy clutched to his chest and rubbed his cheek into, curling up a bit.  </p><p>"Hey, kid, do you want this?"  Phil motioned to the warm bottle of milk he was holding.  Tommy, having basically plummeted into his headspace at this point, just nodded.  Phil smiled and sat down next to him, hugged him a bit and held the bottle up to his lips.</p><p>Tommy began to drink, his fingers tightening and loosening around the bear as he swallowed.  When the bottle was about halfway empty Tommy pulled away slightly, pulling his knees up to his chest and stuffing his face in them.</p><p>Phil set the bottle down and pulled him closer into his side.  Techno wrapped a blanket around the two, then grabbed one for himself and also leaned into Tommy, trying to be a source of comfort as well.  Tommy let out a little satisfied whine, far too small for words, and snuggled closer to his caregivers.</p><p>He felt so nice.  It was so nice, having them be there for him but not be controlling.  They were just trying to make him feel better, and it was completely working.  Tommy fell asleep after not very long, still clutching the bear and cuddled next to Techno and Phil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Little!Ghostbur, CG!Phil, big!Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur remembers Alivebur regressing and does it for himself, it goes better than expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  I've also just been wanting to do little!Ghostbur for a long time and since I'm really stressed about the holidays I figured now would be a good time for some *escapism*.  Also expect a couple updates tomorrow because it'll be christmas and I really really don't like it so I'm just gonna lock myself in my room and write oneshots and watch Phil's stream that he said he'd do for anyone who doesn't enjoy christmas.</p>
<p>There is just so much fluff in this</p>
<p>cw: death mentions</p>
<p>Ghostbur's headspace age: 3-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Ghostbur was a little too innocent to the point where it seemed strange, no one questioned it.  He was a ghost, after all, who were the people to judge how he acted or thought?  </p>
<p>Even Ghostbur's family, and Ghostbur himself, simply blamed it on his memory loss.  When you only remembered happy times, it was difficult to not act a bit childish and always happy, or clueless.  Of course Ghostbur didn't think to mention that it was definitely also because he still regressed.</p>
<p>He remembers Alivebur regressing a lot, and he really liked the idea of it so he still did it often.  If it helped Alivebur, it would probably help him too.  And it did help, it often calmed him down, and he found it often worked just as good, if not better, than his blue.  </p>
<p>His family didn't realize he still regressed, not until he regressed in front of Phil, who then told the others.  It didn't take long after that before everyone knew why Ghostbur acted the way he did, but unlike what Alivebur was so scared of, they didn't seem to judge him.  Maybe it was because he was dead.  Who were they to judge the mentality and coping mechanisms of the dead?</p>
<p>From then on, people would often ask Ghostbur his age at the start of conversations.  It made Ghostbur very happy,  and he usually responded by floating a little higher, as if he was jumping excitedly, and then holding up a certain amount of fingers to match his age and saying the corresponding number out loud.  It was only a few times that he said a completely different number, and whoever he was talking to would laugh and then have to play a guessing game to figure out which one he meant.</p>
<p>But Phil looked after Ghostbur the most.  Ghostbur had been told that it was because Phil felt bad about killing him, and wanted to make it up, but Ghostbur never really understood that.  He remembered his death, and that meant it was a happy memory.  He was happy he died, so he never understood why Phil would want to make it up to him.  But he also never denied Phil the ability to care for him.  He was happy anyone was willing to put up with him, especially since it was so hard for him to be taken care of when interacting with anything was so difficult.</p>
<p>What they had found was that Ghostbur could still interact with almost anything, he just had to concentrate on it.  It was hard sometimes though, and a lot of times Ghostbur spent his time in littlespace just trying to do small tasks like pick up a baby bottle, or color in a square or circle while Phil watched and guided him, comforting him when he messed up or had trouble.  </p>
<p>Today, Ghostbur was sitting on Phil's floor (well, hovering slightly above it.  He could've sat if he wanted, but he could float and that was far too cool to pass up) while he stared at a sensory bottle.  Phil was in the background, working on some of his own things while he kept an eye on the ghost, when there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>Ghostbur, who had almost succeeded in grabbing the bottle, suddenly felt his hand fly through it as his attention was pried away for a second, and pouted.  He crossed his arms and sunk lower as Phil stood to answer whoever was at his door.</p>
<p>Behind it, surprisingly, was Tubbo.  Tubbo rarely visited anyone (except for Tommy), since he was so busy with his presidential duties.  </p>
<p>"Hey, Mr. Tubbo President, what brings you here?"</p>
<p>Tubbo grinned at Phil.  "Hey Phil, I just wanted to come by and see how everything was doing!  How are you?  It's been awhile since we've just talked."  Tubbo glanced behind him and his face lit up more.  "Oh!  Ghostbur's here!  Hi Ghostbur!"  </p>
<p>Ghostbur looked up and waved to Tubbo, letting a small string of babbles fall out of his mouth as a greeting.  Phil welcomed Tubbo in and he immediately walked over to where the ghost boy was sat, still staring at the glitter filled bottle.  </p>
<p>"How old are you feeling buddy?  It's been a little bit since I've seen you too."  Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>Ghostbur held up five fingers (but instead of just holding up a single hand, of course he held up both, extending two fingers on one hand and three on the other).  </p>
<p>"Five?  That's pretty cool.  What are you trying to do?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur glanced up at Tubbo, and then back at the bottle and frowned.  "Flip the bottle," He said, a bit upset. </p>
<p>"Do you want some help?"  </p>
<p>Ghostbur shook his head.  He reached out to grab the bottle again, trying to concentrate on his hands so he could pick it up.  It worked enough so that he could feel the plastic, but then he got excited and it dropped through his grasp after only raising it a few inches.  He huffed, frustrated.</p>
<p>In an attempt to help, Tubbo grabbed the bottle and flipped it over for him.  But in response, Ghostbur just shot up and stomped on the floor.  </p>
<p>"Why's it so hard?!"  He yelled.  Tubbo looked up at him with concern and stood up again as well.  </p>
<p>"It's okay, you'll get it.  Here, why don't you just try grabbing my hands?"  Tubbo held out his hands with his palms facing Ghostbur, who reached out his own pale hands and matched Tubbo's.  He tried to concentrate again, and this time, he was able to do it.  He wrapped his fingers around Tubbo's hands and even managed to pull them a bit, and it made him so excited that he didn't even care when it made him fall through again.  He jumped up in the air and spun around happily, making excited noises.  Tubbo laughed as he watched, clapping for him and telling him he did a good job.</p>
<p>Phil watched quietly in the background, smiling.  He never realized how good Tubbo was with the regressed ghost, but it made him happy to know.  Ghostbur flew over to him excitedly and asked if he could try and hold Phil's hands too.  Of course, Phil let him, and praised him when he succeeded again.  Ghostbur found joy then in simply being able to hold things, if not pick them up, his frustrations about the bottle completely gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Little!Quackity & Karl, CG!Punz & Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being so busy with El Rapids, Quackity and Karl go back to Sam's place with him and Punz for a night of regression and fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I thought the length worked well for the story and couldn't find much else to add.  Also, this was originally supposed to have even just a little angst, maybe even just a bit more of Quackity being upset for a little bit, but I really wasn't in the mood to write that for once so instead it's just complete fluff.  Enjoy</p>
<p>cw: none!</p>
<p>Karl's headspace age: 2-4<br/>Quackity's headspace age: 1-2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Big Q get back here!  Give me back my things!"  Karl yelled as he ran after Quackity, who had somehow stolen all of Karl's tools and was now running through Sam's base with them in his arms, trying to keep them away from their true owner.  </p>
<p>"Come and catch me then, Karlos!"  Quackity yelled back, continuing to run.</p>
<p>That was when Sam came out of his room and saw the two chasing each other.</p>
<p>"Hey, stop that!  No fighting in the house!"  Sam was quick to try and break the two up, but they weren't ready to call peace.</p>
<p>Karl tried to run around Sam to get to Quackity, but Sam caught him by the arm and was able to stop him from running any further.  Karl pushed against Sam's grip as Quackity got further away, turning around to stick his tongue out at the two.  </p>
<p>"Quackity, stop that!"  Sam tried calling out, "We brought you here to relax, not fight with each other!"</p>
<p>Speaking of that 'we', just then Punz came out of George's room after hearing the yelling to see what was going on.  When he saw Quackity running away from an upset Karl who was still being held back by Sam, he stepped in himself.  Quackity, who was running while looking behind him, didn't notice Punz's entrance and ran right into him.  Punz engulfed him in a hug to keep him stationary and asked, "Whoa, what's going on here?  What have you got?"</p>
<p>Quackity looked down at Karl's things in his arms and refused to look back up at Punz.  </p>
<p>"Hm?  What's that?"  Punz asked again.  This time, he got an answer.</p>
<p>"S' Karl's things..." Quackity muttered, letting his speech slur a bit as he slipped.  Sam and Punz had brought him and Karl here so that they could spend the day together and Karl and Quackity could be little, since they hadn't been in so long.  Quackity was very happy about that, considering how stressed he had been recently over El Rapids, and was perfectly fine with letting himself slip.  Right now, he still felt like a big kid, but he knew that would probably change soon.  </p>
<p>"They're Karl's things?  Well then I think you should give them back.  It looks like he wants them back."  Punz tried.  Quackity looked over to where Punz was pointing at Karl, who was now leaning against Sam and looked like he had tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>But Quackity stomped his foot and yelled, "No!"  He knew he was purposefully being bratty and that wouldn't get him anywhere good, but he didn't really care in the moment."</p>
<p>"Quackity.  Give Karl back his things."  Sam said, still holding Karl from across the room.  Punz nodded, but Quackity still didn't want to comply.</p>
<p>"Alright then," Punz sighed dramatically, "I guess you don't get to watch a movie tonight then.  But at least you'll have some things you stole from your friend."  He smirked inwardly, knowing that the idea of being punished would make Quackity give in.  And it did.</p>
<p>Quackity stomped his foot again, "No!  That's not fair!"</p>
<p>"Then give Karl back his items."</p>
<p>Quackity huffed, but after looking down at the stolen items and then at everyone else in the room, he slowly walked over to Karl and handed him back his tools.  Karl took them quickly and put them away, smiling at his friend.  Karl pulled him into a hug and thanked him, already forgiving him.</p>
<p>Sam smiled at him as well, but Quackity just looked at the ground, still upset.  No one really picked up on it, just thinking it was him slipping further.  Karl, at this point, was fully in his headspace.  </p>
<p>"Thank you Quackity, now how about we go watch that movie?"  Punz said, wrapping an arm around Quackity again.  </p>
<p>Quackity looked up at him, surprised.  "I can watch too?"  He asked excitedly.  </p>
<p>Punz nodded, "Of course!  You gave Karl's stuff back, just like I asked."</p>
<p>Karl took Quackity's hand and pulled him over to the couch in front of the tv.  Punz and Sam followed closely behind, waiting for the two littles to get comfortable before sitting down themselves.  </p>
<p>"Now, Quackity, if you're nice enough to apologize to Karl, you can also get a treat for the both of you." Punz added, testing how good Quackity was feeling at that moment.</p>
<p>The little looked around with wide eyes, not expecting to be talked to again.  He was cuddled up against Karl, and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"M' sowwy, Karl," Quackity mumbled, snuggling further into him.  By now he was fully little, which made words much harder for his 2 year old brain to get out.  </p>
<p>"Aww, it's okay!"  Karl responded, talking was a bit easier for him since he was feeling a bit older.  Punz and Sam both smiled at the interaction, and Punz stood up and left to go get whatever treat he had promised.</p>
<p>While he was gone, Sam put on some movie for them to watch together, and when Punz came back he was carrying four small bowls in his arms.  They all quickly realized the bowls were full of ice cream.</p>
<p>Punz handed each person a bowl, and then dug into his own.  When they were all done, he took the bowls and set them off to the side, and then covered the others and himself in a large blanket.  They all cuddled together and kept watching the movie.  After not very long, Quackity fell asleep, Which Sam was very happy about since he was fairly certain Quackity had not been sleeping much lately.  </p>
<p>Karl was asleep not long after.  Then Punz, and finally Sam, although he managed to turn off the movie before he drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Little!Niki, CG!Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Niki decorate cookies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  I thought it was really cute and super fluffy, so it was a lot of fun to write.  Plus I really love Wilbur and Niki's friendship</p>
<p>cw: food</p>
<p>Niki's headspace age: 2-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wil!  Look!  I made cookies!"  Niki ran over to where Wilbur was sat reading.  He looked up happily, smiling at her.  </p>
<p>"Did you now?  Why don't you show me?"</p>
<p>Niki nodded furiously and grabbed his arm, pulling him into her kitchen, where a batch of freshly baked sugar cookies were still cooling off.  </p>
<p>"Did you make these all by yourself?  Aren't you a little to young to be doing that?"  Wilbur asked, amused when Niki looked at the ground and tugged a bit on her sleeve.</p>
<p>"M' sorry," She murmured, "Was feelin' older then..."</p>
<p>"Aww, it's okay!"  Wilbur brought her into a hug, "they look delicious, you did amazing!  Do you want help decorating them?"  </p>
<p>Niki nodded, the grin never leaving her face.  The decorating materials were already out, since she had pulled them out when she was still feeling big in preparation.  Wilbur led her over to where they were, and helped her pick out which colors of icing she wanted, along with other things like sprinkles and chocolate chips.</p>
<p>Niki grabbed yellow icing, claiming that she wanted to make a Wilbur cookie (even though the cookies weren't even shaped as people).  Wilbur thought that was so incredibly cute that he agreed to using pink and white icing to make a Niki cookie.</p>
<p>The two moved back to where the actual cookies were and got to decorating.  Even thought the cookies were just circles, Niki still managed to outline the shape of a sweater in yellow icing on one of them, then stealing Wilbur's white icing so that she could stick chocolate sprinkles to it as his hair, as well as using two for his eyes.  </p>
<p>Wilbur, on the other hand, stuck to simply making patterns with his white and pink icing in a way he thought Niki would enjoy looking at.  He was going more for her vibe, rather than actually recreating her as a cookie like she was with him.  He pretended not to notice when Niki grabbed a plain cookie to eat halfway through her decorating (even though when he tried to grab his own cookie she swatted his hand away, talking about how "they needed to save the cookies for later").  </p>
<p>When Niki was done making her Wilbur cookie, she looked over at what Wil had made for her.  She gasped when she saw the swirls of pink and white, absolutely loving it but also confused.</p>
<p>"That doesn't look like me!"  She exclaimed, causing Wilbur to laugh a bit.</p>
<p>"I was going more for a vibe, really.  I think this cookie represents you very well."  He replied.  Niki looked at the cookie again and smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah," She sighed dramatically, "I guess it does."  Wilbur knew she loved it.  </p>
<p> Then, he looked at the cookie Niki had made for him.  He also gasped when he saw it, and let out multiple praises of "I love it!" and "it looks so good!"  Niki clapped her hands excitedly at how much he loved the cookie.  Then, Wilbur asked, "Can I eat it right away or do we have to decorate more first?"  Niki seemed offended at the question.  </p>
<p>"You can't eat it, it's you!  That's like- that's like, like eating, you!  You can't eat you!"  </p>
<p>Wilbur laughed at her reaction, ruffling her hair when she frowned (which she then desperately tried to fix) and apologizing.  "Alright, I promise I won't eat myself.  C'mon, let's decorate some more then!  Do you want some help on one?  We can decorate one together, if you'd like."</p>
<p>Niki nodded.  Wilbur grabbed some more decorating materials quickly while Niki picked out a cookie for them to decorate.</p>
<p>"Which colors do you want?"</p>
<p>Niki looked at all the colors of icing Wilbur was holding, and decided that it was impossible to choose.  "Can we use all of them?"  She asked shyly.  </p>
<p>"Of course," Wilbur replied, "We can make a rainbow."  Niki was ecstatic to hear that idea.</p>
<p>"Okay, do you know which color comes first in the rainbow?"  </p>
<p>"Ooh, I know!  It's red!"</p>
<p>"Good job!  Now pick out the red icing, and we can start the rainbow."</p>
<p>Niki was quick to take the red icing out of Wilbur's hands.  Wilbur helped her spread it out on the cookie in the shape of a half circle.  After praising her, he asked again what color came next.  Niki didn't respond verbally this time, but pointed to the yellow icing.</p>
<p>"Not quite, but you're close!  Look, it's this color!  Do you know what this color is?"  Wilbur held up the orange icing.</p>
<p>"Orange...but I like yellow better."</p>
<p>Wilbur laughed.  "Alright then, do you want to skip orange?"  Niki nodded, making Wilbur laugh again.  He picked up the yellow icing and again helped Niki to spread it under the red, creating a smaller semi-circle.  </p>
<p>They continued with that through each color, green, blue, and purple, until the rainbow was finally finished.  Niki clapped excitedly at the finished cookie, and Wilbur praised her once again.</p>
<p>They kept decorating more cookies, one with a snowman, one with flowers, one with animals (which Wilbur cackled at due to their inability to actually make recognizable animals), and Wilbur even managed to slip in one where he made the L'Manberg flag.  </p>
<p>When they had finished decorating most of the cookies, Wilbur let Niki eat another one of the plain ones and then grabbed one himself so they would be able to say they decorated all the cookies.  They looked upon their creations and then smiled at each other, very proud.  Niki was proud of her cookies, but Wilbur was just proud of her.  And a little bit of the cookies too.</p>
<p>"We have to save the rest, you've eaten enough for now.  You can have some more for desert later.  Here, help me put them in a bucket."</p>
<p>Wilbur pulled out a plastic bucket large enough to hold all the cookies and Niki helped him shovel them in, and then put the top on to keep it sealed.  He left the cookies on the counter, but gave Niki a warning look to not sneak off and steal some more when he wasn't watching.  </p>
<p>"Now c'mon, we can go play for a bit, if you want.  What do you wanna do?"  Wilbur asked.  Niki wanted to color, so they went back into the living room and she laid on the floor by the fire while Wilbur dumped out colored pencils and a few different coloring books for her to choose from.  He ended up grabbing his guitar and sitting nearby, playing a few songs softly while Niki colored happily.  </p>
<p>When she was done, she crawled over to where Wilbur was sitting with his guitar and mumbled, "'Made it for you..."</p>
<p>Wilbur's heart burst with joy.  He took the picture and hung it up on the wall.  "I love it, thank you.  You're so talented."  He praised Niki.  Niki them tackled him in a hug and whispered little thank you's.  And after dinner, Wilbur stuck to his word and let Niki have a few more cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Little!Quackity, Big!Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity accidentally slips at a bad time, and Techno helps him out, despite not understanding anything that's going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  Sorry it's been a few days since I updated, I keep meaning to and then stuff happens.  But here I am now!  This is pretty fluffy, with some angst when you read between the lines.  Hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>cw: crying, eating</p>
<p>Quackity's headspace age: 3-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity was...somewhere.  He wasn't exactly sure anymore.  Earlier that day Tubbo had sent him off on some journey and he managed to get lost getting home, and now it was getting dark and he had no idea where he was.  He scolded himself for forgetting to bring a compass, or map, or anything he could use for some sort of navigation.  </p>
<p>An hour or so ago he figured that his best move for now would be to build a small camp and continue his trip home tomorrow, but now that he was in the woods and struggling to get a fire up, he was starting to regret that decision.  </p>
<p>Every sound the forest made sounded ten times louder to Quackity.  It didn't help that his fears were making him want to regress.  He knew he couldn't, that it was a terrible idea right now, but he couldn't help it!  It was cold and he was tired and scared, he just wanted to cuddle up with a couple stuffies and eat some comfort food, maybe some mac n cheese.  </p>
<p>Thinking about how much he wanted to regress also didn't help.  </p>
<p>He had just gotten a fire going when he heard larger rustles in the bushes around him.  Even though he tried to tell himself it was probably just a bunny or a fox, he couldn't help but grab his sword and stand with his back to the flames, facing the darkness and hoping for the best.  He never was the best at defending himself in combat.</p>
<p>"W-Who's there?  Show yourself!  I have a weapon and I will use it!"</p>
<p>"Not the best idea you've had, but if you really wanna fight me again..." A new voice appeared from behind Quackity.  He may have screamed and whipped around, not that he would ever admit that to anyone else.  Directly in front of him stood Technoblade.  The Technoblade, the Blood God, the unkillable, with his sword drawn and in full netherite armor, his tusks jutting out of his helmet and blood red eyes piercing Quackity's soul.  </p>
<p>His face paled and he took a few steps back.  He was rapidly regressing at the worst time, but he still tried to hold his sword steady.  Techno seemed to sense the fear in his enemy, and dropped his sword and slouched a little more.  Quackity stared at him, unmoving, watching, as Techno tossed his weapon to the side and crouched down next to the fire.  </p>
<p>"I don't want to fight you.  Come on, sit down."  </p>
<p>Quackity slowly lowered his sword.  "You don't?"  He asked.  </p>
<p>Techno shook his head. "I'm retired," he answered plainly.</p>
<p>Slowly, Quackity moved to the fire and sat next to Techno, still keeping a couple feet of distance between them.  Techno pulled out some food and warmed it up with the fire before handing it to Quackity, who took it cautiously.</p>
<p>He started to eat, but halfway through he nearly started crying.  He wasn't exactly sure why, but it was probably some sort of mixture between still being cold, and lost, and his enemy finding him in the dark while he was slipping, and for some reason he still felt just so scared.</p>
<p>"Hey- Quackity?  You alright?  Are you- are you crying?"  Techno asked, slightly taken aback after looking closer at the boy sitting next to him.</p>
<p>"No!  I'm not- I'm not crying!  I'm not a baby!"  It didn't help that Quackity's voice cracked while he was speaking.  </p>
<p>"Oh my god you're crying."</p>
<p>"I'm not crying!"  </p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Quackity looked up.  He was certain he was hearing things.  There was just no way Techno had just said something even remotely empathetic.  Not to him.</p>
<p>But Techno was just looking at him expectantly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary and they were just two pals talking over a meal.  It was in that moment that Quackity lost it.  He was fully in littlespace at this point (something he would absolutely hate himself for once he was big again) and hearing anyone care about him, even Technoblade, when he was feeling this bad, sent him to tears.</p>
<p>"I'm just- It's hard!  I'm tired of working for people that don't listen to me!  And- and, I'm cold, an' lost, an I dunno where home is an I'm scared...dunno what to do..."  </p>
<p>Quackity didn't even realize that he had moved closer to Techno and was now leaning into his cloak as he cried, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them.</p>
<p>Techno was caught off guard, to say the least.  He had only ever seen Quackity as a loud, boisterous person who was one of the funniest people he'd met, but who talked way too much for his own good.  As far as Techno knew, Quackity hated him, had challenged him multiple times and failed every one, so he had no clue why he was suddenly so willing to open up to him.  Or why he was acting this way, childish.</p>
<p>But however hard it was for Techno to read people, he could tell Quackity was hurting.  And however much the two feuded, he still felt bad for the guy.  So he wrapped an arm around the crying boy and held him close, patting his shoulder and saying that everything would be okay, even if he didn't understand half the things that were going on.</p>
<p>Quackity leaned into the touch as a he cried, subconsciously slipping his thumb into his mouth.  In his little state of mind, he didn't care at all that Techno was right there and had no idea what was going on, or what he would have to explain later.  He just knew that he was sad, and craving the comfort Techno was giving him.  </p>
<p>Eventually, Quackity managed to cry himself to sleep, and instead of hearing the quiet sobs he was letting out, all Techno heard were soft snores.  He sighed, but decided to stay overnight to help the boy whenever he woke up, in case he was still in whatever state of mind he was tonight.</p>
<p>He helped Quackity lay down, being careful not to wake him, and shrugged off his red cape to throw it over Quackity's body to keep him warm during the night.  Techno could handle the cold, he lived in it.  Plus he had the fire.</p>
<p>He kept the fire going all night, and never slept, but in the early hours of the morning Quackity woke up and groaned when the sunlight hit his eyes.  He was sore, having slept on the forest floor, but he soon realized there was something covering him.  His eyes widened when he realized that what he thought was a blanket was actually Technoblade's cape.  He was even more surprised when he looked up and the pig man was still there, sitting by the still going fire.</p>
<p>Techno looked over at Quackity and gave a small wave, unsure how the other was feeling.</p>
<p>Quackity awkwardly waved back as he struggled to remember the events from the night before.  As the grogginess from his sleep wore off he remembered, and without a word he jumped up and gave Techno an extremely unexpected hug.</p>
<p>Techno jumped at first, never having been one for physical contact, but slowly he reached out and patted Quackity's back.</p>
<p>Quackity didn't look up for a little bit, but he whispered into Techno's shoulder, "Thank you," and something about that made Techno's extremely cold insides warm up, and he just brought the boy into an even tighter hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Little!Tommy, CG!Ghostbur & Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy hasn't been little since Wilbur stopped caring for him during Pogtopia.  Phil finally realizes this, and makes sure he gets to be as little as possible.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  It takes place before Tommy's exile, and Ghostbur remembers being Tommy's caregiver so him and Phil go take care of Tommy for the whole day.  Super fluffy</p>
<p>cw: none!</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day in L'Manberg when Ghostbur was visited by Phil in his sewer.  At first, Phil said he was there to visit with him, but it soon devolved into Phil questioning Ghostbur on the things he remembered.  Ghostbur sighed, a bit tired of always being asked about this, and simply handed him a book.  </p>
<p>Phil looked through it, saying a couple things out loud and Ghostbur smiling as he recalled each memory, but then he stopped suddenly.  He looked up at Ghostbur, who was looking at him curiously, and muttered out, "Taking care of Tommy?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur's face lit up.  "Yes, yes!  Ooh, I remember Alivebur loved taking care of him.  I know we're supposed to bully him for being a child, but there were these times when he'd actually act like one, and it was just the cutest thing!  And I remember him and Alivebur snuggling together, and it made him very happy."</p>
<p>"You remember being Tommy's caregiver."  Phil said plainly.</p>
<p>"Well, yes."  Ghostbur replied, rubbing at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Wil, have you taken care of Tommy at all since you became a ghost?  When was the last time you remember it happening?"  </p>
<p>Ghostbur was confused as to why Phil was so interested in Tommy's regression, but he answered, "Well, I haven't done it since I died.  Tommy hasn't come to me about it so I figured he wouldn't need me anymore.  I'm different from Alivebur anyways, he probably doesn't want ghost me. I remember how secretive he was about it all."</p>
<p>Phil stood up then, "C'mon, we need to go see Tommy."</p>
<p>Phil started exiting the sewer home, with Ghostbur following close behind.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Phil?  Where are we going?  You seem in such a rush, maybe you should calm down.  Here, have some blue!"  Ghostbur handed Phil some more of his magical crystal, and he took it thankfully, but kept moving at a speedy pace.</p>
<p>"We're going to see Tommy.  You said he hasn't been little since before you died, that was over a month ago.  I know you didn't know this so it's not your fault, but the reason Tommy never came to you as a ghost was because he felt bad about asking.  He always has, that's why you two had this routine, so he wouldn't always have to ask.  You told me and Techno about it so we wouldn't worry about him, but we should've realized it would be thrown off.  We should've done something.  I should've-"</p>
<p>They arrived at Tommy's house.  For once, he was actually there.  </p>
<p>"Hey Phil, Ghostbur.  Why're you two here?"  Tommy asked, looking curiously at them, wondering why they both looked like they just ran a mile, and why they were visiting him out of the blue.</p>
<p>"Tommy, when was the last time you regressed?"  Phil asked.  Tommy was taken aback by the seemingly random question.  He figured everyone forgot about his regression, since it had been so long.  Why was Phil suddenly asking him about it?</p>
<p>"Um, I don't know, somewhere around the start of Pogtopia.  Why?  What's going on?"</p>
<p>Phil's eyes widened.  "Tommy, that was months ago.  Don't you want to be little again?  I thought it helped you."</p>
<p>"Well it did, does, a lot, but I didn't want to bother anyone!  I already annoy everyone all the time, I figured this was just one thing I could live without if it meant not being that much more of a nuisance."</p>
<p>"Tommy..."</p>
<p>"M' sorry,"  Tommy was already slipping, and fast.  He should've realized, he had pushed down essentially his only healthy coping mechanism during some of the hardest times of his life, he should've realized that the second it was brought up again he would plummet into it.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you're alright.  C'mon, how about we go inside and take the rest of the day off?  Ghostbur and I will stay with you, and you can get as little as you want?  Does that sound good?"</p>
<p>Tommy just nodded and leaned into Phil's side as he was led back inside his house.  Tommy sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, looking up at the other two and grinning.  He was already tiny, and they could tell.  Phil whispered something to Ghostbur, who then nodded and sat down in front of Tommy while Phil left the room.</p>
<p>"Hi little Tommy!  Aww, you're so cute!  I remember taking care of you before, you always liked cuddling and playing."  While Ghostbur talked, he played with Tommy's hands a bit.  Tommy let him, giggling at the weird feeling the ghost touch brought.  </p>
<p>Ghostbur offered Tommy some blue, figuring that since he was meant to be relaxing it would help, but he took it away again when Tommy just tried putting it in his mouth.</p>
<p>Phil came back carrying a box filled with littlespace items.  He knew Tommy kept it under his bed, so he went to go get it.  He set the box down next to Tommy and let him look through it himself, but grabbed a pacifier and stuffie for him to start with.  When Phil sat down next to Tommy, the little boy immediately fell into his chest and snuggled close to him.  Phil smiled and hugged him closer.</p>
<p>Ghostbur kept rambling on about random things, and Tommy decided he liked listening to him, even if he didn't understand half of what was being said.  Tommy grabbed Phil's hands and played with them absentmindedly, enjoying moving his fingers around for no reason and giggling and babbling randomly.  </p>
<p>Eventually, Tommy started drifting off, and Phil let him.  He had time for a nap, and in an hour or so Phil would wake him up and get him a snack.  Ghostbur laid down next to Phil, stretching his arms and yawning once Tommy had fallen asleep.  </p>
<p>Phil smiled at the two around him, and quietly reached to get his communicator out without waking either of them up.  He wanted to message Techno to come over as well, so all four of them could spend the rest of the day together and Tommy could be as little as he wanted the entire time.  Phil knew he needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Little!Tommy, CG!Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets a headache and big brother Wilbur comes to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  I'm not sure if this really counts as a sickfic since it's just a headache, but I'm counting it as one because this was really all I wanted to write after not posting because I had a really bad headache and looking at my computer screen was hurting my eyes (I'm feeling better now don't worry).  Also, happy new year!</p>
<p>cw: headache, taking pills (to help the headache)</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 3-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was because he was overworking himself.  Maybe it was from being dehydrated, or his lack of sleep.  But for whatever reason, Tommy's currently felt like there was a bag of rocks continuously being smashed into his skull.</p>
<p>His head ached to the point where his eyes teared up and he verbally whined about it, catching Wilbur's attention in the other room.  Wilbur, worried, quickly hurried over to where Tommy was curled up on the couch, hands clutching at his messy hair.</p>
<p>"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?"  Wilbur tried asking, not sure about what headspace Tommy was currently in.  Of course, Tommy wasn't really in his headspace until Wilbur said that.  Tommy, instead of answering, just knocked his fists against his head and whined some more.</p>
<p>"Does your head hurt?"  </p>
<p>Tommy nodded.  He closed his eyes tight when they teared up, not wanting to cry and breathing harshly and whining to try and make it stop.  That only sent another spike of pain through his head, and he kicked his feet and groaned in annoyance.  </p>
<p>Wilbur sighed and sat down next to Tommy, and brought him into a hug.  He put small amounts of pressure on the boy's head as he stroked his hair.</p>
<p>"Does this help?"  Wilbur asked.  Tommy nodded again, so Wilbur kept doing it.  Tommy pressed into his side and tried to even out his breathing, since wanting to cry was only making his head hurt even more.  </p>
<p>Eventually, Wilbur got up, but when Tommy whined and pulled on his sleeve to make him stay, Wilbur turned to him and said, "I'm just going to get you a glass of water and some medicine.  It'll help make your headache go away a lot quicker if you hydrate."</p>
<p>Tommy, fully in littlespace at this point, still whined at the idea of his caregiver leaving, even if just for a few minutes.  Wilbur sighed and tossed a soft blanket over the little, pushing him back into the couch and tucking him in.  He ran his fingers through Tommy's hair once more to calm him again and muttered,  "I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Tommy pouted, but didn't protest again when Wilbur stepped out of the room.  True to his word, Wilbur returned only a minute later with some water in a blue sippy cup and two pills.  He helped Tommy to grab onto the cup and drink out of it, and then held out the pills for Tommy to take.  Tommy took them reluctantly (he never liked taking pills but was willing to do it if it would stop the aching in his head) and then looked back at Wilbur with soft eyes.  Wilbur set down the sippy cup for him and brought him into another hug, stroking his hair again.</p>
<p>"You should try and go to sleep, getting rest will also help."  Wilbur said gently, trying not to be loud so he wouldn't hurt Tommy's ears.  "Drink some more water first, though."  He brought the sippy cup back up to Tommy's lips.  Tommy drank, and then nestled into Wilbur's side, closing his eyes tightly before trying to relax them when it just brought more pain to his head.</p>
<p>Wilbur started humming a soft tune and continued stroking Tommy's hair.  Tommy vaguely recognized it as one of the lullabies Phil used to sing to them as kids, although Wilbur had a much better voice than their father did.  Tommy pushed further into Wilbur.</p>
<p>He tried to sleep, he really did.  But every time he got close it was like the pain got worse, and he just couldn't do it.  He whined and kicked his feet again, burying his face into Wilbur's shoulder, and then his arm when he realized the shoulder wasn't comfortable and just making things worse.</p>
<p>"Tommy, Tommy, stop moving around so much."  Wilbur tried relaxing the boy, who seemed to be getting overwhelmed.  </p>
<p>"Can't get comfy!"  Tommy whined.  There was more to it than that, but even talking was triggering more pain in his head so he didn't want to go into full detail.  Wilbur seemed to realize what was going on, and just brought Tommy in for another hug.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's okay.  How about you drink some more water and wait for the medicine to kick in?  When it does, it should be easier to sleep."  Wilbur held up the sippy cup again, and Tommy drank more out of it.  "Do you also want to move to your bed?  I can carry you, if you want.  That might be more comfortable than the couch."  </p>
<p>Tommy nodded sadly, drinking more water.  Wilbur stood up and hoisted Tommy up as well, keeping a tight grip on him while he wrapped his legs around his caregiver's waist, and his arms around his neck.</p>
<p>Wilbur carried Tommy into his room and gently set him down on his bed, pushing some stuffies aside to make room for him to lay down and get comfortable.  Tommy did lay down, and Wilbur brought the blankets up over him and then turned the fan on.  </p>
<p>Tommy grabbed his favorite cow stuffie and held it close, doing the same with Wilbur's arm when he sat on the bed next to Tommy after turning out the lights, thinking the brightness was also probably hurting the boy.  </p>
<p>"Are you feeling a bit better now?  Is there something else you want me to do?"  Wilbur asked, gazing down at his brother.  Tommy shook his head.  "Here, have some more water."</p>
<p>After drinking some more, Tommy leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes again.  Wilbur started humming again, and this time, it was a bit easier for Tommy to drift off.  He pulled Wilbur down so they were laying together, and Wilbur took a minute to get comfortable in the bed as well, having a feeling Tommy wasn't going to let him leave any time soon.  </p>
<p>Tommy leaned into Wilbur and sighed out, trying to fall asleep.  The medicine was starting to work, making it a bit easier for him to drift off now that the headache was slightly less severe.</p>
<p>Wilbur wasn't far behind once Tommy drifted off.  Between the dark room and the warmth of the blankets and being hugged by his baby brother, it was more difficult to stay awake than to just give in and sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Little!Schlatt, CG!Tubbo & Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Big Q plan a regression day for Schlatt as a reward for working so hard on his presidential duties.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  This one was actually really hard for me to write at first because I just have a really hard time imagining Schlatt having anything to do with age regression, cg or little, so I had some difficulties trying to get his character down.  A couple people wanted it to happen though so I didn't want to just not do it, so I hope you enjoy it!  I don't think it turned out too bad, anyway</p>
<p>cw: none!</p>
<p>Schlatt's headspace age: 6-8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, Schlatt, don't fight me on this.  You have to get dressed and brush your teeth before we do anything else today."  </p>
<p>Tubbo was trying to reason with kid-minded president in front of him.  It wasn't going well.  He had managed to get Schlatt awake and to eat his breakfast, but now that he actually had to get ready for the day, things were already going south.</p>
<p>Quackity was much better at this than Tubbo was, he knew it, but Quackity was off doing who knows what, and Schlatt was standing in front of the chair he was just sitting in to eat breakfast, refusing to move and crossing his arms to signify his determination.</p>
<p>"Come on buddy, Big Q and I planned out this whole big day for you and you're just gonna pass it up because you don't feel like doing something you've done a million times before?  Now that just seems ridiculous!"</p>
<p>Still, Schlatt just stomped his foot and refused to budge.  Luckily, just then entered the one and only Big Q, who quickly assessed the situation before walking over to where Tubbo stood and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making the boy jump, not having realized he was there.</p>
<p>"Hey kiddo, you not feeling getting ready today?"  Quackity said, slouching a bit.  Schlatt shook his head quickly.</p>
<p>"Really?  Not even after I tell you that if you can go and do that for me we can...go to the park?  And watch movies?  And color?  And do whatever your little heart desires because this day is for you?"</p>
<p>Schlatt looked up, going wide eyed and staring at Quackity, who smiled slyly, knowing his plan was working. </p>
<p>"Really?"  Schlatt asked, his voice much softer than usual.</p>
<p>Quackity nodded, "Yeah!  Here, how about I race you back to your bedroom and help you pick out an outfit?  C'mon, I bet I can beat you!" </p>
<p>Schlatt shook his head, already getting ready to run.  "Nuh!  I beat you!"  Then he took off.  Quackity raced behind him, just barely overtaking him for most of the way (it was easy when Schlatt's running was much sloppier than usual due to his headspace), but purposefully slowing down right at the end and letting Schlatt speed past him and run straight into his bed, flopping face first into the mattress.</p>
<p>"I wvin!"  Schlatt yelled, his voice muffled by the sheets.</p>
<p>Quackity laughed, "Yeah bud, you win.  I was close, though!  Now come on, let's get you dressed and ready for the big day ahead."  Quackity moved to Schlatt's closet, pulling out certain clothes he thought Schlatt would want to wear while the little boy shouted about the race definitely not being close, and how he was definitely winning the  whole time.</p>
<p>Tubbo was sitting at the dining table with his head in his fist, boredly looking through his communicator when Quackity and Schlatt ran back into the room with him, making his head shoot up.  Schlatt was stood in front of him, smiling up at him, fully dressed in a blue hoodie that was way too big for him and jeans.  Normally, he would never be caught dead in anything other than a perfectly tailored, clean black suit, but in littlespace he couldn't care less.  </p>
<p>"Schlatt you look awesome!"  Tubbo beamed, standing up and ruffling Schlatt's hair, despite the president being a good few inches taller than he was.  Schlatt grinned back at him.</p>
<p>"Wanna go to the park!"  Schlatt exclaimed, already wandering off.  </p>
<p>Tubbo looked over at Quackity, who was still standing in the doorway.  "How are you able to get him to do anything?"  Tubbo asked.  Quackity laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Just make everything a game.  No one wants to do chores, but everyone wants to play games."  Quackity walked past Tubbo, dragging him along to where Schlatt was.  They both grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to the main entrance to the building, all hyping each other up about going to the park.  </p>
<p>By the time they arrived at the park in L'Manberg, it was midday.  No one had stopped them on the way there, Tubbo guessed it was because they were more difficult to recognize in casual clothing.  Schlatt immediately ran over to the swing set, sitting down on one of the swings and kicking his legs.  He looked up and saw Quackity standing there and shouted out, "Push me!"</p>
<p>Quackity sighed dramatically and walked over to him.  "Try being a bit more polite than that."  He joked.  He didn't really care, but figured it would be better for the little to hear.  And it worked.</p>
<p>"Please?"  Schlatt added immediately after, making Quackity light up and run behind him.</p>
<p>"Well alright then, since you asked so nicely."</p>
<p>He started gently pushing Schlatt on the swing, backing off when he got fairly high and just letting him swing back and forth on his own.  Schlatt laughed loudly, quickly getting Quackity and then Tubbo to join in.</p>
<p>Even after he was done on the swings, Schlatt kept happily running around the park, getting Quackity and Tubbo to join in with him on games and structures and just having fun for hours.  Eventually, he did start to get tired, which was when Tubbo suggested they head home.  Schlatt put up a small fight just for the sake of it, stomping his foot and angrily muttering about not wanting to leave yet, but when Quackity suggested that they watch a movie when they got home, Schlatt soon gave in.  </p>
<p>On the walk home they passed way fewer people, since less people were out as it grew darker in L'Manberg.  And when they got home, as promised, Tubbo got out loads of snacks and Quackity put on their favorite movie, and the three of them cuddled together for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Little!Tommy, CG!Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy accidentally regresses when Tubbo, Fundy, and Big Q yell at him in the aftermath of robbing George's house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request!  Wooo more little Tommy I know you all love him lol.  This is major hurt/comfort, so just beware, lots of angst.  Fluffy ending though :D  </p>
<p>Also just for anyone who's curious about my updating schedule (or lack thereof) I'm experiencing lots of Sad Boi Hours™ and going back to school so I'm really sorry if I don't post as much.  I really do try to post every day and sometimes it's easy, but sometimes it's really hard and I just have no motivation so if that happens I apologize, I'll try and get out new chapters as soon as I can :) plus I really love writing these so when I don't get to I also feel bad for myself, just saying this so that no one feels bad if I do post a lot because I know that's something I'd probably worry about lol</p>
<p>cw: crying, yelling, self-deprecating thoughts</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're selfish, Tommy!  You never think of anyone but yourself!"  Tubbo was yelling, and Tommy was just trying to block it out.  He was staring at the ground, trying to keep a straight face, his arms hugging himself while he listened to the president berate him.  </p>
<p>"Honestly man, what were you thinking?  Because of you, now our whole country is on the verge of war again!  I thought we were done with this but you just can't stop!"  Fundy joined in.  Big Q was standing next to him, oddly quiet.</p>
<p>"Well maybe if you actually listened to me and helped me we wouldn't be in this mess!"  Tommy finally shouted back.</p>
<p>"No!  Tommy!  You need to stop acting like you're all that matters, like you're some saint that's all that matters!  You're selfish, and you act like a petty child, and I never should have made you vice president!"  Tubbo immediately countered.  There was a moment of silence after that.</p>
<p>For Tommy, there was only silence after that.  Even when they started speaking to him again, he didn't hear.  All he could hear was Tubbo, over and over, calling him selfish.  And he was right, Tommy knew it.  He was selfish, and petty, and a walking mistake.</p>
<p>His subconscious heard his thoughts and took it as a cue to regress.  That's what he always did when he felt down, and right now, he was definitely feeling very bad.  But it was sudden.  He wasn't expecting it, he didn't mean for it to happen.  He could still hear the others yelling at him, suddenly it was all he could hear, and tears pricked at his eyes.</p>
<p>"Tommy, Tommy?  Hey, look at me."</p>
<p>Tommy's head shot up, and he stared directly at Tubbo.  For the first time in awhile, Tubbo seemed to actually see Tommy as well.  Not seeing him as a thorn in his side, a bug that wouldn't go away, a loud-mouthed nuisance to everyone he came across, but seeing him for who he truly was.  His best friend, a fellow kid who had been dragged through too much too soon, someone who had always been by his side even through his worst.  He saw his friend's wide eyes and saw a scared toddler hiding behind them, someone who just wanted to cry and be held but didn't know how and lashed out as a response.  </p>
<p>Without warning, Tubbo ran forward and pulled his best friend into a tight hug.  Tommy gasped, but then immediately hugged back.  Tears slipped down his face, and soon he was sobbing into Tubbo's shoulder.   </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Tommy, I'm sorry."  Tubbo mumbled.  Fundy and Big Q were still standing behind them, just watching, both shocked.  </p>
<p>"Tommy I-"  Big Q started to say something, but Tubbo whipped around before he could finish.</p>
<p>"Both of you get out of here!  We've done enough damage.  You two need to leave."  </p>
<p>Fundy and Big Q stared at him again, but Fundy did finally grab Big Q's arm and pulled him away from the scene.  Tubbo turned back to Tommy, who was wiping his face with his fist and grabbing at Tubbo's sleeve.</p>
<p>"C'mon big man, let's go home."  Tubbo grabbed Tommy's hand and led him back to Tommy's home.  Tommy clung to his caregiver's side the entire time, not once letting Tubbo more than a few inches away from him.  He was still sniffling for most of the way, but he calmed down more and more with time, now that the yelling was over.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Tommy's house Tubbo meant to go and get some of the boy's little gear, but all Tommy did was plop himself down and pull Tubbo down with him.  He cuddled up right next to Tubbo, wrapping his arms around him and sighing.</p>
<p>"My big," he mumbled, squeezing Tubbo a bit tighter.  </p>
<p>Tubbo patted Tommy on the back and wrapped him in a hug as well.  "Yes, I'm your big.  And you're my little, I'm sorry I ever forgot that."</p>
<p>Tommy nodded into his side, "Yours."</p>
<p>Tommy didn't mean to, but after awhile of sitting in silence, even with the comfort of his caregiver right by his side, his thoughts started wandering again.  With the incident from earlier, they weren't wandering anywhere nice.  Tommy sniffled again, hiccuping and trying to suppress another sob.</p>
<p>Tubbo immediately held onto him tighter.  "Tommy?  What's wrong?"  He asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Tommy just shook his head.  "Don' like yelling," he mumbled.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry.  Oh gosh I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you.  I wasn't thinking, I was upset and stressed about Dream, I should've thought more about you.  I'm so sorry, I promise, it won't happen again."</p>
<p>Tommy nodded.  "I believe you.  M' sorry, for stressin' you out."</p>
<p>"No, no, it's not your fault.  Dream really overreacted compared to what you did.  You shouldn't have done it but he's made the situation much worse than you have, it's all his fault, not yours."</p>
<p>Tommy sniffled again, and buried himself deeper into Tubbo's side, if that was possible.  Tubbo patted Tommy's back before sitting up a bit, pulling the little boy with him.</p>
<p>"C'mon, if you're gonna go to sleep then let's at least get you to your bed.  It's a lot comfier than this couch is."</p>
<p>Despite whining about it, Tommy stood along with Tubbo and let himself be dragged to his bedroom, and let Tubbo tuck him in, although he did once again pull Tubbo right into his side.  Tubbo grabbed a paci from off a table next to the bed and plopped it in Tommy's mouth, hoping that sucking on it would also help him calm down from crying so much.  Then he handed Tommy his cow stuffie, and then he gathered up Tommy in his arms and hugged him close while he drifted off.</p>
<p>Tommy was the comfiest he had been in a very long time.  He finally felt safe again, in his caregiver's arms.  With his best friend in the whole world.  He curled up into Tubbo's side once again, hugging his stuffie and sucking on his paci, and happily closed his eyes without fear of being struck by terrible memories or mean voices.  He slept very well, and so did Tubbo, and for a little bit it was like nothing was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Little!Ghostbur, CG!Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur is stressed about constantly taking care of Tommy during his exile and starts to regress.  Tommy, his former caregiver when he was still alive, is happy to be able to care for him again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another request!  It takes place during Logstedshire, for context.  Also, how's everyone feeling after today and yesterday's streams???  Lots of craziness I love it</p>
<p>cw: crying</p>
<p>Ghostbur's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was pacing.  He did that a lot now, Ghostbur noticed.  He paced, or he sat very still.</p>
<p>"I'm all alone, Ghostbur.  No one visits me, it's so lonely.  All the time, completely alone."</p>
<p>Ghostbur looked up.  This was something Tommy also did a lot now.  He felt sorry for himself.  Ghostbur felt bad for him, so he tried to comfort his little brother when he could.  </p>
<p>"You're not alone, Tommy!  You have me!  I'm here!"  Ghostbur said cheerily, but the tone never reached his face.  Truth was, he had been on the verge of regressing for awhile now, but Tommy was still hurting so it didn't feel right to regress now and force Tommy to take care of him.  </p>
<p>Tommy stopped pacing momentarily and looked up at Ghostbur, before staring back at the ground and continuing to move.</p>
<p>"You're dead.  You don't count."</p>
<p>Ghostbur looked at the ground as well.  "Oh,"  He said quietly.  He slipped a bit more, but controlled himself.  "Well what about Dream?  He visits you."</p>
<p>"I don't think Dream really cares about me.  Does he?"</p>
<p>"He's nice to me.  Is he nice to you?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes...I guess he does care.  But still, I miss L'Manberg."</p>
<p>"Well why don't you just go back?  I know the way, I can take you if you want.  I can show you my sewer!  I want to go back to my sewer."</p>
<p>Tommy just shook his head.  "I can't leave.  Can't go."</p>
<p>Wilbur bit his lip and started messing with his thumbs.  He reached into his pocket and grabbed some blue.  He held the crystal in his hands, this one was still fairly clear, and played with it a bit.  He giggled as it turned a bit more blue and rubbed it with his fingers, holding it up to his face.</p>
<p>Tommy looked at him weirdly and walked over to the log he was sitting on.  Ghostbur looked up at him and grinned, grabbing another crystal from his pocket.  "D'you wan' sum blue?"  He asked.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and took the blue, holding it gently in his hands as he sat down next to his ghostly brother.  Tommy leaned over and rested his head on Ghostbur's shoulder, shivering slightly at how cold he was.  It was always weird touching him as a ghost, but ever since he mastered interacting with the world he seemed to love physical contact, so Tommy and some others made an effort.  </p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Tommy's breathing became shaky.  His bottom lip trembled and tears rose in his eyes.  He started silently crying, his body shaking against Ghostbur's side.  Ghostbur's eyes widened at the sudden display of emotion, and immediately wrapped his arms around Tommy and hugged him tightly.  Tommy quickly hugged him back.</p>
<p>"H-hey, Ghostbur?"  Tommy asked after a little while, his voice still a bit unstable.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Do-do you rem-member Alivebur, this thing he used to do?  He...well he used to do this thing where he changed his mindset and went all kid-like.  I know it sounds weird, but...do you remember anything like that?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur's eyes widened.  He sat up and looked at Tommy, who was looking at him curiously, tear stains on his cheeks but no longer crying.  "You remember me regressing?"</p>
<p>Tommy's jaw nearly dropped.  "YOU remember?  Do you still do it?"</p>
<p>Ghostbur nodded frantically, and Tommy almost burst out laughing despite his previous crying.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?  You know I loved taking care of you!  I thought you didn't remember..."</p>
<p>"You were always busy.  I didn't want to bother you, I thought it only helped me and got in your way."</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head, "God, no, I loved it so much.  It helped me a lot too, taking care of you.  Finally felt free from everything around us, like for once I was in control of something.  You always said you liked finally not having to control everything for once."</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded and hugged Tommy again.  "Missed you carin' for me.  Being on my own not as fun."</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Tommy entered caregiver mode.  He pulled Ghostbur close and rocked him back and forth gently, whispering, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here now."</p>
<p>Ghostbur leaned against Tommy and finally let himself slip.  After holding it back for so long, it was easy, especially with Tommy comforting him.  </p>
<p>"Hey, how about we go in that cabin you built?  It's warmer in there, and we can make a pillow fort!"</p>
<p>Ghostbur jumped up happily at the suggestion.  Tommy followed closely behind as Ghostbur raced to the cabin.  By the time Tommy walked inside, Ghostbur was already grabbing every blanket he saw and tossing them in a pile on the floor.  Tommy stepped over the pile to reach Ghostbur and pulled him back from a tall cabinet he was reaching for.</p>
<p>"How about you go get some pillows from off the couch?  I think you're a bit too small to be reaching for something this high up."</p>
<p>Ghostbur nodded rapidly and ran back to the pile of blankets.  Tommy grabbed the rest of the spare sheets from out of the cupboard and brought them back to where Ghostbur was on the ground, reaching onto the couch to grab the pillows from off of it.  </p>
<p>The two worked together to set up the sheets so that they both had enough room to fit underneath, and have some extra space to move around.  It ended up taking up most of the floorspace in the cabin, but neither of them really minded.  When the whole fort was done being set up, Tommy helped Ghostbur slide in underneath before following behind himself.</p>
<p>They had laid a thicker blanket on the ground so they could lay comfortably on it, as well as placing a few pillows around.  Tommy sat down crisscrossed, and Ghostbur immediately fell into his lap.  Tommy stroked his hair a bit, keeping his other arm around the ghost's chest to keep him close.  Ghostbur grabbing the hand across his chest and played with the fingers, giggling as they moved.  He moved his own fingers in response.  </p>
<p>They stayed like that for the rest of the night.  Tommy never slept, but after awhile Ghostbur passed out on top of him so he made sure to not move and let him sleep.  It felt so good to him to be a caregiver again, he missed it.  He missed caring for his brother.  And Ghostbur was so incredibly happy to have someone to care for him again, and ended up going into littlespace almost every time he visited Tommy from then on.  They were both just happy to have each other back, the way they did before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Little!Wilbur, Big!Schlatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur gets caught within Manberg's borders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I got requested to write little Wilbur and cg Schlatt and I may have taken that and just made it super angsty.  Here you go :) (takes place during Pogtopia, but before Wilbur goes insane)</p>
<p>cw: crying</p>
<p>Wilbur's headspace age: 3-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur didn't mean to get caught regressed in enemy territory.  He was just out scouting for resources near Manberg.  He didn't even go inside, but no one told him they expanded territory!  He didn't mean to jump and almost scream, plunging into his regression when he heard a voice behind him while he was cutting down a tree.  He didn't mean to whip around with wide, scared eyes just to meet Schlatt staring right back at him, facial expression a mix between amused and concerned.</p>
<p>Schlatt slowly looking back and forth between Wilbur, the rather blunt axe he was holding, and the tree he was barely making any progress on chopping down behind him.</p>
<p>"You know you can't do that here, Wilbur.  You shouldn't even be here."</p>
<p>Wilbur just stared at him, gripping his axe a bit tighter.  As he regressed, he became very aware that a fight would not go very well for him, but it made him feel safer to have even the slightest bit of protection.</p>
<p>"I'm not in your country.  I'm free to do whatever I want here."  Wilbur tried to stand up straighter and sound as big and powerful as he could, but even he knew he still sounded like a scared child.  He felt like one too.</p>
<p>"I don't know if anyone's told you, apparently not, but Manberg has expanded!  See, what my country had before was a small piece of insignificant land that gave no real power, it was still a mockery to every other nation.  But after I'm done, it will be a vast empire, one that no one will ever doubt again.  So, in fact yes, you are currently in Manberg.  And I suggest you get out."</p>
<p>While Schlatt gave his monologue, he slowly stepped closer to Wilbur, until he was able to put his hand on the other's shoulder and shove him back a little.  Wilbur backed up, but hit the tree and yelped.  He dropped the axe and brought his hands up to his head in a sad attempt to block his face.</p>
<p>"M' sorry!  Didn't know, din't know, sowwy..." Wilbur started to cry, shrinking down and still keeping his head covered.  Schlatt stared at him, very confused.  He had known Wilbur for years even before they became enemies, but never once had he seen him act like this.  </p>
<p>Schlatt tried to approach Wilbur slowly, kneeling down so that he would be at the same height and slowly reaching out, as if he was dealing with a scared animal.  Wilbur still refused to look at him, instead keeping his eyes trained on his knees that he had pulled up to his chest.  </p>
<p>"Hey what the hell is this, what are you doing?  Why are you acting like that?"  Schlatt tried to be soft in his tone so he wouldn't scare the man in front of him any more, but it didn't work very well and he still came off sounding pretty rough.  Wilbur just whimpered, shaking slightly.  </p>
<p>"Hey hey it's okay,"  Schlatt tried again, "It's fine it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything.  You really should get out of here, but I guess if you're having a hard time I won't force you just yet.  I mean, yeah sure you're exiled, but I just want you out of my country, I don't want you to die from a panic attack."</p>
<p>Schlatt moved himself so that he was also sitting against the tree, next to Wilbur.  He sighed and gently grabbed Wilbur's hand, wondering if any sort of physical contact would help to calm him down.  The faster he calmed down, the faster he could be out of here.</p>
<p>At the touch, Wilbur immediately leaned into Schlatt, resting his head on his shoulder and pushing into him slightly.  Schlatt looked at him weirdly, but didn't say anything.  </p>
<p>"Why'd you get rid of me?"  Wilbur asked after a couple minutes of silence, when his tears were starting to die down.</p>
<p>"Hm?"  Schlatt looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>"Why'd you force me n Tommy out?  Why?  What did we do?"</p>
<p>Schlatt sighed.  "You gotta understand, that was just business.  I didn't want any remnants of your rule, and you're a pretty big part of that.  I had to do what I had to do, to make Manberg the best it could be.  You may see me as 'the bad guy', but I'm just doing what's best for my country."</p>
<p>"You're country stinks now."</p>
<p>"The people are happy."</p>
<p>Wilbur stayed quiet.  They fell back into silence.</p>
<p>After awhile, Schlatt figured Wilbur had calmed down enough to be able to scurry off back to wherever he came from.  </p>
<p>"Hey, Wil, you think you can head home now?  I'm feeling nice tonight so if you leave now I promise I won't do anything about you being here, and no one will find out."</p>
<p>Wilbur didn't respond.  Schlatt glanced at him, and saw that he had fallen asleep.  He was still leaning on Schlatt's shoulder, but now his eyes were closed and his breathing was much more peaceful, his former gushes of tears now only stains on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Schlatt wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do now.  Normally, he would've just forced Wilbur awake and chased him off, but something about tonight was different.  Wilbur had acted different.  He seemed too innocent, had acted like he was genuinely sorry for coming into Manberg.  Not to mention, the bags under his eyes seemed to sink his whole face to the point where even Schlatt was slightly concerned and would have felt bad about waking him.  </p>
<p>But he couldn't stay.  There was no way Schlatt was going to let him stay in Manberg, but there was also no way he was going to sit out here under a half cut down tree with his enemy all night.  </p>
<p>Eventually, Schlatt stood.  Wilbur shifted and groaned a bit in his sleep, but Schlatt made sure he didn't wake up.  Then, he picked Wilbur up with a huff and started walking.  He walked until he reached the end of Manberg's territory, by which time the moon was dipping low in the sky.  </p>
<p>He set Wilbur down gently on a patch of grass.  He checked him over, making sure he wasn't hurt and was still asleep.  Satisfied, he stood up again and started walking away.  In years past, he would've brought Wilbur to safety and made sure he was okay, but their relationship had changed.  They weren't friends anymore.  Schlatt didn't want him dead, but he was happy as long as the other was out of his country.  </p>
<p>Besides, Wilbur could handle himself.  With the sun almost rising he would wake up soon, or one of his brothers would come looking for him.  </p>
<p>By the time Schlatt got back to his home in Manberg, the sun was nearly finished rising.  It rose so fast.  Schlatt contemplated whether it would be worth it or not to try and get the hour of sleep he had left before his day began again.  Something in him told him it would be impossible even if he tried.</p>
<p>Wilbur didn't wake up until someone shook him violently.  It was Tommy.  Although the weather was warm, Wilbur was shivering.  Tommy brought him into a hug and held him for a long time, relieved he was still alive.  </p>
<p>Wilbur remembered everything from the night before and almost started crying again, regressing slightly.  Tommy never let go of him, but slowly led him back to Pogtopia, where Techno was pacing quickly.  The second he saw the other two enter, he rushed forward and brought them both into a hug.  Normally, he never would have done anything of the sort, but the sheer relief he felt at the sight of his brothers safe and home again was enough to override any discomfort he usually felt at physical contact.  Wilbur melted into his brothers, and finally, felt safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Little!Tubbo, CG!Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity comforts Tubbo when he panics about being similar to Schlatt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another request! Kind of similar to the chapter where Tubbo calls Tommy selfish and then comforts him, but like reversed.  Takes place in the aftermath of Tommy burning down George's house.  Oop the boy's got ~trauma~</p>
<p>cw: swears in the beginning, yelling, mentions of past abusive relationship, crying, panic attack, mention of death (Tubbo's execution)</p>
<p>Tubbo's headspace age: 0-2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're selfish!"</p>
<p>Tubbo hadn't meant to shout at his best friend.  He was just getting so angry, so fed up with having to keep his emotions all bottled up!  He always went along with whatever anyone said, he just wanted to speak his mind for once.</p>
<p>"Yeah?  Well if you do this, you're no better than Schlatt!"</p>
<p>Tommy hadn't meant to shout either.  It was always his reaction to shout back when someone yelled at him, but it had never been Tubbo before.  It happened before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>But the damage was done.  Silence fell upon the group, and Tubbo stared at Tommy with wide eyes.  Tommy stared back.  Quackity ran forward, shoving Tommy back with enough force to push him to the ground.</p>
<p>"Don't you say shit like that!  You don't get to say shit like that!  You didn't work for that fucker, you don't get to say shit like that!"</p>
<p>Tubbo tried grabbing Quackity's arm, but he shook it off and continued, "Tubbo is the best goddamn president this country has ever had, and if you ever compare him to that monstrosity of a leader then you deserve to get thrown out!"</p>
<p>Tommy was bad on his feet in a second but Quackity was already turning away, grabbing Tubbo by the arm and pulling him along.</p>
<p>"C'mon bud, this asshole doesn't know what he's talking about let's get out of here."</p>
<p>Tubbo clung to his caregiver's side and let himself be pulled away, only sparing one glance back at his best friend.  Tommy was staring at him, his face looks furious, but he wasn't doing anything.  He was just watching them leave.  Tears pricked at Tubbo's eyes and he quickly turned back to the path ahead, leaning further into Quackity's side.</p>
<p>Quackity led the two of them back to his house, and got Tubbo comfy on the couch, wrapping him up in blankets and handing him a bee stuffie that was still lying on the floor from the last time Tubbo was over.  Even the boy never specified that he wanted to regress, Quackity knew it would help calm him down, especially after what Tommy said.</p>
<p>Tubbo was thankful, and curled in on himself until he was a small ball on the couch, looking up at Quackity sadly.  The words were still ringing through his mind, "you're no better than Schlatt".  Tubbo knew Tommy didn't mean what he said, he was just angry, but it still hurt.  </p>
<p>It still hurt to be compared to the person who had him killed just to embarrass him, who constantly yelled at him and made fun of him and got the others to laugh at him for making the smallest mistakes.  He had tried so hard to break the cycle, but maybe that was just impossible.  Maybe he was always just going to be the next Schlatt.  </p>
<p>He almost started crying again, but tried to hold back the tears.  He wanted to be happy in his littlespace, not just crying and sad because his friend hurt his feelings.  </p>
<p>Quackity saw the little boy tear up and immediately ran over, collapsing onto the couch as well and pulling Tubbo into his lap.  He showed a pacifier in his hands and carefully slipped it into Tubbo's mouth, who sucked on it and stared up at his caregiver.  Quackity brushed his fingers through Tubbo's hair and smiled down at him.  His smile was contagious, and Tubbo smiled back, giggling a bit through the paci.</p>
<p>Tubbo curled into Quackity's lap and hugged his stuffie closer as Quackity wrapped two arms around him, keeping him close as the boy dozed off.</p>
<p>"Big 'oo?" Tubbo asked suddenly.  His voice was quiet and shy, and he was still facing away from his caregiver.  Quackity looked down at him, surprised he had talked.  He usually didn't get much more than nonsense babbles when it came to Tubbo's littlespace.  </p>
<p> "Yeah bud?  What's going on?"</p>
<p>"M' I like him?  Big bad?"</p>
<p>Quackity went quiet.  Then,</p>
<p>"No.  No you're nothing like him.  Hey, listen to me.  You're the best president this nation has ever had.  I mean it.  You actually care about the people, and always do what's best for the country and what will keep us safe.  The big bad guy only ever cared about violence and power, you're so much better than him.  You're so much better-"</p>
<p>Tubbo rolled over and flung his arms around Quackity and started sobbing into his chest.  Quackity was quick to hug him back, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna be like him!"  Tubbo cried.  Quackity kept trying to calm him.</p>
<p>"Tommy was wrong.  You're such a good leader.  You're nothing like him.  I promise.  I know he was terrible to you, he was terrible to all of us.  But it's okay, he's gone now.  It's just us, and we're so much better than him.  Nothing like him."</p>
<p>It took awhile before Tubbo started calming down.  Quackity got worried, he was never as good at comforting the little as he was at playing with him.  He always got slightly nervous that he wouldn't be able to cheer Tubbo up again and he would remain sad until he dropped out of his headspace again.  But eventually, Tubbo did cry himself out and slowly settled down.</p>
<p>Quackity kept patting Tubbo's back gently, picking up the pacifier that Tubbo dropped on his leg and giving it back to him, scared that if he didn't continue to comfort the boy with everything he had he would start to cry again.</p>
<p>Tubbo hummed quietly and mumbled out some nonsense babbles, which Quackity smiled at.  He was much more used to that.  Tubbo grabbed at his bee plush and the paci in his mouth and yawned, snuggling further into Quackity.</p>
<p>Quackity made peace with the fact that he wasn't going to be moving any time soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Little!Tommy, CG!Ranboo & Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Tommy feels safe for the first time in months after finding Technoblade, he accidentally slips in front of him and Ranboo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo request poggg! I genuinely cannot tell if this is good or bad my brain is so incredibly frazzled right now but please take my mind dump thank</p>
<p>Mostly fluff, some angst at the end also wooo protective Technooo I'm also manifesting protective Wilbur for whenever he gets resurrected in canon I will die on this family dynamic</p>
<p>cw: referenced past abusive relationship</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 6-10</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy, Techno, and Ranboo were all still standing out in the snow.  Techno was allowing Ranboo to stay longer now that he had handed over some of Techno's armor.  Tommy was still unsure how long he would be staying, now that he was found out.</p>
<p>"So, Techno, can I stay?  I mean I have my own room, it would be kind of rude to kick me out."  Tommy tried reasoning.  Techno glared at him.  His gaze softened when Tommy shrunk back a little.</p>
<p>"Yeah, fine, you can stay.  You have to stop stealing my things, though."</p>
<p>"Aww hell yeah!  Hear that Ranboo?  I'm livin' with The Blade now!  Isn't that right?"</p>
<p>"If you don't shut up it won't be right for very long," Techno grumbled.  Tommy immediately went silent, staring at him.  Techno stared back, confused.  "It was just a joke, Tommy.  Who knows, maybe you're incessant chattering will drown out the voices."</p>
<p>Tommy grinned.  He punched the air and then jumped around in the snow excitedly.  Then he looked up again.  "And I can eat, right?  And - and have my own armor, and room, and like actually live here, right?"</p>
<p> Techno stared at him.  "Yeah, obviously.  Why would you even ask that?  Of course- do whatever you want."  In time, Techno would learn to regret those words.  But right now, he was focused on making sure Tommy felt safe.  He wasn't sure what happened to the boy, but he was more than a little upset about it.</p>
<p>It worked a little too well.</p>
<p>Tommy started jumping around in the snow again, unbelievably excited.  So much so, that he completely dropped into his headspace.  </p>
<p>"Hey, let's build a snowman!  I wanna build a snowman."  </p>
<p>Before Techno or Ranboo could respond, Tommy was on his knees in the snow, gathering up the white dust around him into a ball.  Techno and Ranboo looked at each other, both confused at how the boy in front of them was acting.  When neither of them joined Tommy, he looked up and frowned.</p>
<p>"C'mon!  Someone play with me!" Tommy had never been little around other people before.  He only started regressing during exile and always had to do it alone.  He intended to keep it that way even when he left, but now that he had actually dropped in front of people, his regressed mind didn't care.  He just wanted attention.</p>
<p>Ranboo was the first to join him on the ground, deciding it would be better to just try and keep him happy rather than question anything.  He had his suspicions.  Techno just kept staring weirdly at them.  </p>
<p>"Technooo come helpp!!" Tommy whined when the first part of the snowman's body was done and Techno had still done nothing but stand there and watch them awkwardly.  </p>
<p>Techno finally sighed and knelt down to help them collect snow, but first he shrugged off his blue cape and draped it over Tommy's shoulders.  </p>
<p>"You're gonna freeze if you're out here playing in the snow with only a t-shirt on,"  He muttered.  The small gesture made Tommy's little heart leap.  Ranboo smiled as well, watching the brothers interact.  He had only considered an alliance with Technoblade because of his loyalty to Phil, but maybe the anarchist wasn't actually all that bad.  </p>
<p>Ranboo continued to help Tommy build his snowman (Techno more watched them and pretended to help rather than actually doing anything), and it became increasingly obvious what was going on in the boy's mind.  Finally, when Techno had gone inside to make them all hot chocolate, Ranboo leaned over to Tommy and asked, "Hey, kid, how old are you feeling?  I have a feeling you're not actually 16 right now."</p>
<p>Tommy stared at Ranboo.  Sure, he hadn't exactly been trying to hide his littlespace, but it hadn't occurred to him that anyone would actually figure out what he was doing.</p>
<p>"I'm not judging you, by the way," Ranboo smiled, "I know I forget a lot, but I have this vague memory of someone else who used regression to help them.  I don't remember who it was, but they always seemed happier when they were little.  I'm sure it helps you too."</p>
<p>Tommy grinned from ear to ear.  He tackled Ranboo into a hug, and Ranboo patted his back.  "M' feeling small.  Six!  Look, I count to six!" Tommy then proceeded to count from one to six, with the help of his fingers.</p>
<p>Ranboo patted him on the shoulder, "Good job!  I'm proud of you.  C'mon, it's really cold out and I bet Techno's almost done with the hot chocolate."</p>
<p>Tommy clapped and stood up, albeit shakily in the snow, and leaned into Ranboo for support.  Ranboo led him into Techno's house, and after making the two of them shake off the excess snow clinging to their clothes, Techno handed each of them a steaming hot mug of cocoa.  </p>
<p>Techno looked at Ranboo weirdly as the younger boy guided Tommy to the couch and helped him sit down without spilling any of his drink.  After wrapping Tommy up in a spare blanket, Ranboo walked over to Techno to explain.</p>
<p>"He's an age regressor, I don't know if you know what that is,"  when Techno stared blankly at him, he continued, "he pretends to be a younger age than he actually is.  I know it sounds weird, but it's actually really nice.  Right now he says he's six, so just treat him like he is."</p>
<p>After a few more questions, Techno finally seemed to understand a bit what was going on.  He nodded, looked between Tommy and Ranboo, and walked towards his younger brother.  Tommy looked up at him and grinned, sipping more of his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy, what's going on?  I heard you're feeling pretty young right now."  Techno tried awkwardly.  He was never very good with kids.  His reputation as an orphan slayer never really prepared him for being nice to one.  But for his brother, he would try.  </p>
<p>Tommy nodded enthusiastically, excited that Techno understood.  He tried not to spill his drink by sipping more of it.  </p>
<p>"That's pretty cool.  So, I was wondering, do you have anything with you that you want me to get?  Ranboo mentioned you might have stuff to help you...do..this."</p>
<p>Tommy looked down and his eyes watered a bit as he thought about his old stuffies and toys, and his favorite blanket.  He didn't have any little gear for a long time in exile, but eventually he was able to trade with nearby villagers for children's items and hid them away underneath a floorboard in the cabin in Logstedshire.  They all got very blown up, and he missed them.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid, what's wrong?"  Techno asked when he saw the tears.</p>
<p>"Mm, miss them.  They gone.  Got esploded."</p>
<p>"They got exploded?  Who exploded your things?"</p>
<p>Tommy shivered when he thought about Dream.  Dream jumbled up his head and confused his thoughts, he didn't like thinking about Dream.  Instead of giving Techno an answer, he just curled up, hugging his hot chocolate close to his chest and wrapping one arm around his head and pushing against his ears, as if trying to push out his thoughts.  He whined and shivered more.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay, look.  You don't have to tell me now.  Maybe we can get you some more things later on.  Just drink you're hot cocoa."</p>
<p>To say Techno was mad was an understatement.  He was downright furious, and he was going to kill whoever hurt his brother.  But that would have to wait.  Because right now, his brother really wanted attention, apparently, as he was reaching out both of his hands (one still clutching the mug) towards Techno and Ranboo, as if asking them to join him on the couch.  He desperately wanted cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Little!Dream & Karl, CG!George & Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl gets sick</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request! Sickfic! Fluff! Sorry it's shorter than usual and that I haven't posted in a couple days</p>
<p>cw: vomiting, coughing, taking medicine</p>
<p>Karl's headspace age: 3-5, Dream's headspace age: 4-7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gogy?  I dun' feel good."  </p>
<p>That was how it started.  When Karl woke up in the morning feeling yucky and already pretty little, he knew something was wrong.  His throat and tummy hurt, and he felt dizzy when he stood up.  Dream had watched him curiously when he almost walked into a wall in an attempt to get through his door.  That was when Dream guided him over to their closest caregiver, who happened to be George, to report his symptoms.</p>
<p>That was that morning.  Now, Karl was leaning over the toilet as he wretched back up his breakfast while George sat behind him rubbing his back, with Dream and Sapnap standing in the doorway.  Sapnap was giving Dream a comforting hug.  </p>
<p>"What's wrong with Karl?"  Dream asked.  He hadn't woken up small like Karl had, but watching his friend not feel good made him not feel good and slip down.  </p>
<p>Sapnap glanced at him before sighing, "He's just sick, kiddo.  Happens to the best of us, doesn't make it suck any less though."  Dream leaned further into Sapnap's hug.</p>
<p>Karl was finally starting to feel like he had gotten out everything in his stomach that wanted out, so George flushed the toilet and handed him a tissue to wipe his face off with before leading him to the sink to brush his teeth.  The whole time he kept rubbing Karl's back, trying to comfort him. </p>
<p>Then George was leading Karl out of the bathroom, past Sapnap and Dream so he could go lay down on the couch in the living room.  Dream followed them, and Sapnap followed him.  Sapnap only stopped following Dream to help George with taking care of Karl, making sure he was comfortable and had medicine and lots of water.  </p>
<p>Dream was starting to feel a bit left out.  He knew it was because Karl was feeling yucky though, so he decided that the best way to get attention would be to make his friend feel better.</p>
<p>"Karl!  Let's play together!  Gogy got me these really cool action figures, I'll let you play with them too!"  </p>
<p>Dream's efforts to convince Karl to feel better were in vain.  The boy only rolled over and mumbled, "Sorry D'eam, I dun wanna p'ay right now..."  His voice sounded tired and a bit forced.  Dream could tell he felt very small right then.</p>
<p>"Well, I wanna play!  We can have a stuffie party?"</p>
<p>Sapnap came in then, and saw the two going back and forth, although it looked more like Dream getting frustrated talking to a brick wall.  He wrapped an arm around the older little's shoulders and said, "Dream, Karl doesn't feel good right now, he can't play with you because he needs his rest.  But, if you want, you two can watch a cartoon together!"</p>
<p>Dream decided he could live with that, and showed his acceptance by jumping up and down and clapping repeatedly.  Sapnap set up a little play area on the floor for him, since he refused to stay still and be tucked into a chair.  He gave him a blanket and pillow for if he wanted to lay down on the mat, but also handed him a stuffie and a couple toys he could fiddle with throughout the show.</p>
<p>Karl was allowed to choose the show, since he was sick.  Dream argued at first, saying they should both choose, but a stern look from George in the other room stopped him.  </p>
<p>Sapnap stayed with them for awhile, but eventually he had to leave because apparently he had to meet up with someone from the former nation of L'Manberg to discuss things.  George took over as soon as he left though, making sure both boys, especially Karl, were happy and comfy.  </p>
<p>Karl went into a coughing fit about halfway through the third episode.  George immediately got up and handed him his sippy cup filled with water, holding it for him so he could drink without having to put stress on his arms.  </p>
<p>"I'll go get some more medicine,"  George mumbled before leaving the room.  While he was gone, Dream crawled over from his place on the play mat to sit on the floor next to Karl, reaching up and grabbing his hand.  Karl looked over at him and smiled.  Dream thought he looked tired.  He grinned back anyways.  </p>
<p>George came back with more medicine. Dream scooted away so he could reach his sick friend, but moved back to hold Karl's hand again as soon as George moved away.  George had to stop himself from verbally 'aww'ing at the sight.  </p>
<p>The following days were rough, and no one got much sleep due to Karl often vomiting in the middle of the night, but after a few days he finally started feeling better, even if it was just good enough to play with Dream on the floor rather than just sleep on the couch.  </p>
<p>When he finally got completely better, no one was happier than Dream.  He finally had his friend back!  He made sure that they took a walk all throughout the SMP, showing Karl all the things that had changed over the past few days.  George and Sapnap followed close behind, keeping enough distance to let the two littles have their fun but being able to step in if something happened.  </p>
<p>He also made Karl promise to never get sick again.  Karl promised.  Dream promised he wouldn't either.  They made George and Sapnap promise that they wouldn't get sick either, and of course they both promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Little!Wilbur, CG!Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very small Wilbur watches Niki bake cookies</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi hi!! So this was a request, and I also just really really wanted to write a tiny Wilbur cause I feeling small an dis helps :D very very fluffy, Wilbur tries to eat basically everyting but finally settles for a bottle</p><p>cw: none!</p><p>Wilbur's headspace age: 0-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur always liked watching Niki bake, especially when he was in his headspace.  The smell of the kitchen always made him slip more, and if he felt big enough, Niki would let him help!  And if he was being good, she would let him have a few bites of cookie dough.  </p><p>Right now he wasn't helping though, he felt too small.  Small enough to the point where when asked how old he was, he simply stared back at his caregiver and cracked a smile.  Niki didn't want him to hurt himself by accident on anything in the kitchen, so she let him jump up onto the counter, where he now sat watching his legs swing back and forth absentmindedly.  </p><p>He was happily sucking on a paci that Niki had customized for him to have the L'Manberg flag on the front and clutching a whale stuffie in his arms.  Rather than his usual revolutionary outfit, for once, he was wearing a simple yellow sweater and fluffy blue and pink pajama pants.  </p><p>While he was sat happily on the counter, Niki was busy moving around him, making cookies.  Every now and then Wilbur would glance up at her with wide, innocent eyes before losing interest soon after and focusing briefly on something else.  The smell of the kitchen around him made him grin through his paci.  It smelled like cookies, and cookies smelled really really good.  </p><p>Niki was putting the first tray of cookies in the oven, and Wilbur looked around and saw another batch of raw cookie dough on another tray.  Without a second thought, he slipped his paci out of his mouth and reached over to grab one of the uncooked dough balls.  Right as he was about to shove it in his mouth, Niki came back over and gently grabbed his arm.  </p><p>"No, Wil, I need all of these for the bake sale!  Besides, you're way to little to be eating this right now.  What are you, less than a year?"  Niki placed the cookie dough back onto the baking tray.  </p><p>Wilbur pouted as Niki grabbed his paci and put it back in his mouth.  He made grabby hands at her, but his eyes widened when all she did was make grabby hands back at him.  Niki had to stifle a laugh at how surprised he looked.</p><p>"If you're hungry I can get you a bottle.  Or some teethers, if you just want to chew on something.  No, not you're fingers-"  Niki then had to wrestle Wilbur's fist out of his mouth, which is when she decided that teethers would be best.  When he was this deep in babyspace, Wilbur would put just about anything in his mouth.</p><p>She brought back a set of teethers that were linked together on a ring, and were all shaped like different fruits.  Wilbur clapped excitedly and made grabby hands at them, and this time Niki fulfilled his request and handed them to him.  He immediately stuck a strawberry shaped one in his mouth.  </p><p>Niki, thinking he was satisfied for the time being, went back to baking.  She placed the last tray in the oven.  Wilbur pouted a bit as he watched his chances at some raw cookie dough bake away, but he had already forgotten about his loss by the time Niki started cleaning up the kitchen.</p><p>She turned on the sink to run bowls and utensils under the water, and the sound alone took up all of Wilbur's attention for the entire time it was running.  Then she was running back and forth again, scrambling to put things away.  Wilbur watched the movement in awe, subconsciously replacing the teether in his mouth with his thumb.  </p><p>Then, Niki was taking the cookies out of the oven and placing them on the counter.  Wilbur reached over to grab one, but Niki stopped him before he could even get close.  She also pulled his fingers out of his mouth while she was at it and once again replaced them with his paci.</p><p>"Hot, Wil.  You can have some when they cool off and you're feeling bigger."</p><p>Despite this, Wilbur's tummy grumbled and his mouth watered at the sight and smell of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  He looked at Niki and whined a bit, clutching a bit tighter at his whale stuffie.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"  Niki asked softly.  Wilbur nodded.  "Alright, well just give me a minute and I can heat up a bottle for you.  Does that sound good?"  Wilbur nodded and Niki moved once again throughout the kitchen to put together a bottle for the little.</p><p>While waiting for it to heat up, she helped Wilbur move off the counter and over to the couch.  Considering how he was already taller than her normally, it would be much easier to feed him if they were on a level surface, rather than him being on a counter higher up than she was.  </p><p>Wilbur snuggled into the couch, grabbing at a blanket that had been placed over him, still sucking his paci, while he waited for Niki to come back with the bottle of milk.  When she did come back, she pulled Wilbur into her lap and gave him a quick hug before pulling his paci away from his mouth.  He only pouted for a second before it was replaced with the warm bottle, which he quickly started sucking on instead.</p><p>Niki had to take away the bottle periodically just to make sure Wilbur didn't drink too fast.  He finally started slowing down before the end of the bottle, and pulled away to signal he was full before it was empty.  Niki placed the mostly empty bottle on a table next to the two and pulled Wilbur in for another hug.</p><p>"I'm proud of you," she whispered, "You've been very good.  Such a good little boy."</p><p>Wilbur, delighted by the praise, leaned into the hug and refused to let Niki stand up again.  It wasn't long before he dozed off, and Niki, realizing she wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile, just wrapped her arms tighter around the little and closed her eyes as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Little!Tommy, CG!Dream & Sapnap & George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy regresses when being yelled at by Dream for burning George's house.  Dream, unsure of what to do, takes him home and forces his roommates to care for him instead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so maybe I just really like those few days before Tommy's exile but I got requested to write Dream yelling at Tommy but unlike usual he regresses and has to take care of him, so I did that.  Some angst and some fluff, also the ending might seem pretty rushed because I thought it was getting kind of long</p><p>cw: crying, yelling, panicking</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy!  You always do this!  You don't listen to me, and then you complain when you face the consequences of your own actions!  You think you have control, but you have none!  You have no freedom, no control!  Maybe if you actually cared about other people and didn't go and burn down George's house we wouldn't have to do this, but you just can't listen!  Well listen to me now: either Tubbo is going to exile you, or L'Manberg is about to go through another war."</p><p>Dream was surprised he made it that far in his speech, if he was being honest.  He was happy, but surprised that Tommy hadn't started shouting back at him the second he raised his voice.  Tommy was uncharacteristically quiet, something he had never done before, especially when he was being scolded.  Especially by Dream.  </p><p>A bit curious, Dream actually focused in on Tommy and realized something that completely threw him off guard.  Tommy seemed to be on the verge of tears.  That was new.  Dream was pretty sure no human had ever seen Tommy cry before.  He wasn't sure the boy even knew how.  </p><p>"Tommy?  Oh come on now, don't tell me you're going to cry.  What, since when can't you handle being yelled at?"</p><p>Tommy, instead of responding, turned on his heels and made a run for it.  Dream's eyes widened in shock and he immediately started chasing after the boy.  Crying or not, he needed to pay for what he did to George's house.</p><p>He was surprisingly slow, and Dream caught up to him in almost no time, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back in a way that made them both topple over onto each other.  Tommy quickly rolled off and tried running again, but Dream grabbed him and held him close, not letting go despite all of Tommy's thrashing and increasingly loud sobs.</p><p>"Tommy, Tommy!  Calm down, what the hell is going on?"  Dream tried asking as Tommy slowly lost his ability to fight back against the captive hold.</p><p>Now just sobbing into Dream's chest, Tommy quietly whined, "Wan' Techie.  Where's he?  Wan' 'im."</p><p>Dream was confused beyond belief.  He was doing barrel rolls through his mind to try and think of any reasonable explanation as to why Tommy was acting like this.  He had never done anything like this, and Dream was almost certain he had just somehow gone insane.</p><p>That was when it hit him though, what was going on.  It should've been obvious if the answer just didn't clash with everything Dream already knew about Tommy.  He was an age regressor, of course!  Dream only knew what it was because of George and Sapnap.  They had both tried regressing before and Dream took care of them, although it was never something they did often.</p><p>"Wan' Techie, wan' Techie,"  Tommy kept mumbling, slipping over his words and still partially crying.  Dream realized he was probably referring to Techno.  Was Techno Tommy's caregiver?  Dream guessed so.</p><p>That was a bit of a problem though, considering Techno was currently who knows how far away and Tommy needed help now.  Thinking fast, Dream decided the best plan would be to bring Tommy back to Sapnap and George.  They knew more about this stuff than he did, and as much as he hated Tommy's guts for endlessly pissing him off, he knew that the idea of just leaving the little alone when he was small and needy would be too much, even for him.  </p><p>Now, Dream was only having second thoughts as he carried Tommy through the SMP back to where he, George, and Sapnap secretly lived together.  If anyone saw them they would surely have to be killed, which he didn't want little Tommy to see.  Not to mention his plan involved bringing Tommy, his enemy, into his secret home with his two closest friends.  All kinds of bad were written across this situation, but Dream felt he had no other choice as he continued the trek.</p><p>It wasn't long before Dream was stumbling into his home and sliding a partially asleep Tommy off his back as both Sapnap and George came running to see what was going on.</p><p>"Dream what the hell is going on?  Do you know how late it is?  Who is- wait, is that-"</p><p>"Tommy?!"</p><p>Dream cringed at how loud they were being, not wanting them to wake up the tired little, but it was a bit late for that now as Tommy moved his head and groaned a bit, bringing his fist up to his face and rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>Without a word, Dream dropped Tommy onto the couch before pulling both of his roommates into the next room.</p><p>"I know this looks bad, but I need you guys' help.  I really messed up.  Tommy, he's- I was yelling at him, I do it all the time it was fine!  But he always yells back, I never even phase him.  This time, he just started crying.  And I think - I think he's an age regressor.  I'm almost positive.  I barely know how that stuff works, I need your help.  Please?"</p><p>Dream felt himself dumping words out of his mouth faster than his mind could make them up, and by the end both George and Sapnap were staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>George looked like he was going to say something, but Sapnap shoved past both of them and ran back into the other room with Tommy.  Tommy, while they were talking, was on the verge of tears once again.  Sapnap knelt down on the floor in front of him so they could be at a level height and took his hands gently.</p><p>"Hey buddy, what's going on?  Remember me?  It's me, Sapnap!  It's okay, you're safe now."</p><p>Tommy sniffled and looked at Sapnap with big sad eyes.</p><p>"Miss Techie.  Wan' him,"  He murmured.  Sapnap nodded.</p><p>"Does he usually take care of you?"</p><p>Tommy nodded, curling in on himself a little more.  Sapnap tried smiling at him.  </p><p>"Hey, do you think you could be big for me?  Or is that a little much right now?"</p><p>This time, Tommy shook his head and looked down.  "Dun' wanna.  Scared."</p><p>"Scared?  Okay, that's okay.  Well I can't get Techie right now, but I promise that until he comes, me and George and Dream will take care of you.  Does that sound good?"</p><p>Tommy didn't really reply, other than just curling even more in on himself, but Sapnap took the lack of objection as a yes and quickly waved for the others to come in.  </p><p>George had gotten a cat stuffie from his room, one of the ones he liked the most when in his own headspace, and handed it to Tommy, who immediately grabbed it and held it close to his chest.  Sapnap grabbed a soft blanket from off the floor and tossed it over Tommy and the rest of the couch before getting under it and wrapping his arms gently around Tommy, allowing him to move if he wanted to but also pulling him into his side protectively.  </p><p>Dream was apprehensive about joining the two on the couch, although George had no problem jumping on the other end with them.  Dream was worried about Tommy's reaction to him being so close.  He knew that he was the trigger of this regression, that he had yelled at Tommy and it scared him so much that it caused him to regress into the mental state of a toddler.  He couldn't help but feel bad, but Sapnap somehow seemed to sense his unease and gestured to the spot next to them, as if asking Dream to join.</p><p>Once all four of them were snuggled together, it took almost no time at all for Tommy to fall asleep.  Sapnap's legs started getting tired of Tommy laying on them, but he knew there was no way he could move so he decided to just try and sleep as well so he wouldn't have to deal with it.  This wasn't how he planned their night going, but by the end of it he couldn't say he was all too disappointed either.</p><p>In the morning, Tommy was the first to wake up.  As it turns out, waking up in the enemy's home, surrounded by the enemy all cuddled together around you, is not a fun way to wake up.  Tommy scrambled to his feet, making enough movement and noise to wake up the other three, and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find: Dream's old sword hanging up on the wall, dull and dusty from not being used.  Tommy would make it work.</p><p>He held steady at first, but soon Sapnap's comforting voice was talking to him, asking him to please put it down.  It reminded him of Techno, and he found it too hard to say no.</p><p>The rest of the morning was spent explaining what had happened, from both sides, and then Tommy wanted to get out of there more than anything else so he said he had to go.  On his way out the door, to his surprised, Dream stopped him.</p><p>"What do you want?"  Tommy mumbled, trying to sound indifferent.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about last night.  I really had no idea-"</p><p>"It's okay-"</p><p>"It's not.  I know you have Techno, but really, if you ever want another place to come to, don't hesitate to come here.  I'm proud of you, Tommy."</p><p>The words "I'm proud of you" stuck in his head.  He was sure he had heard them before, but at the same time he wished he heard them more.  He refused to let it get to him though, not here, so he quickly excused himself and ran out the door and away back into the SMP.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Little!Tommy, CG!Ghostbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy regresses in exile but doesn't have any of his little stuff.  Ghostbur helps</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo this was a request!  I'm pretty out of it right now so I'll probably go back later and edit this to make sure it isn't terrible but I wanted to get something out since I didn't last night even though I meant to.  We're also just gonna ignore how I change my rules on how Ghostbur works every time I write him</p><p>cw: repressed regression, brief mention of manipulative relationship, death references</p><p>Tommy’s headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy spent a lot of time trying to suppress his regression.  When he was betrayed by his friends, and all he wanted to do was climb in bed and be cuddled and cry, he repressed it.  When Dream dragged him across the sea in a boat while he watched the only life he ever knew fade away into nothing, he ignored how much he just wanted to be held and hold something and fall into his safe space.  Whenever Dream blew up all his things, that he worked so hard for, every single day, he suppressed any feelings that might cause him to slip and simply went right back to getting more things.</p><p>Even when he was alone, he still continued to repress it.  He had to be on high alert at all times.  Who knew when Dream would show up, or some wild monster, or even an old friend of his.  Not that he really considered anyone a friend anymore, other than Dream of course, but he knew he couldn't trust anyone with his secret.  He didn't want to risk it.</p><p>Not even with Ghostbur, his amnesic dead brother who seemed to follow him everywhere in exile and always either made Tommy want to cry or regress more than any other time due to his own constantly care-free, happy attitude, just like the one Tommy took on when regressed.</p><p>Tommy knew he couldn't repress it forever.  But what he could do was try.  It didn't go well.</p><p>The longer he went without regressing, the more he just constantly wanted to slip.  It was always on his mind, during everything that he did.  He realized that he had fallen into living in a constant sort of half and half headspace, where he was always on the verge of it, but never quite fully there.</p><p>That was, until Ghostbur came around again one day.  Ghostbur already made Tommy want to slip more than usual.  The memories he brought coupled with his caring nature were just too much for Tommy to take, especially in his constant half-regressed state of mind.</p><p>Ghostbur always went on long rambles whenever he came to visit Tommy.  Tommy figured that it was because of the silence that otherwise filled the area.  Neither of them liked silence.  Tommy appreciated Ghostbur's attempts to fill it.  </p><p>It was in Ghostbur's nature to not really understand what was going on around him at any given time.  When he rambled to Tommy about what was happening over in L'Manberg, how Tubbo was doing, it didn't register in his mind how any of that made Tommy feel until the boy burst into tears.</p><p>"Tommy?  Tommy what's wrong?  Why are you crying?"  Ghostbur wasn't really sure how to comfort someone, but he would try for his brother.</p><p>"I miss them!"  Tommy wailed, clutching onto the ghost's sweater.  It was cold to the touch, but Tommy didn't care.  He could rapidly feel himself fading away, but the more he did the less he cared.  Ghostbur held onto Tommy, trying to stabilize him and give him any sort of comfort he could.</p><p> "Gwostbur?" Tommy asked after a few minutes, still leaning into the ghost's chest.  Ghostbur hummed, gently stroking Tommy's back.  "Wanna be small.  M, miss them.  Miss it.  M' tired.  Wanna be small."</p><p>"You can be small."  Ghostbur replied.  He vaguely registered what was happening and wonder if this was something Tommy meant to do in front of him or if he would be upset that it happened later, but for now Ghostbur would just try to be there for the boy as much as possible.  That's why he was here, after all, to help him.  </p><p>Tommy fell into his headspace in a second.  He missed it nearly as much as he missed his friends, missed L'Manberg.  He was suddenly nothing more than a baby being held by his caring older brother, who was cooing at him and still rubbing circles on his back.  He giggled a bit, looking up at Ghostbur and reaching to paw at his face.</p><p>Ghostbur grinned back at him and wiped the tears from his eyes, now that he was no longer crying.  The water stung a bit, but not enough to actually hurt him.  </p><p>"I'm guessing you don't have anything to help you through this?  What about even a little stuffed animal friend?"</p><p>Tommy's eyes watered again.  He didn't want to cry again, but his ghost brother's high pitched, raspy voice had reminded him that he didn't have anything.  Not only in terms of little gear, but just in general.  He had nothing.</p><p>Ghostbur realized what reaction he had caused and quickly went to shushing Tommy, rocking him gently back and forth.</p><p>"That's okay!  Even if you don't have anything, you have me!  And I'll always be here, no matter what.  And that's true, I'm dead so I couldn't leave even if I wanted to!"</p><p>Part of Ghostbur's words only made Tommy want to cry more, but how hard he was trying to make Tommy feel better was obvious, and it ended up making him giggle.  He absently stuck a finger in his mouth and Ghostbur picked him up and started carrying him around (big minded Tommy was sure he would never be able to do that normally, and wondered if being dead came with super strength).</p><p>Quietly, Ghostbur started humming a song.  Tommy always loved listening to him sing.  Although his voice was a bit raspier now than when he was alive, it was still nice.  He sang a simple lullaby and rocked Tommy back and forth in his arms as he set them both down again, sensing that Tommy was getting sleepy.  He hadn't been sleeping well lately, he deserved a nice long nap.</p><p>"Don't wanna sweep....Not tired..." Tommy mumbled, his words slurred and muffled into Ghostbur's chest.   </p><p>"It's okay!  You need to sleep, child.  It will make you feel better.  Go on, it's okay.  I'll be right by your side the entire time so I can chase away any bad dreams.  I can do that, you know, as a ghost.  Isn't that cool?"</p><p>Tommy just nodded.  Ghostbur went back to humming him lullabies.  Within minutes, Tommy was out, asleep against Ghostbur's chest and only dreaming good dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Little!Purpled, CG!Punz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled regresses into babyspace and Punz, even though they never really talked before, cares for him through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested!  Very very fluffy at the end, hope you like it</p><p>cw: loneliness(not as bad as the last Purpled oneshot tho)</p><p>Purpled's headspace age: 0-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled figured it wouldn't be a big deal if he went about his day while slightly regressed.  It was only a bit, not fully, and he had things that needed to be done.  He didn't want to put off work and get behind.</p><p>Of course he couldn't show his regression at all while outside, which meant while he did his work he couldn't wear a cute outfit, or carry any of his comfort items with him, or even bring a little baby snack.  Nothing that would give off even the slightest hint that he was far more childish than anyone realized.</p><p>He tried to tell himself it would still be fun, that it was like he was on a mission to infiltrate the normal lives of big people.  His little self would have to go undercover if he wanted to know the truth.  The biggest problem, was that the truth was so incredibly boring.</p><p>All he did was work on his farm, tidy up around his house, sort some of his chests, and he was bored out of his mind the whole time.  He barely even ventured away from his land which often led him to asking himself why he even felt the need to hide his regression, but despite not having a good answer he still refused to just let himself give in.  Maybe it was because he was stubborn, and trying to prove something to himself.  Just that he could do it.</p><p>He couldn't do it.  It had barely been two hours and he was already tired, and hungry, and oh so small.  He wanted nothing more than to just curl up in bed with all his comfort items and a little snack in some comfy pj's and stay there for the rest of time.  He wanted to forget about the world and his responsibilities.  Forget trying to fit in with the big people, they were boring and they sucked and Purpled didn't like them.  </p><p>Before noon, he was giving in to every one of his desires.  He had managed to get some juice in a sippy cup (and he only spilled a little bit!) and wriggled into a dinosaur onesie, pulling the hood over his head and clutching at his dog stuffie that was based on his real dog, which he had made himself one day after a few attempts at learning how to make plushies for when he was little (something he never practiced anymore).</p><p>By the minute he was slipping more and more until he was just a baby, sipping his juice and wishing someone else was there but no one was.  It was hard regressing really small when you didn't have a caregiver, but Purpled managed.  He tried to get everything he would need before regressing fully so that he would be able to just lay down somewhere the entire time he was regressed.  And that's exactly what he did.</p><p>One thing Purpled liked about rarely having any visitors was that he got to regress almost whenever he wanted without fear of being found out (even if the fear still strongly existed, it likely wouldn't come true).  Sometimes he got lonely, but when he thought too much about it he got sad, so he just focused on his regression.  It didn't matter if no one visited him, he was just a baby.</p><p>What Purpled didn't realize though, was that there were other people who noticed his loneliness more than he did.  Punz was one of those people.</p><p>Punz and Purpled had only talked once or twice since they met.  Purpled wasn't even sure Punz knew he existed, but secretly, Punz had seen how lonely Purpled was, and he felt a bit bad.  He tried to be nice to people when he could, so he figured it was about time he tried to make better friends with the teenager.</p><p>He didn't expect to not find a teenager.</p><p>When Punz knocked on Purpled's door, it startled him so much that he nearly jumped 6 feet in the air and fell out of his headspace a bit.  Not much, but enough to register that he needed to scramble to the door and answer whoever was there.</p><p>He didn't expect to see a man he had barely spoken to.  </p><p>Purpled didn't like speaking when he was in his headspace, and although the scare had aged him up a bit, he was now rapidly falling again.  He didn't want to speak to Punz, and instead just stared at him with big, innocent eyes, hoping silently that he would go away.</p><p>Punz didn't seem to get the message.  What he did understand though, was that there was a little in front of him, a really small one and no one else was around which meant it was his job to be a caregiver.  At least for a little bit.  He didn't feel comfortable leaving Purpled completely alone when he looked like he felt less than a year old.  </p><p>Punz was fairly well aware on how to take care of the baby, and immediately smiled at him and started showering him with compliments.  In any other scenario, Purpled would've probably felt uncomfortable and tried to get out of there, but when he was this small he couldn't find it in himself to care.  Punz seemed to realize what was happening, so he would ask questions later, when forming them in his head didn't cause him stress.</p><p>Purpled seemed to fall into Punz's arms, as if he suddenly decided he was done with standing and didn't want to do it anymore.  Punz caught him swiftly and held him tight, carrying him back to bed and, just like Purpled, deciding to put away asking questions until the boy in front of him could think clearly.  </p><p>Something in Purpled recognized Punz as safe, and leaned into him and held onto him, even when he tried to get up and give the little some space.  </p><p>"You wanna be held?  Alright, I can do that," Punz mumbled, taking Purpled back up in his arms and cuddling him close.  His heart was practically melting.  He knew him and Purpled were far from close, but he hoped they could, at the very least, start to talk a bit more after this.  Maybe become friends.  He hoped so. </p><p>Whether it was just because he was so used to being alone in littlespace, or anything else, Purpled absolutely loved having Punz around.  He loved finally being held, and getting to play with fingers, and feeling hands rub through his hair and watching Punz pull faces that made him giggle, it was just perfect.  </p><p>In the moment, he was already certain that they were best friends who would never leave each other's sides again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Little!Tubbo, CG!Wilbur & Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo regresses in Pogtopia, and while Tommy isn't there Wilbur and Techno are forced to care for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested! It's really angsty in the beginning, just be aware, but the end is one of the most fluffiest things I think I've ever wrote.  Major hurt/comfort.  Also for reference, Wilbur is kinda evil in this??  But only kinda, like he hasn't gone full vilbur yet.  He's kinda mean in the beginning but by the end he's really nice.  I also wrote most of this in school rather than at midnight, which is probably why it's so much longer than most of the other chapters</p>
<p>cw: mentions of abusive relationship (non-graphic), threatening death (sort of?? It's not real, Tubbo just talks about his fears but there's one pretty heavy line so I felt I should say something)</p>
<p>Tubbo's headspace age: 0-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The festival was soon.  In a week, maybe less.  Everyone was stressed, no one knew what would happen.  Wilbur was planning to blow it all up and Tommy was desperately trying to stop him.  Tubbo was having a harder and harder time sneaking out, since Schlatt had nearly tripled security since he announced the event.  Techno was as excited as his apathetic self could get for the inevitable bloodshed, but he also couldn't help but worry about his brothers and Tubbo.  They clearly didn't know what they were doing, they weren't ready for a huge fight like that.  </p>
<p>Everyone was constantly scrambling around the ravine, there was rarely any calm.  There was no time to stop and just enjoy what they had, there was too much to do.  No rest.  No sleep.  No breaks.  Just working, preparing, and trying to survive until the next day.  Techno couldn't blame them, really, it was all they knew how to do.  </p>
<p>Everyone was a bit more worried for Tubbo.  The three brothers were completely out of Manberg.  They were exiles living full time in a cave, they didn't have to worry about getting caught or whatever evil hell Schlatt was up to.  Everyone knew he would definitely not take kindly to learning that his right hand man was a traitor.  He already treated Tubbo bad enough.  </p>
<p>Whenever Tubbo did come to visit, he spent most of his time with Tommy.  Of course he did, they were best friends.  They were like brothers, often acting even closer than Tommy was with his actual siblings.  Now that Tommy wasn't here, although Tubbo did consider himself friends with the older twins, he mostly just followed them around and told them any new information he could think of.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure how many more times I'll be able to come here before the festival.  Schlatt is really paranoid.  He's almost as bad as Wilbur.  He wants me by his side most of the time, or at least knowing that I'm just working on festival decorations.  I'm only here now because I told him I needed to get resources for more attractions, but he said next time he'd just get someone to do it for me."</p>
<p>Wilbur and Techno both listened intently to what he had to say.  He was their spy, any information he had was of use to them.  </p>
<p>"I'm not that paranoid..." Wilbur muttered, ruffling his hair.  Tubbo looked at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>"You want to blow up the country!  I mean seriously, do you actually trust anyone else who lives here?  You definitely don't trust me."</p>
<p>Wilbur stayed quiet, refusing to look at either of them.  Then,</p>
<p>"They don't deserve L'Manberg.  That doesn't make me paranoid though.  And I do trust you both.  At least, I try to.  Maybe if you actually have useful information then I'd be able to believe it easier."</p>
<p>"Well what would you like to know, almighty Wilbur Soot?  Schlatt's tripled security, he knows about the tunnels, he knows you guys live in a ravine, just not where.  He's sent out search parties looking for you, it's just like right after the election all over again!  He knows every little detail about every little thing in the entire country, and he's passing new and stricter laws every day.  I'm pretty sure he knows I'm a traitor, but he hasn't said anything.  I'm scared, I'm scared he's gonna kill me, or question me, or force me to do something, but I won't tell him anything.  I promise, I won't.  Even if he holds a gun to my head, I've promised myself and you guys I won't say a word.  Is that not enough for you?  Do you still need more?  Do you still not trust me, do I still need to make it easier?"</p>
<p>Techno and Wilbur both stared at the boy in shock.  Tubbo was breathing heavily.  He had stood up...at some point, within his rant, but as he tried to calm himself he took a seat again.  </p>
<p>"Can we - can we please just, not talk about Schlatt anymore?  I don't want to think about him.  I hate him and I hate his country and I hate everything he's ever done, to me and everyone else.  I don't want to think about him anymore."  </p>
<p>Tubbo was slipping, he could tell.  He hadn't in so long.  Constantly by Schlatt's side, or working on the festival, he never had any time to himself.  He couldn't.  The only times he was ever able to regress anymore was in Pogtopia, and coming here was getting increasingly difficult.</p>
<p>Techno and Wilbur could also see him regress.  They'd watched it happen before, even if it was usually Tommy who mainly took care of him in that state.  But Tommy wasn't here now, and they had a fast slipping boy on their hands and it was up to them to protect and care for him.  </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it's okay!  It's okay now, you don't have to think about anyone anymore.  Don't worry about all that bad stuff for a bit, I know it's stressful, but it'll all work out.  How about we take a break for now?"  Wilbur tried.  Maybe he felt a bit bad about setting Tubbo off.  He felt guilty a lot these days and while usually he allowed it to fuel his negative emotions even more, for once he tried to allow himself to stay grounded and actually help the people who helped him.</p>
<p>Wilbur stood up and walked over to where Tubbo sat, kneeling down next to him and pulling him into his arms.  He looked up at his twin, who was standing awkwardly around, and asked, "Techno, could you go get his things?  I think he keeps them in Tommy's room.  I'm sure he won't mind you going in there."</p>
<p>Techno looked at Tubbo for confirmation, so he nodded and mumbled, "Under the bed.  In a colorful box."</p>
<p>Techno left to go get the box, and Tubbo leaned further into Wilbur's hold, sniffling a bit and holding back tears as he slipped and tried to ignore what was upsetting him.  He didn't want to think about it.  Wilbur held him closer, rocking him back and forth gently and shushing him.  </p>
<p>Techno came back carrying a box that had been painted in rainbows with two little black stick figures on the top holding hands, with crude childish writing pointing to them with the captions "Tommy" and "Tubbo".  Techno sat down next to the two and flipped the lid of the box away, showing off what was inside.  </p>
<p>Tubbo made grabby hands in the general direction of the box and Wilbur had to play a guessing game of which item in particular he wanted, but Techno realized almost immediately that he had his eyes on a yellow paci that had been decorated to look like a bee.  Techno pulled out the paci and gave it to Tubbo, who played with it in his hands for a little bit before sticking it in his mouth and smiling, leaning back into Wilbur.  </p>
<p>Looking through the box a bit more, Techno also pulled out some colorful building blocks that clonked together when they touched, and laid them out across the floor.  The only other things in the box were a neatly folded blanket, which he laid out to work as a little play area for Tubbo, a coloring book along with some crayons, a baby bottle as well as a sippy cup, and two little stuffies, one of a dog and one of a bee.  Techno ended up just dumping the entire box onto the blanket, putting the building blocks on there as well.</p>
<p>He helped Wilbur try and get Tubbo to sit on his own on the blanket, but Tubbo refused to let go of Wilbur, so they settled on Wilbur staying with him.  Tubbo sat in his lap while Wilbur kept his arms around his waist while he played.  As much as Wilbur sighed and pretended it bothered him, really he thought it was adorable.  Anything to keep Tubbo happy.  </p>
<p>Tubbo had the time of his life leaning over to grab at the large blocks, only not falling on his face because Wilbur held him back, before leaning back into Wilbur's chest and looking curiously at the blocks in his hands.  Sometimes, when he was older, he actually attempted to make things with them.  But now he knew he was very small, and just the noise of hitting them together was enough to make him grin and giggle, wriggling around to try and show Techno and Wilbur, who would smile at him and encourage him to keep playing.  </p>
<p>Although Tubbo played for awhile, he did eventually get tired.  He leaned back into Wilbur's chest, clutching his bee stuffie close, and closed his eyes.  Wilbur, sensing what was happening and not wanting to get stuck in an uncomfortable position, maneuvered himself so that he could lean against the wall of the ravine and still hold Tubbo.  Tubbo shifted a bit at the movement, but ultimately didn't wake back up with any more energy.  He passed out in Wilbur's arms, while Techno started putting away all the little gear, and Wilbur resigned to his fate that he would probably be laying there for a few hours.  Attempting to get comfortable, he closed his eyes as well and hoped the time would pass faster if he slept too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Little!Dream, George, Sapnap, CG!Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds a very little dream team and decides he is going to care for them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request! Imma be honest, I wasn't too excited to write this at first just cause I don't trust myself to write the Dream Team accurately but I actually had a lot of fun with it :D was very very fun to write I hope you like it as much as I do lol. Sorry it's been longer than usual since I've posted</p><p>cw: none!</p><p>Dream, George, and Sapnap's headspace age: 1-3 (they all act different ages in this but that's the age range for them all)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being little without a caregiver already came with its challenges.  Being three littles without a caregiver, came with even more.  It also came with more fun, sometimes, but sometimes things also got tough.</p><p>It really wasn't surprising that Dream, Sapnap, and George all regressed together.  With everything they had been through together, it made sense that they would turn to the same thing, help each other through it, and look out for one another and play with each other.  But three babies with no one to look after them caused a lot of trouble.</p><p>When one of them cried, sometimes another would be big enough to console them.  Sometimes not, and the three of them would just cry together.  They would often fight over toys and blankets and stuffies, and then stay mad at each other until they got lonely and one of them had to apologize.  Sometimes, when they were all really small together, the three of them would curl up together into a mega little ball and just cuddle until they were all asleep, babbling nonsense and humming out of tune lullabies.  </p><p>It was inevitable that one day someone would find out about their secret, but of all the people it could have been, why did it have to be Tommyinnit?  Dream found Tommy insufferable most of the time he was big, Sapnap had a weird mean older brother relationship with him when they weren't fighting wars against each other, and George usually just flat out ignored him until one of them pissed the other off.  But they were a lot different when they were little vs when they were big, and somehow, Tommy realized that.</p><p>Tommy hadn't even meant to find them.  Sure, he took care of his brother Wilbur when he felt small so he was well aware of what littlespace was, but he never expected any of the Dream Team to take part in it, especially not all of them.  He wasn't even looking for them, but it just so happened that one night he was taking a walk, when he ran into the three of them.  But, they were different.</p><p>Sapnap didn't push him around and then ruffle his hair in a way that Tommy had never seen anyone send mixed signals before, Dream didn't insult him, and Gogy didn't pretend he wasn't there.  They all seemed weirdly fascinated with him, George even going as far to tug on his sleeve and look up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>They were all dressed differently too.  More colorful, more childish.  None of them were wearing armor or carrying any visible weapons.  To say Tommy was shocked was an understatement.  He racked his mind for why three of the most powerful people on the server were running around at night completely unarmed, and why they were acting so damn strange.  </p><p>Then it hit him.  It was an explanation he never would have thought of in a million years on any other day, but maybe it was just because he was taking care of Wilbur not too long ago that the idea was still on his mind.</p><p>How and why were the Dream Team all littles.</p><p>"Tommy!  Tommy!  Hi!  Hi Tommy!"  Dream bounced excitedly, calling to his usual enemy.</p><p>Tommy, still pretty dumbfounded and trying to take hold of the situation he was in, looked around.  He gestured over to a patch of grass and asked the littles to sit down with him.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna need some explaining.  Since when are you three at all ones for littlespace?  How old even are you right now?"</p><p>George's jaw dropped and he gasped.  "You know?"  He asked, sounding like a little kid who had just been told a big secret.</p><p>Tommy nodded, "Of course I know!  I know everything!  But seriously, what the hell?  Do you guys even have someone watching over you?"  </p><p>They all looked down, sadly.  Dream brought Sapnap and George's hands into his lap protectively.  George leaned into his side, and Sapnap pushed against him a bit.</p><p>"Nuh-uh,"  Sapnap muttered, "No'ne."</p><p>Tommy looked back and forth between them.  They all seemed very young, younger than he was used to taking care of.  But despite them usually being enemies, the caregiver in him would never let him look at three littles, no matter his relation to them, and say "They're fine on their own, leave them be."</p><p>So he did the only reasonable Tommy thing to do.</p><p>"Well, that's a lie.  You got me now.  Deal with it.  What do you wanna do first?"  </p><p>They all looked at him.  Surprised and excited faces stared back at him before Dream jumped up and tackled Tommy into a hug.  At any other point Tommy would have wrestled him off and punched him in the face, but now, he hugged back.  </p><p>"Can we have ice cream?  Or play tag?  Or-or-"</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, it's really late, actually.  I'm not one for healthy sleep but it feels just wrong to allow the same for a group of three year olds.  Do you guys have a place to stay together?  A little place for little space?  Got any stuff?"</p><p>Sapnap nodded, "We has a hidey-hole.  Keep our stuff there.  Jus' wan'ed to walk tonight."</p><p>"Any of you feeling up to leading me there?"  The one thing Tommy always had to remind himself when it came to caregiving was to be patient.  One question at a time, one answer at a time.  </p><p>Dream nodded.  "I can take you!  I'll lead, cause I'm a leader!  I'm really good at it!"</p><p>Tommy had to hold back a loud laugh, "Yeah bud, you are."</p><p>Dream jumped up and looked about ready to shoot off, but first Tommy helped Sapnap and George stand up.  Sapnap looked to be the youngest, at least at that moment, but George looked the most tired.  He yawned and made grabby hands at Tommy, which Tommy vaguely connected with him wanting to be picked up.  </p><p>Not feeling up to rejecting a tired little, Tommy knelt down and allowed George to climb onto his back, not standing up straight again until George had wrapped his arms and legs around Tommy's body.  Tommy kept one arm around George for support, but held out his other for Sapnap to hold.  Dream looked content to run ahead of the group and wait for them to catch up, running ahead even more when they did.  </p><p>"Dream, wait up kid!  Until you have these two hanging off of you while you sprint home you gotta slow down for me."  Tommy tried calling out.  Dream, in fact, did not slow down.  He did wait longer for them to catch up though, especially as Tommy got more tired from carrying George.  </p><p>Finally, they did make it to whatever place the three stayed at when they felt small.  And Sapnap was right, it was exactly a hidey-hole.  Literally, rooms dug out into the side of a mountain, but completely furnished and put together on the inside.  </p><p>Tommy let George hop off his back, and Sapnap tugged his hand away from Tommy's in order to run over to a big chair and fall right into it.  Dream ran behind a counter and came back holding all sorts of little space items, which he then promptly dropped onto the carpeted floor.</p><p>Sapnap and George both looked about ready to pass out though, so Tommy momentarily ignored the toys Dream had in order to tuck them in.  He grabbed the fluffiest blankets he could find, getting some help from Dream, who seemed all awake and wanting to be helpful for his friends, and soon enough Sapnap was buried under three blankets on his chair, one of which partially being used as a pillow, and George in a sleeping bag on the floor with another pillow and more blankets over him.  </p><p>"Can you read us a bedtime story?"  Sapnap asked shyly.  Tommy looked at Dream, asking him where any good stories might be, if they had any.  Dream grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a colorful bookshelf that seemed full of children's books.  Tommy grabbed one at random and sat down on a beanbag that was on the floor, opening the book to the first page and getting ready to read it aloud.</p><p>He was surprised, however, when he felt a weight next to him and saw Dream leaning into his side.  Dream looked up at him innocently, and if that were all Tommy saw of him he never would have guessed what he was really like.  But he supposed everyone needed an escape.  Tommy smiled down at him and pulled a blanket over the two of them.  He looked back at the book, and started reading.  All three of the littles were out like lights before the end of the first page.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Little!Tommy, CG!Technoblade & Mexican Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mexican Dream finds Techno taking care of a regressed Tommy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so stupid and bad but I had way to much fun with it.  While looking one last time through comments for requests, I found one I completely forgot I had for Mexican Dream to help cg!Techno take care of little!Tommy.  The idea of Mexican Dream having any sort of cg role made me laugh for awhile so I felt I had to do it.  I wrote this entire thing in an hour and I haven't read it back once and it's a complete joke pls don't take this seriously lol</p><p>cw: drugs/drug dealing mentions</p><p>Tommy's headspace age: 3-5</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was in little space.  Well, physically, he was in exile, but in his head he was floating around in his own little world filled with stuffies and toys and everything his little heart could desire.  Techno was there with him, for once.</p><p>Techno didn't spend much time with Tommy anymore (they had grown apart ever since they got L'Manberg back and both parties were convinced they had been betrayed), and even at the start of his exile he only came to mock him.  But since then, whenever Techno visited, they tried to rekindle their relationship a bit more, until finally they were even comfortable calling each other brothers again.  </p><p>Maybe it was only because of how obviously bad Tommy was doing, and Techno still thought of himself as Tommy's caregiver somewhere deep down and wanted to make him feel better.  Apparently, Tommy thought of Techno as still his caregiver as well.  And that's how the two were now, with Tommy leaning against Techno as the older held him loosely, rambling on about his favorite mythological stories in an attempt to keep Tommy calm.  It was really working too, until there was a strange rustle that came from the treeline.</p><p>Both their heads shot up, then they looked at each other, then back at the trees.  It rustled again, and Techno gently set Tommy aside so he could go investigate, gripping his axe tightly.  Then, out of nowhere, the most least expected person ever jumped out.</p><p>Tommy gasped, jumping to his feet and clapping his hands as Techno just look on in surprised horror and confusion.  </p><p>"EYYYYY MAN!!!" The man shouted, running over to where Tommy was waving him over excitedly.</p><p>"Mexican Dream!  You back!"  Tommy laughed.  Techno's jaw nearly dropped and he had to quickly stop himself from letting out a loud "What The Fuck" as he made his way over to the two.</p><p>"Man! I always come back, who do you take me for?"  Mexican Dream hit Tommy's shoulder playfully.  Tommy reciprocated the action right before Techno reached them, and promptly grabbed onto Tommy's shoulders and pulled him away from Mexican Dream.  </p><p>"Who are you?  What the- what's even going on?!  Tommy?  How do you- how do you know who this is?  Who is this??" Techno's bewildered stare made Tommy laugh more.</p><p>"Is' Mexican Dream!  He's my friend!"  Tommy's answer barely cleared up any of Techno's confusion.</p><p>"We have a Mexican Dream?"  </p><p>Tommy nodded profusely, and Mexican Dream himself took a step forward.</p><p>"Yeah!! Who the hell are you, man?"</p><p>Techno looked at him, and almost gained his regular bored look back.  "I'm Technoblade.  I'm Tommy's brother and caregiver.  Now tell me how you are a thing that exists.  This world already has enough Dreams, is this some sort of alternate universe thing?"</p><p>Mexican Dream held up his hands defensively.  "Hey, don't question me!  I'm just here to sell drugs, man!  You said caregiver?  What's that, you wanna buy something for it?"</p><p>Techno held Tommy even more protectively, "No!  We don't want to buy drugs!  I just take care of him when he switches headspaces!  He's only four right now."</p><p>"Whoaa," Mexican Dream got closer to Tommy, as if inspecting him.  Tommy grinned widely at him. "So you're like a child child?  Cool.. not how I remembered you being."  Mexican Dream looked up at Techno and laughed, "You want some help with him?"</p><p>Techno just continued staring, confused.  Mexican Dream elaborated, "Help! With him!  The kid!  He can't be easy to take care of by yourself."</p><p>"I think I'm good, I know what I'm do-"</p><p>"I got it!  I can teach him all the different kinds of drugs! He'll be great at it when he's older."</p><p>"No.  You're not teaching my little brother drugs."  Techno started dragging Tommy away despite the halfhearted fighting back, and eventually the two were sitting in the grass outside of Tommy's tent again and Techno was handing a ragged bear stuffie to Tommy, trying to gain his attention and just hoping that the drug dealing clone of their worst enemy would soon go away.</p><p>His problems were not so easily solved.</p><p>Mexican Dream followed the two and sat down with them, and started making funny faces at Tommy and getting him to laugh.  Techno sighed, just wanting him to leave, but Tommy seemed to be pretty happy with him around so he allowed it for the time being.  </p><p>Mexican Dream continued to make Tommy laugh, and as much as he didn't want to, Techno began to be thankful.  Tommy could be a handful on his own sometimes, especially when he got hyper.  But Mexican Dream seemed to somehow understand him, in some weird way, and keep him completely occupied.</p><p>Mexican Dream and Tommy were playing...something, while Mexican Dream told stories of his time being a drug dealer and chases he had been in, framing them as exciting adventures for Tommy to listen to.</p><p>"That's so cool! I wanna be just like you some day..."  That was when Techno zoned back int the conversation and decided that was enough bad influence for one day.</p><p>"Alright Tommy, you've been pretty busy for awhile and you're still so young, I think it's about time you take a nap.  Mexican Dream will have to go, but you can see him again later.  C'mon."</p><p>Techno stood up and gestured for Tommy to do the same, holding out a hand to help him.  Tommy pouted, not wanting to leave, but ultimately went with Techno, waving goodbye to his other friend. Mexican Dream waved back and called after them, "See man?  I helped!"</p><p>"Only a bit!"  Techno responded, shuffling Tommy and himself into the tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Little!Wilbur, CG!Technoblade, Phil, Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur accidentally regresses while the rest of the Sleepy Bois are over, but they don't react as badly as he thought they would</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooo this was requested! I also just really really wanted to write little!wilbur like it's all I want to write right now aaaaaaa- anyways! This is really angsty at the start, but it's hurt/comfort so fluffy ending pog </p>
<p>one more thing: this isn't at all required or anything, but I nicely ask that if you guys wanna make a request, try to add some sort of plot?? If you don't it's fine I can make my own fairly easily, I just wanna make sure I'm still doing cool stuff and not just rewriting exactly what I've done before, and also that it's what you wanna see! So even just like regression ages or any amount of plot is appreciated (also I'm only writing this because a lot of people in the last chapter gave only character requests so this isn't at all directed at any person, just a general note for the future :) if you request only what characters you wanna see you're fine and I'll still write it I'm just trying to make this easier for myself in coming chapters lol)</p>
<p>cw: yelling, crying, panic attack</p>
<p>Wilbur's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was fairly certain he was the only person to be killed by their father after going insane and then later be resurrected by the same person.  Due to that fact, it really made sense that he would turn to some less than normal coping mechanisms.</p>
<p>It took a few months for Wilbur to learn about age regression, and even longer for him to even consider applying it to himself.  But once he did, he immediately decided that he loved it.  Within two months of regressing, he had already piled up a fair amount of little gear for himself, and regressed almost every night that he was alone.  He absolutely refused to tell anyone about his little secret, but he was happy to take care of himself, and they were just happy that he was.  Especially Tommy, who would start to shout about how he "refused to lose his brother a third time" whenever Wilbur did anything remotely stupid.  </p>
<p>Wilbur never meant for anyone to find out about his regression.  He was happy to take care of himself and never tell anyone that sometimes he pretended to be a baby because it helped him deal with everything in his mind and stop him from completely destroying himself once again.  It wasn't always easy, since sometimes he regressed involuntarily if things were stressing him out or if he got overly excited at something.  He had had a few close calls where he started to slip while in public, but was always able to get back home before anyone realized what was really going on.  </p>
<p>At some point, it was decided that Tommy, Techno, and Phil were going to go stay with Wilbur for a few days.  If for no other reason than that Wilbur desperately wanted his family back, and the others, for as much as they could grow to hate each other in war, couldn't oppose the idea.  He wasn't supposed to slip.</p>
<p>He should have realized it would be stressful to try and host his war-torn family, but he didn't expect it to go so bad so quickly.  It started as simple jokes, the ones Tommy made all the time, why did it have to be Tommy?  Tommy always pissed off the other two.  It wasn't long before Techno and Tommy were shouting at each other, quickly becoming very serious rather than the lightheartedness Wilbur could take.  </p>
<p>Sure, in the past Wilbur could've taken it and bottled it up for a later date that would never come, but now all it was making him do was desperately want to slip.  He was fighting hard against his mind to hold it back, but with each voice increasing in volume it was getting harder and harder.  That was, until Phil shouted above the rest and managed to get a quiet over the room.</p>
<p>Wilbur hadn't even noticed, but he had managed to pull his legs up to his chest and wrap his arms around his ears as his whole body shook, trying to block out the sound.  Phil's shout for Techno and Tommy to quiet down got them all to look over at Wilbur and see his state.</p>
<p>"Wil?  You okay mate?"  Phil asked, trying to sound gentle.  Tommy reached out a hand and put it on Wilbur's trembling shoulder, causing him to jump and finally look up.  Tears were streaking down his face, and he barely felt like he could breathe, and there were too many eyes on him and he just wanted to lay in bed with his pacifier and blankets and cuddle his stuffies-</p>
<p>Without a word, he got up and shot out of the room.  His bedroom door didn't have a lock on it, but he tossed a beanbag against it in a pitiful attempt to stop anyone from following him in.  He rushed to his bed and grabbed his orca plushie, hugging it close and rocking back and forth, trying to steady his breathing.  </p>
<p>There was knocking at his door, but he ignored it in favor of popping his paci into his mouth and curling into his blankets, facing the wall.  The door opened without much force, and Wilbur heard one of his family members enter the room.  </p>
<p>"Hey Wilbur..." So it was Techno.  Wilbur dug his face further into the blankets, squeezing his orca tighter and trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't start crying again.  Techno sat down on the edge of Wilbur's bed and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to be gentle with him.  He looked down, and was more than surprised to be met with the array of baby items surrounding his twin brother.  </p>
<p>"Wil?  Hey, what's up?  What's all this?"  </p>
<p>Wilbur just shook his head, curling up tighter and sniffling.  </p>
<p>"Look, we're sorry for yelling.  None of us realized it would set you off like that.  I mean, it's never bothered you before.  I guess we should've realized things would be different after literally being brought back from the dead, I mean apparently,"  Techno gestured to the pacifier and plushie, "but we didn't realize it would be that bad.  I'm sorry, if that means anything to you."</p>
<p>There was a flash, and within a second Wilbur had bolted up and flung himself into Techno's arms.  He let himself collapse in his brother's lap and his body shook, crying silently.  Techno was taken back for a second, but slowly he wrapped his arms around Wilbur, patting his back soothingly.  At some point, Phil and Tommy had entered the room as well and now stood by the door, awkwardly watching the scene play out.  None of them really understood what was going on in Wilbur's head, but they wanted to be there for him anyways.</p>
<p>Phil walked over and joined the two on the bed, leaving Tommy to quickly follow behind, not wanting to be the only one standing around.  When Wilbur started calming down a bit more, Phil asked, "Hey Wil, would you mind explaining to us what's going on here?  Whatever it is I'm sure we'll all be completely fine with it, I'd just prefer a bit of an explanation."</p>
<p>Wilbur leaned further into Techno's chest, wanting to hide and not face them.  "M' a wittle...wike to be sm'll..." Wilbur found it hard to explain himself when he was this small.  He was just a little baby!  How was he meant to explain that if they couldn't see it?  "Mmm...tuh."  Wilbur weakly held up two fingers to signify his age before shoving them against his mouth, readjusting his paci.</p>
<p>Phil looked at his other two sons, who were staring between him and Wilbur.  Techno was still holding Wilbur, but helped him sit up on his own, despite his pouting.  Wilbur held his stuffie closer to his face, sucking on his paci and trying to avoid the looks his family were giving him.  </p>
<p>"Wilbur...how old are you?" Phil asked.  Wilbur perked up, confused.  He had already answered this!  </p>
<p>"M tuh!"  Wilbur mumbled around his paci, a bit annoyed at having to repeat himself.  A small smile grew on Phil's face.</p>
<p>"Oh really?  You're two?  Are you just a little baby?"  </p>
<p>Wilbur's face grew into a smile.  They were starting to understand!  He tried nodding and clapping to show his excitement, but lost his balance and fell forward into Phil's lap.  Phil caught him gently and pulled him up so that he could sit up leaning against Phil and face the others.  </p>
<p>Tommy was looking around in wonder, but Techno was starting to smile as well.  Wilbur reached out his arms in Techno's direction and made grabby hands, and Techno, doing his best to interpret him, picked him up and held him close once again.  Wilbur leaned happily against Techno, still clutching at his stuffie.  </p>
<p>"Y'know," Tommy said, finally seeming to get a grip on his surroundings and the current situation, "I think it's pretty cool to not be the youngest for once.  Whatd'ya say, Wilby?"</p>
<p>Wilbur just nodded at hearing his name, not really paying attention to what was being said.  He was in the mood for a nap, and of course that came first to understanding words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Little!Ghostbur, Friend!Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur and Friend spend the day together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn't a request, it's my original idea :)  I got this idea and just really wanted to write it so yeah.  Also, this is the opposite of hurt/comfort.  Comfort/hurt.  Just a warning.  It's also largely based on my theory that Ghostbur could actually remember everything if he tried, he just chooses not to because he knows it'll hurt if he does</p>
<p>cw: crying, panic attack, dissociation (only a tiny bit tho)</p>
<p>Ghostbur's headspace age: 6-8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur was laughing as he ran through the field, Friend following close behind.  Ghostbur collapsed into a cluster of flowers, quickly rolling over and sitting up next to them.  He picked a blue one and held it up to Friend's face, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"Friend, look!  It matches your wool!  It's blue, just like you and my blue!  Oh, Friend, would you like some blue?"  Ghostbur reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his crystals.  His fingers already seemed to be constantly stained a light shade of blue from how much he held them, but that wouldn't stop him.  The blue on his fingers darkened a bit as the crystal rubbed against them, and Ghostbur held it out for Friend to take.  Friend, being a sheep, simply looked at the crystal curiously.  </p>
<p>Ghostbur laughed quietly, "Well I guess you don't really need my blue.  You're made of it, after all.  That's so cool.  I wish I was made of blue."  He held the crystal to his own chest, right at the spot where his sweater was sewn up and there was a distant blood stain that he no longer thought about.  He laid back down in the grass, Friend next to him, and soon readjusted so that his head was using Friend's wool as a pillow.  He loved having a sheep for a friend.</p>
<p>Eventually, Ghostbur shot up, once again filled with the energy of a little kid and wanting to use it all.  </p>
<p>"C'mon Friend!  Let's go explore!"  Ghostbur started running throughout the field once again, laughing and jumping and waiting somewhat impatiently for his sheep friend to catch up.  Friend would occasionally let out a "Baaa" and Ghostbur would stop and look at him, baa back, and they would chat.  Ghostbur wasn't quite sure what they were saying to each other, but he was happy to be a part of the conversation.  </p>
<p>"Do you wanna play hide and seek friend?  I can hide first, if you want!"  Ghostbur suggested as the two came closer to a forest.  Ghostbur was excited at the idea of hiding behind trees and bushes while Friend had to look for him.  Friend let out a small baa, which Ghostbur took as a yes, and grinned and ran off.  "Count to ten, and then come find me!"  He shouted as he disappeared into the trees.</p>
<p>Ghostbur hid behind a tree, pressing his back up against it and disappearing in the way he did when he was trying to haunt people.  He giggled, knowing Friend would never find him like this.  He waited until he heard the sound of hooves against the forest floor, and tried to stay quiet.  Friend walked right past him and Ghostbur giggled again as he disappeared behind another tree.</p>
<p>When Friend was no longer in sight, Ghostbur jumped out and made himself visible again, to see Friend munching on some grass a few feet away.</p>
<p>"Friend!  You walked right past me!  Does that mean I win?  Heyy, why are you just snacking?  You were supposed to be looking for me!  Hmph, you're no fun."</p>
<p>Friend looked up at him, and Ghostbur immediately felt a pang of guilt.  "I'm sorry, I take it back.  You're very fun."  Ghostbur ran over to Friend and wrapped his somewhat see-through arms around him, nuzzling into the warm wool.  "You're also really comfy,"  He mumbled.</p>
<p>"C'mon, let's go home.  I'm getting hungry too.  I didn't know ghosts get hungry, but I want a snack."</p>
<p>Friend followed behind as Ghostbur led the two of them out of the forest and back the way they came until they reached a wooden path.  Ghostbur made a game out of trying to walk in a straight line with his arms stretched out to balance while Friend trotted along next to him.  Ghostbur would look over at him every now and then and grin and giggle.  </p>
<p>Eventually, the wooden path started deteriorating, which confused Ghostbur.  "Friend, I think we took a wrong turn."  Ghostbur tried not to worry too much, he was fairly certain he knew his way back.  They kept walking, and eventually Ghostbur looked up to see where they were.  And his unbeating heart stopped.</p>
<p>They were directly in front of a giant crater in the ground, with rubble from old builds surrounding and falling into it.  At the deepest point, there was a black dot that Ghostbur recognized at bedrock, the bottom of the world.</p>
<p>His head swung around as he tried to figure out where they were, his head swarming, and he saw the wooden path continue up a staircase and through the side of a hill.  He looked back at the crater and it was as if he couldn't breathe.  Tears pricked at his eyes and almost no time later were gushing down his face, stinging slightly but he barely even noticed.  </p>
<p>The crater, the huge hole in the ground, he knew it.  He knew what this was, he had been here before.  He looked back at Friend, but he wasn't there.  Flashes of a man, Phil, sped through his mind.  He heard yelling, "You knew he was in you're house!"  He shook his head and tried to push them away.  They were replaced by screams, screams of people he knew and cared for.  Explosions, pain, death, it was all around him as if he were back in those same moments, every single time it happened.  </p>
<p>He tried to push the memories away.  He didn't, couldn't, think about them.  If he didn't think about them, everything would be alright.  But he was still hearing phantom explosions.  </p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt something push against the back of his leg.  He screamed and whipped around, only to see Friend standing there, staring at him, very alive.  </p>
<p>Ghostbur collapsed onto the ground and flung his arms around Friend, sobbing into his side as the blue wool soaked up his tears.  He pushed the memories down, but they kept coming back up, overwhelming him.  He hoped someone would find him, he wanted someone to take care of him.  He didn't want to be alone, even if he had Friend right at his side.  </p>
<p>No one came.  </p>
<p>He kept sobbing into Friend's wool, past conversations haunting him, the crater tormenting him.  He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to remember he didn't want to--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Little!Ranboo, CG!Techno & Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo has to pretend to be big all day.  When he gets hurt, he can't hold back his regression anymore and Techno and Phil take care of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request!  Major major fluff to make up for the last chapter (I'm so sorry but just know I have another chapter that will be just as bad coming very soon).  Also, I had to try so hard in the beginning to stop myself from making this a full on oneshot of just the domestic farmlife Techno Phil and Ranboo have when they're in peace.  This was very nearly just 1,000 words of Ranboo helping Phil care for bees.</p>
<p>cw: crying, minor gore (idk if that's the right word but it describes Ranboo getting shot and his injury)</p>
<p>Ranboo's headspace age: 3-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo should have known to stay home.  From the moment he woke up all he wanted was to stay in bed and cuddle with all his favorite stuffies, even if he had things to do he still felt the need to berate himself for not realizing that actually trying to accomplish those things in this mindset would never work out.  Phil had invited him to help out around the land, with farms and such.  Ranboo wasn't exactly sure how to refuse, so of course he just went along.  </p>
<p>First they stopped by the turtle farm.  Despite the cold climate, Phil and Techno had found a way to supply the heating necessary to keep the turtles happy and feeling as though they were still in their natural habitat.  Phil told Ranboo that if he could go around collecting all the scutes, then Phil would take care of making sure the heating was still working.  Ranboo of course accepted, but quickly grew to regret that decision as all of the turtles gathered around him.  Ranboo found them the absolute cutest creatures he had ever seen, and having them nudge into him and look up at him filled him with incredible excitement, which didn't at all help with his already fuzzy mindset.  He couldn't regress here, he knew that, not with Phil around.  </p>
<p>Next, they moved onto the bee farm.  Phil showed Ranboo how to collect the honey, and helped him with checking that all the bees were safe and healthy.  Ranboo was starting to piece together that being around any animals would not help him fight his regression.  </p>
<p>After that the two mostly dealt with smaller things, Phil giving Ranboo a list of things to go after or check up on.  At some point, Techno had gotten back and offered to help with the chores, and neither Phil nor Ranboo were ones to reject the extra help.</p>
<p>Ranboo was off on his own (although Phil and Techno were both fairly close by, still withing sight) collecting wood, and was even almost done with the task.  He was proud of himself for accomplishing so much, but he hoped this was the last thing Phil would ask him to do.  He was just about to leave the forest, already putting away the axe he had been using, when suddenly a sharp pain shot through his arm and he toppled over into the snowy grass.  There was a clink of bones nearby that made him realize it was a skeleton that shot him, and tears built up in his eyes.</p>
<p>He spared a glance over at his injured arm and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw an arrow poking out of his flesh, blood trickling down his arm and staining the white snow beneath him.  The tears that were already building up fell, and he started crying as he plummeted into his headspace finally, unable to hold it off any longer.  Really, the wound didn't feel much worse than a scraped knee, but in his mind it felt like he was going to die.  It didn't help that the wet tears burned at his skin, so he tried to wipe them away, but it was difficult to stop them when he felt so hurt.</p>
<p>Upon hearing the crying, both Techno and Phil ran over to where Ranboo had been collecting wood, and saw him now curled up in the snow, sobbing and with an arrow sticking out of him.  Phil immediately knelt down next to Ranboo as Techno moved to kill the skeleton before it could shoot again.  When he came back, he frowned at Ranboo.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying so hard?  Haven't you been shot before?  It's not that bad anyways, one healing pot and you won't even remember it happened."  Techno's harsh words only seemed to cause Ranboo to tear up more, making Phil send a glare his way before going back to comforting the boy.</p>
<p>"Techno, stop it."</p>
<p>"Phil, why is the kid overreacting so much."</p>
<p>Phil sighed.  He needed Techno to just shut up, he knew what was happening with Ranboo.  He had never met a little before, but it only made sense, considering how many wars he had fought in, that over the years he would learn of many different varieties of coping mechanisms.  Regression was one that always interested him, but now that Ranboo, an actual regressed little, was in front of him and crying and in pain he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.  </p>
<p>"Techno, I need you to not ask questions right now.  Ranboo is in a different mindset right now, and we just need to help him."</p>
<p>"What do you mean- ohhhh."  Phil looked up at his son with confusion.  Did he know what regression was as well?  How had Phil missed that?  </p>
<p>Techno, on the other hand, had already slipped into caregiver mode.  He was certain this would require a fair amount of explaining later on that he was not at all prepared for, but in the moment Techno just saw a little in front of him and it brought him back into his own mindset that he hadn't felt in a long time, since Wilbur was still alive.  Ranboo crying reminded him of when Wilbur used to get hurt all the time and Techno would patch him up and tell him a story as a reward for being so brave.  </p>
<p>"Hey, Ranboo, can you look at me?  There you go, good job!  C'mon, how about I carry you back to the house so we can get you patched up, and if you're good about it you can even get a reward after!  That sound good?  Here, let's go, it won't hurt for much longer I promise."  Techno knelt down in front of Ranboo as he talked, Phil staring at him in complete shock.  Ranboo first made Techno pinky promise, and when he did he allowed Techno to pick him up.  Techno only spared one glance at Phil, telling him to hurry up so they could get back to the cabin quicker.</p>
<p>Once they were inside the cabin, Phil got to work on healing Ranboo's arm, carefully pulling out the arrow and cleaning the wound.  The entire time Techno held Ranboo's hand, allowing him to squeeze it as hard as he needed when the pain got worse and lean into his side and whine.  Techno kept an arm around him, patting his back soothingly and promising that it would be over soon and that he could get a treat.  </p>
<p>When Phil finished wrapping bandages around the cut and stepped back, Ranboo quickly buried himself into Techno's side and hugged his arm close to his chest.  Techno chuckled a bit at the behavior and gently nudged the little boy.  </p>
<p>"Hey, kid, what do you say to Phil for cleaning your injury?"  Techno persuaded him, and Ranboo looked over to Phil, who was smiling down at him fondly.</p>
<p>"T'ank'y, P'il," Ranboo mumbled before hiding his face once again.  Techno let out a small "good job" as Phil waved him off, saying it was no big deal.  </p>
<p>"You were very brave, I'm proud of you," Phil said as he took a seat next to where Ranboo and Techno were huddled together.  Ranboo looked up at him with complete adoration in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Really?"  He gasped, seeming so excited that someone was proud of him.  Phil smiled at him and ruffled his hair, repeating the praise.  Ranboo squealed with happiness, squeezing Techno's arm and excitedly telling him "Techy!  Hear dat?  Phil proud uh me!"</p>
<p>Techno had to hold back his laughter as he told the ecstatic toddler, "Yes, I heard, and I'm proud of you too."  Which only caused more overjoyed squealing.  </p>
<p>"Hey Ranboo," Phil started, getting Ranboo to shoot his head over to look at him with wide eyes, "I know Techno promised a reward, so how about...do you want to help me bake cookies?"  </p>
<p>Ranboo clapped his hands and bounced so hard in his seat that Techno was surprised he didn't shoot off the couch.  Except he did, seconds later, pulling Phil along so they could make cookies together.  Techno was only a few steps behind them, promising to take part as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Little!Tommy, CG!Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad Awesamdad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested! Sam and Tommy angst and fluff<br/>me: you need to stop writing sbi people want more than just sbi you have so many requests for other characters<br/>me:....<br/>me: but sbi</p>
<p>cw: crying, repressed regression, some swearing in the beginning</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't hard to notice that Tommy was spending more time with Sam.  Ever since he started up the hotel, he could always either be seen with one of two people: Tubbo, or Sam.  He would never admit it to anyone, but the more time he spent with Sam the more he started viewing him as a father figure.  He knew that probably wasn't good, considering everything that had happened to literally anyone he's ever looked up to in the past, but he couldn't help himself!  Besides, maybe he did cling to the idea of a family that cared about him, but that didn't mean he had to admit it.</p>
<p>Sam liked spending time with Tommy anyways.  Not just because he felt bad for him, but also because he was genuinely entertaining.  The kid was funny, bright, and deserved way more credit than he got, in Sam's opinion.  And maybe he started viewing him as a bit of a son, but whatever.  Who cared?</p>
<p>Tommy had just finished collecting more roses for Sam Nook, and Sam was there to greet him as it was the end of the day.  Sam would usually stop by the build site when the sun was setting to see the progress and spend some time with Tommy.  Tommy didn't complain, even if he pretended it bothered him he actually really enjoyed hearing the compliments about what a good job he did that day.  </p>
<p>"I mean it Tommy, I'm proud of all the work you've been doing.  Y'know I was thinking, if you wanted to take a few days off and come with me to my base, I think it could do you some good to have a little vacation."  Sam glanced over at Tommy, who had stopped in the middle of the prime path as they walked down it and was now staring at him.</p>
<p>"I don't need a fuckin' vacation!  What the hell would make you say that?"  Tommy shot back, acting offended.</p>
<p>"It's not bad or anything!  I just genuinely think you've been working really hard and deserve a break.  I know you don't like to hear it but you're just a kid, you don't need to be under that much stress all the time."</p>
<p>Tommy refused to even look at Sam after that, except to shout at him about how he was, in fact, not a child.  Because he wasn't!  Sure, sometimes his mind told him otherwise and all he wanted to do was be a toddler, but he didn't have to acknowledge it.  He wasn't a child and he wasn't going to pretend that he was.  His regression might say otherwise but he sure as hell wasn't about to start believing it himself.  His regression was stupid anyways.  </p>
<p>It wasn't even like he was stressed!  Sure, the whole egg thing was happening, and there was a fair amount of people out to kill him, and he barely got any sleep ever because when he tried he would just wake up from nightmares of hearing Dream laughing, but that didn't make him stressed.  Not when Dream was gone, he had his discs back, Tubbo was safe, and he had Sam, someone who actually cared about him.  </p>
<p>Sam simply waited for Tommy to tire himself out with the shouting.  Tommy sort of wished Sam would just cut him off or tell him to shut up, but he never did.  It felt good to get out but he knew he would regret it later.  When the yelling did quiet down, Sam spoke up again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I offended you.  But just so you know, when I said you were a child, I didn't mean it in a bad way.  I meant you're really young, and you've gone through a lot, and I think you deserve a break.  Not anything else.  Whether you choose to listen to me or not is up to you, but my offer will always stand."</p>
<p>Tommy took a step back, looking down and being quiet.  He hated being told that.  Whenever someone said stuff like that it just made him sad, and then he wanted to regress but he couldn't.  Regressing was stupid and it didn't help and seriously of all the ways he could've made himself feel better, why did it have to be that?  Why did it have to be the most embarrassing way possible?  </p>
<p>Suddenly it was like it all came down in one big crash.  His mindset, his emotions, everything.  He desperately rubbed away the tears in his eyes and forced himself to stand up straighter to stop from feeling small.</p>
<p>"Tommy?  You okay?"  Sam asked gently, quickly noticing the changes in the boy's attitude.  Tommy just shook his head, backing away a bit, desperately fighting his headspace.  </p>
<p>"Tommy...?"  Sam asked once again, reaching out an arm and placing it on Tommy's shoulder.  Finally, he looked up, and Sam's heart nearly broke all at once.</p>
<p>He quickly brought Tommy into a hug, holding him tightly and patting his back in a soothing gesture.  Tommy was quick to break in his arms, melting into the hold and sobbing into his neck.  Sam whispered small compliments, trying to cheer him up, but he wasn't sure Tommy could even hear him.  </p>
<p>"M' sorry, I'm sorry, I just- I just wanna be- I don't know I just don't want to be alone.  Sam, I don't wanna be alone-" Sam quickly shushed Tommy, reassuring him that he would never leave him alone.  </p>
<p>"Just wanna caregiver for once.  Just wanna be little- but I can't, I can't."  </p>
<p>Sam stopped for a brief moment, taking in the words, before going right back to comforting.  He had his suspicions that Tommy might be a little.  He guessed it was up to him now to make sure Tommy felt safe enough to regress.  </p>
<p>He helped Tommy to sit down and lean into him, continuing to shush him and calm him down.  When Tommy was calm enough to lean a little bit away from Sam and look up at him, Sam gave him a gently smile.</p>
<p>"What was that you said about not being able to regress?  I think I can help, if you want."</p>
<p>Tommy quickly shook his head.  "Nuh- no! I don't- I don't want to!  Besides, it's dumb.  I shouldn't want to be a baby, I need to deal with my problems like a man."</p>
<p>Sam sighed dramatically, "Oh, I don't think that's true!  I mean, not to call you a little liar or anything, but I think that if regressing helps you feel better, you should do it!  Furthest thing from dumb.  I would even go so far as to call it smart.  And I think you're very smart for taking part in it, and I think you'll be even smarter when you realize just how valid it is.  And how valid you are, kiddo."  </p>
<p>Sam ruffled Tommy's hair lovingly, and despite how Tommy leaned away from the touch and swatted at Sam's hand, the little speech came very close to bringing his tears right back.  He knew he was already feeling pretty tiny, and Sam's words did absolutely nothing to help that.</p>
<p>Tommy just leaned into Sam's hold again, unable to hold himself back from slipping anymore.  He let out a few baby babbles and rubbed at his eyes, not liking how his face was wet and his eyes slightly stung.  Plus, crying made him tired, and Sam was comfy.  Not to mention, Sam was still talking to him about all these good things, and telling him he was good, and as much as he didn't want to believe it, it was very comforting.  </p>
<p>Once Tommy was asleep, Sam picked him up, trying his best to keep him asleep, and started walking to the nearest secluded place they could stay.  He wanted Tommy to have privacy when he was in his headspace, especially considering he didn't seem to be all too comfortable with it.  In time, Sam hoped he could help Tommy come to terms with that, but for now he was happy to just be there with him, and hold his hand in his sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Little!Tubbo, CG!Schlatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo gets sick so Schlatt takes the day off to care for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested! I still don't know how to write nice Schlatt but I think I'm getting better, I'm actually kinda proud of this one. It's a sickfic but lots of fluff, especially at the end</p><p>cw: general sickfic stuff like headaches, coughing, etc. (there's no vomiting in this one), crying, taking pills, mentioned alcohol, lunch</p><p>Tubbo's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always cold in Pogtopia. Honestly, Tubbo wasn't sure how Tommy, Wilbur and Techno survived it. It was always cold and damp and cavey. Tommy said it had grown to feel like home, but Tubbo always hated it. He couldn't imagine living there all the time.</p><p>Even under multiple layers of shirts and sweaters and the red scarf Tommy had given him before the exile that he never told Schlatt was from Tommy, Tubbo still felt himself freezing from the inside after spending all day and most of the night in the damp ravine and then walking home in pre-sunrise early morning air mixed with freezing rain. By the time he got to his room, he was too cold and wet and tired to care about anything other than burying himself under all his blankets (plus an extra comforter he stole from a closet) and praying he survived to the morning.</p><p>He did, in fact, live to see the next day, but almost wished he hadn't with how groggy and ill he felt.  The second he woke up his throat was scratchy and burning, feeling as if he hadn't drank anything in weeks.  His head was pounding and breathing through his nose was considerably difficult, and when he tried to stand up a sore pain shot through his body until he resigned to laying back down.  </p><p>He was rapidly regressing despite the fact that he had woken up big only minutes ago, not knowing what to do or how to deal with this and letting the stress consume him instead.  He wanted to cry, his whole body hurt and he didn't know why and he just wanted to be taken care of and regress safely and not have to deal with this!  He clutched at his blankets, pulling them over his head and whining a bit as he hid underneath them.  He pulled his bee stuffie down with him and held it close to his chest, slipping the tip of his thumb into his mouth as he felt sobs wrack his body, only succeeding in making his headache pain more severe.</p><p>Regressed and crying and sick, it wasn't a surprise that Tubbo forgot he was supposed to be working that day, but it definitely wasn't good.  It wasn't long before there were footsteps thundering down the hall.  There was only one pair of feet those steps could belong to, and it was confirmed by the pounding on Tubbo's door, causing him to jump in bed and let out another choked sob.  </p><p>His door swung open, the harshness of it all causing Tubbo to disappear even further under his blankets, and whine when he heard Schlatt call out his name.  Almost immediately, Schlatt dropped his harsh act and grew curious, asking what was wrong as he slowly approached the lump of bed sheets.  </p><p>Tubbo didn't make any attempt to move, other than how he was already shaking while laying in place.  He felt a force next to him, Schlatt taking a seat on the bed, and slowly pry the covers away.  Tubbo made a small attempt to keep the blankets over his head, but he didn't put up much of a fight and Schlatt was able to get him to poke his head out.  Immediately he could tell Tubbo was regressed, and that he didn't feel good (if the tear streaks down his face were anything to go by).  He weighed his options, and decided work could wait.</p><p>"Tubbo, kiddo, what's wrong?  Did someone hurt you?  Who was it?  Do I need to banish them?"  </p><p>Tubbo just leaned into his arm and coughed, grumbling a bit and putting his hands against his head.  Schlatt put the back of his hand against Tubbo's forehead and shook his head.</p><p>"Are you feeling sick?  That it?  Shit, that must suck."  </p><p>Tubbo pushed further into the mattress, wishing it would just swallow him whole already.  </p><p>"Well...do you want some soup?  I think that's supposed to make you feel better, right?  Yeah?  Alright then, let's go."</p><p>Schlatt helped Tubbo sit up and latch onto him, putting his arms around Schlatt's neck and his legs around his waist so that he could be carried off to the kitchen, keeping a soft mint green blanket over his shoulders and still carrying his plushie.  Usually, Schlatt wouldn't be caught dead being so nice, but his Caregiver Mode had activated, and Tubbo was easy enough to carry with how small he was.  </p><p>Once in the kitchen, Schlatt set Tubbo down in a chair and made sure he still had his plushie and that his blanket was wrapped tightly around him, while he went to go scavenge the kitchen.  He pushed aside a (somewhat alarming) amount of alcohol bottles before he was able to find a single can of classic tomato soup, eventually just turning to Tubbo and going, "Hey kid, you want some whiskey?  It'll work just as well at getting rid of that headache...well, for a little bit." To which Tubbo just looked at him with wide eyes before scrunching up his face.  "Tough crowd," Schlatt muttered under his breath, going back to looking.  </p><p>Finally he did find what he was looking for and started working on heating up the soup, briefly going to check on Tubbo, bringing some medicine with him.</p><p>"Here, take these, they'll make you feel better soon."  Schlatt handed the little boy some water to go with the pills.  Tubbo pouted, not wanting to take anything, but after some convincing from Schlatt that it would make him feel so much better, he agreed.  Schlatt then went to go finish the soup and bring it back for the boy as he finished taking his medicine.  </p><p>Tubbo slowly drank the soup, with some help from Schlatt to make sure he didn't spill any of it while he was little and sick.  When he was done, Schlatt took the empty bowl back and put it in the sink to wash later.  He came back to Tubbo, ready to pick him up again and bring him to the couch so they could just watch movies for the rest of the day.  Tubbo allowed himself to be carried again, snuggling close with his blanket and bee stuffie, and then settling into the couch fairly easily.  The medicine was beginning to work and he was already feeling a bit better, so it was easier to get comfy.  </p><p>When Schlatt took a seat next to Tubbo, he felt a sudden pressure against his arm, and when he looked down he saw Tubbo headbutting him lightly, pressing his forehead into Schlatt in the way Schlatt would sometimes do to him when he wanted to show affection, but wasn't quite sure how, thanks to his ram side.  Schlatt didn't even know this was possible, but he was pretty sure he felt his heart melt right there.  </p><p>Tubbo backed away sheepishly when he felt eyes on him, shy and a bit scared that he had done something wrong, but Schlatt lifted his chin before he could get far and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before pulling away and smiling at the little boy, who infinitely smiled back.</p><p>As Schlatt pressed play on the movie, Tubbo pulled his blanket over his head again and curled himself into Schlatt's side, refusing to let either of them move for the next few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Little!Tommy, CG!Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has to hide from Dream when he comes to visit Techno's house looking for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an original idea!  Not requested! Sorry all of my originals are so angsty but it's fun to write. There's fluff at the end anyways</p>
<p>cw: panic attack, crying, referenced past abusive relationship</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could hear him. Tommy could hear his footsteps, his boots hitting against the wooden floors and sword dragging along behind him. Nonchalant for the average eye, but a threat to the members of the house. Tommy could barely contain himself, forcing his hand over his mouth to keep from breathing too loud, keeping his legs locked in place tight against his chest in order to keep himself small enough to fit in the confined space.  He hated small spaces and it wasn't at all helping the situation, but it was the only place he could hide, especially with such short notice.</p>
<p>They didn't expect Dream to come looking for him here.</p>
<p>"I've just been working on a few things, improving some things around the house, nothing too much."  Tommy could hear Techno speaking, although he could barely listen.  His words were muffled compared to the splitting clearness driving through his soul when Dream spoke.</p>
<p>"Oh, really?  Not preparing for any wars or anything?  Seems unlike you." </p>
<p>Tommy had to give everything in him not to fall apart at just his voice.  He was so close, it was so easy to get caught and then Dream would take him back and he'd be trapped again-</p>
<p>"No wars to prepare for.  See, I'm living a simple life these days.  Keeping up with my farms, making sure conditions stay livable.  Making sure no one else comes here, I prefer for Phil and I to be alone."</p>
<p>"Phil?"</p>
<p>"He stays here too, since he left L'Manberg.  He's the only person I want here.  That includes you, by the way, so how much longer are you planning to stay?" </p>
<p>There was silence.  Tommy felt like he was going to explode. </p>
<p>"I was just leaving, not like I need to stay for very long anyway.  Especially if you don't want me here."</p>
<p>Tommy risked a peek outside the box and saw Techno nodding and leading Dream to the front door.  Upon seeing Dream, Tommy pulled back and had to stop himself from screaming.  </p>
<p>The door opened.</p>
<p>"Oh, Techno, one more thing."</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"If you do see Tommy, give me a call.  I just wanna check up on him, make sure he's okay."</p>
<p>Another pause, and shuffling out the door.</p>
<p>"Will do, Dream."</p>
<p>The door closed.  A pause.  Tommy felt his heart in his throat, clawing to get out and cutting off his air.  </p>
<p>"You can come out now, Tommy.  He's gone."  </p>
<p>Tommy wasted no time in pushing himself out of the small box, stumbling forward before collapsing onto the floor and letting out a harsh sob, trying to breathe but being unsuccessful.  He felt Techno kneel down next to him but he couldn't focus.  All he could see was Dream, all he could hear, Dream, Dream Dream-</p>
<p>"Tommy!  C'mon, breathe with me.  I promise, I'm not going to rat you out to Dream.  I just said that so he'd leave.  You're safe here.  Now breathe with me."</p>
<p>Techno got Tommy to sit up and helped him through calming down as much as he could, although Tommy just seemed so far off and Techno had no clue how to bring him back.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in Tommy's mind, he was already regressed.  He wasn't sure if it was safe (of course it was- Techno was safe.  But Dream?) but this felt safe and he wanted to feel safe.  Despite it feeling safe, however, now he felt like he just wanted to cry even more and he didn't even know why.  He was always more emotional when he was little.  </p>
<p>In an attempt to comfort himself, he threw himself into Techno's lap and hugged his older brother like it was the end of the world.  Techno, although taken aback for a second, just hugged back, willing to do anything to help Tommy calm down.  </p>
<p>"Techie?"  Tommy mumbled, sniffling and still fairly panicked.</p>
<p>"Yeah kiddo?"  </p>
<p>"M' confused.  Miss Dream, but I don't wan' him to find me.  Techie I miss him, I miss him but please don't let him take me back."</p>
<p>Techno just nodded, pulling Tommy closer and rubbing circles into his back, shushing him when he felt another sob build up.</p>
<p>"It's okay, it's okay.  I promise, I won't let him near you ever again.  It's safe here, you can regress.  I promise."</p>
<p>Techno picked Tommy up, Tommy having no issue in clinging to him like his life depended on it, and brought him to his own bedroom.  Tommy's bedroom was never where he liked to regress, because it was cold and damp and dark.  Techno's was much comfier.  </p>
<p>Because of that, Techno's bedroom was also where they kept Tommy's little gear, so after setting Tommy down on his bed, Techno moved to grab Tommy's pacifier and raccoon stuffie, lovingly named "RaccoonInnit".</p>
<p>When Techno turned back to face Tommy, he saw that the little had already made himself comfy in Techno's bed, pulling the covers up almost over his head.  He giggled when Techno looked at him, and then sniffed and rubbed his eyes, still red from tears.  Techno walked over to him and tucked the stuffie under the blankets, Tommy grabbing at him absently, and then slipping the paci into his mouth.  Sucking on it was able to calm Tommy down even more, and finally he was starting to feel okay again after what had happened.  </p>
<p>With that calmness, Tommy also started feeling very sleepy.  He always did after crying, of course he usually only cried in littlespace anyways, and usually then he was already sleepier than usual.  </p>
<p>Techno tucked him into the blankets even further and when he backed away, Tommy was already asleep.  Techno sighed, glad that Tommy was hopefully feeling better.  He was going to kill Dream for whatever he did.  He still didn't know the full story, but he knew enough just from seeing Tommy's reactions to whenever he was brought up, and how they were made ten times worse when actually seeing and hearing him.  </p>
<p>After checking multiple times over that Tommy was okay and had everything he needed and was still asleep, Techno left the room to go make them some food for when he woke up.  When Phil got home, Techno would see if he was willing to spend the day with Tommy and let him be little for awhile longer.  It was clear he needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Little!Wilbur, CG!Puffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur regresses and follows Puffy around for the day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested! And ohh my gosh this is so fluffy it's one of the cutest things I think I've ever written and I just love little Wilbur and mama Puffy so much</p>
<p>cw: none!</p>
<p>Wilbur's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy was just on her way to the L'Manberg crater when she heard a rustling noise behind her.  In any other territory, Puffy would've whipped around and brandished her sword to scare off whoever, or whatever, was behind her.  But here, in the Dream SMP, she felt she had practically adopted enough of the people here to know that it was probably safe if someone was following her.  Still, she turned around, but kept any weapons away.</p>
<p>Lucky she thought of that, because standing not far behind her, was none other than the infamous Wilbur Soot.  Puffy didn't know Wilbur all that well since the only times they had spoken since he had been resurrected was when Tommy had excitedly shown off his newly revived brother, and then later when Wilbur came to apologize for Tommy's antics, only for Puffy to say it was okay and that she was glad he was happy for once.</p>
<p>"Hey Wilbur!  Do you need something? I was just on my way to...not important- did you need something?"  Puffy figured it would be better not to mention the remnants of the failed nation to the person who had started and ended it.</p>
<p>Strangely enough, Wilbur didn't respond.  He cracked a shy smile and started fidgeting with his hands, pretending to be looking somewhere else.  Puffy grinned a bit, confused but happy that Wilbur seemed to be having fun, and turned around so she could continue on her trip.  This time, as she started walking, she heard footsteps on the wooden path behind her.</p>
<p>Barely any space ahead from where she last stopped, she stopped and turned around once again.  Wilbur was a bit closer this time, and now was looking at her with wide eyes and a big smile.</p>
<p>Wilbur tried speaking out her name a few times, but kept tripping over his words and then giggling and attempting to hide his face in his arms.  Puffy looked at him, confused but still trying to appear gentle and welcoming.  </p>
<p>She briefly remembered something Tommy had told her once, during one of the only times he'd ever opened up to her, he mentioned how he missed taking care of Wilbur.  When Puffy asked what he meant, he explained about age regression.  Puffy was not one to judge, so she waved back at Wilbur and said again, "Hi Wilbur!  Do you want me to go get Tommy or something?"  </p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head quickly, so Puffy nodded and explained that she was just wandering around, getting done some random tasks she had been putting off.  Wilbur just stared at her, so Puffy, thinking the interaction was over, waved goodbye and went to leave.</p>
<p>Once again not long later, she turned around to be greeted by Wilbur right on her trail.  </p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't need something?  I'm willing to get something for you, or help you out, if you want."</p>
<p>Wilbur once again shook his head, giving no words.  Puffy sighed.</p>
<p>"Do you just wanna come with me?  Wanna help me out around?"</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded enthusiastically, so Puffy smiled and waved him on to catch up to her as she began walking again.  She heard him scramble behind her, and made no effort to conceal a massive smile and- oh no, has she just adopted another child?</p>
<p>Puffy quickly decided that for as long as Wilbur was following her, it would be best to avoid what was formerly L'Manberg, so she changed her plans and started heading toward the community house.  It had gotten pretty wrecked once again, and at this point she was convinced that it was her job to make sure that place always looked nice.  She had put in too much effort already to back out of it.</p>
<p>Wilbur followed closely behind her the entire time, and once they arrived at the community house Puffy told him to wait outside until she finished repairs on the floor.  Luckily it didn't take too long, and Wilbur was soon sitting on the stairs inside as he watched in awe as Puffy continued her work.</p>
<p>When she was done in the community house, Puffy beckoned Wilbur to follow her again, which he happily did.  </p>
<p>"I have to go to Eret's castle now, he promised he'd lend me some wood for a new build.  I don't think he's here right now, but I can just pop in and get it anyway."</p>
<p>Wilbur wasn't really paying attention to what Puffy was saying, the words definitely weren't processing in his brain, but he still happily nodded and skipped along behind her.</p>
<p>They reached Eret's castle, and unsurprisingly, no one was there.  Eret rarely was home nowadays.  Puffy didn't particularly mind, she just needed to get her building materials.  As she was going to get them, however, Wilbur ran past her for the first time that day and knelt down by a chest in the corner.  Puffy watched him curiously as he opened it up and started digging through the contents, throwing aside tools and armor that were piled on top of each other.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey hey!  Let's not go through his things!  C'mon Wilbur, don't invade his privacy.  I'm just here to get what he promised me."</p>
<p>Wilbur did not listen to her, and continued pushing through the chest.  Finally, once he reached the very bottom, he pulled out a stuffed teddy bear that was looking a bit worse for wear, but despite its condition he cuddled it close in his arms.</p>
<p>Puffy knelt down next to him.  "What was that?  Do you have x-ray vision or something?  How did you know that was in there?  Either way, you should put it back.  It's not nice to just take things."</p>
<p>Wilbur held the bear defensively against his chest, shaking his head.  Slowly, he uncurled himself and presented the bear to Puffy, pointing out a little white strip that was stitched into the bottom of the bear's foot.  Puffy looked closer at it, and was surprised to see that along the foot read in dark ink, "Wilby".</p>
<p>"Is that your bear?"  Puffy asked, and Wilbur nodded, cradling it close once again.  "What is Eret doing with your stuffed bear?  Does he know?"  </p>
<p>As usual for that day, Wilbur did not give a verbal response.  Puffy, choosing not to question it, just moved to put the rest of the items that Wilbur had tossed aside back in the chest, and continued on her way to get her own materials.  Wilbur got up from the floor and rushed to follow behind her once again, now clutching the bear close to his chest.  </p>
<p>The day continued on with Puffy going around completing random tasks and Wilbur following close behind with his stuffie.  They had walked across most of the main area that people lived in, and Puffy was just going to head back to her house for a bit.</p>
<p>She was already heading there when she heard a big yawn from behind her.  She turned around and saw Wilbur standing there, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.  He was swaying a bit, and now just holding onto his teddy bear by the paw, letting it dangle at his side.</p>
<p>"Aww, is someone tired?"  Puffy cooed, walking up to him.  Wilbur just nodded slowly.  Puffy weighed her options before kneeling down and pushing her arms behind her.  "C'mon, climb on my back.  I'll carry you the rest of the way."</p>
<p>Wilbur did as he was told, wrapping his arms around her neck and legs around her waist so she could hoist him up and give him a piggyback ride.  He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, ready to drift off and be done with the day.  Puffy continued down the path back to her base and realized that she had absolutely just adopted another child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Little!Tubbo & Ranboo, Cg!Puffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo and Tubbo play pretend and have a wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested!  I love this idea so much, it's so cute. Ranboo and Tubbo are amazing</p>
<p>Question for you readers: would you be interested in a little!Wilbur oneshot book?  Like just exactly what this is but its exclusively little!Wilbur.  I'll probably do it either way cause he's my favorite to write and I wanna write more of him than I do here, but I'm wondering if you guys would actually read it or not.  Gimme thoughts pls :)</p>
<p>cw: none!</p>
<p>Tubbo's headspace age: 5-7<br/>Ranboo's headspace age: 5-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'monnn!!  Hurry up!"  Tubbo shouted, dragging Ranboo along, laughing.  They were both running through Snowchester to get to the docks.  After a long talk (mostly made up of gibberish baby babbles) they had decided that they were to get married.  The docks were their chosen place for it to happen.</p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Tubbo and Ranboo stopped right before they crashed into Puffy, who had just been walking along before coming across the two littles' path of destruction.  "Whoa!  Maybe slow down there!  What are you two up to?"  </p>
<p>"Puffy!"  Tubbo shouted instead, abandoning Ranboo to run over and jump into Puffy's arms, who gave him a great big hug in return.  Ranboo walked over shyly, and Puffy reached out to hug him too.  A bit awkward, considering he was over three feet taller than her, but he was fairly used to it considering it was almost the same with Tubbo.  </p>
<p>"Hey kiddos!  Whatcha up to?"  Puffy pulled back and smiled at them.  Tubbo jumped excitedly and grabbed Ranboo's arm, pulling it against his chest.</p>
<p>"Boo n I gettin' married!"  He exclaimed, and Ranboo grinned as well.  Puffy looked between the two of them, seeing that they were clearly regressed.</p>
<p>"Oh really?  Are you now?  Well congratulations!  Where were you planning on having the wedding?"  </p>
<p>"The docks!  Wanna come?"</p>
<p>"Sure!  Is anyone else coming?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"  Ranboo finally spoke up.  "We got our friends!  Look!"  He shrugged off the backpack that was hanging from his shoulder and unzipped it to show Puffy that inside were three stuffies, all fluffy and modeled after actual pets of his.  Tubbo got out his backpack to show the same thing.  Puffy looked between the two and her heart melted.  </p>
<p>"Alright then, let's get going!"  Puffy grabbed one of each of their hands to make sure they didn't run off and started leading them to the docks.  She had never been a part of a pretend wedding before, but she was happy to do anything to fulfill the boys' imaginations.  </p>
<p>When they reached the docks, Puffy helped them unpack the stuffies from their backpacks and set them up against a railing so that they could sit and watch the 'ceremony'.  The entire time Tubbo and Ranboo would spout back and forth gibberish at each other, and Puffy wondered how either of them understood what was being said.</p>
<p>When they were ready to start, Tubbo dragged Ranboo to the middle of the pier and slumped against his chest.  "Why you so tall?"  He whined, keeping his face against Ranboo's stomach, which was in fact how far up Tubbo reached on his friend.</p>
<p>Ranboo laughed and pushed Tubbo back a bit.  "Is this better?"  He asked, kneeling down.  Although Tubbo felt a bit patronized, he decided he could deal with this now that their heads were at least at a similar height.  </p>
<p>Puffy had to hold back her laughter at seeing the two of them, Ranboo knelt down on the stone floors just to make Tubbo happy.  She stood behind the two of them, figuring they wanted her to officiate.</p>
<p>"Okay are you boys ready?"  She asked, and they both nodded ecstatically, holding hands.  "Alright, we are gathered here today..." she dropped her voice to do a mock accent and stared out over the plushies set against the wall, glancing back at Tubbo and Ranboo every now and then to make sure they were okay.  She continued on her speech, throwing in plenty of random big words to make it sound fancier, before finally focusing on the two littles.  "Tubbo, do you take Ranboo to be your husband?"</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded.  "Mhm!"</p>
<p>"And Ranboo, do you take Tubbo to be your husband?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>"Alrighty then, well if everything's all fine and good, then Tubbo, and Ranboo, you may now hug the husband!"</p>
<p>Ranboo pulled Tubbo into a hug, Tubbo quickly reciprocating it.  They stayed together for a few moments before Tubbo pulled away suddenly, gasping. </p>
<p>"Wait!  We forgot something!  What about rings?  We supposed to give each other rings!"</p>
<p>He sounded genuinely distressed, so Puffy put her hands on his shoulders and gently said, "We don't have any rings, Tubbo.  I'm sure we could find some though."</p>
<p>Tubbo pulled away and looked around, eyebrows furrowed to show he was deep in thought.  Then, he gasped again.  Running off the pier, he collapsed onto the ground and scooped up a pile of snow, forming it into a ball with his hands.  He made two snowballs before running back to the other two, holding them close behind his back.</p>
<p>"We can give each other snowballs!  Boo take one!  Now give it to me, and I give you this one!"  He handed Ranboo the other snowball.  Ranboo took it gently, trying to make sure it wouldn't break, but the snow was packed tightly.</p>
<p>Upon Ranboo's request, Puffy repeated a bit of her speech, and then Tubbo and Ranboo exchanged snowballs.  After, they hugged again, and then Ranboo finally stood up.  Tubbo leaned against him, holding his snowball close to his chest.</p>
<p>"M' cold!"  Tubbo complained, which Puffy found a bit ironic as he continued to hold his snowball, Ranboo resting his on top of Tubbo's head.</p>
<p>"How about we go inside and warm up by the fire then?  I'll make some hot chocolate and you two can have your honeymoon."</p>
<p>Tubbo and Ranboo both agreed to that, so they followed Puffy back to Tubbo's house, agreeing leave their snowballs outside so they wouldn't melt, and headed to the fireplace.</p>
<p>"My husband!"  Tubbo exclaimed as he sat on the floor next to Ranboo and leaned his head against the other's arm.  Ranboo in turn leaned his head on top of Tubbo's.  </p>
<p>"No, my husband!"  </p>
<p>Puffy came in with hot chocolate, and gave each of them a mug, sitting next to them to make sure they wouldn't hurt themselves while drinking it.  The two stayed cuddled up next to each other for the rest of the night.  As it got later and they grew tired they regressed more and more until they were both a tangled pile babbling back and forth, Puffy sitting on the other side of the room just to keep an eye on them and make sure they stayed safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Little!Karl, CG!Quackity & Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl gets back from another time travelling trip and can't remember anything.  Luckily, Sapnap and Quackity are there to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested!  First of all, the beginning of this doesn't read like an agere fic at all.  I got very carried away, you'll see what I mean.  It's also very angsty.  But not fully, because it's actually hurt/comfort.  I'm really proud of this, I think it's one of my favorite things I've written for this book :D  Look I just really like time traveler Karl ok?</p>
<p>Also, y'know how last chapter I mentioned possibly doing a little!Wilbur book?  Well I did it.  The first chapter is already out if you wanna go read it, I would really appreciate it &lt;3</p>
<p>cw: crying, panicking, memory loss</p>
<p>Karl's headspace age: 1-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gasped, feeling his body be ripped through time.  It was painful, but oddly numbing.  Maybe he had just grown used to it.  He wasn't sure how long it would take to become used to a feeling like that, and it didn't help that he could barely remember how many times it had even happened at all.  He would have to check.  At some point he started writing it down, but sometimes he wondered whether there had been more times that it happened, and he just couldn't remember.  And he never would.  </p>
<p>He felt the pain run through him, feeling it everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time.  It was the strongest in his head.  He wondered if that was Time, searching his thoughts, finding which ones needed to be plucked away from his grasp, never to be understood again.  He would have to write quick when he got home.</p>
<p>Or maybe...maybe he already was home.  He could see nothing around him except for countless books, everything else having fallen into the void.  A black abyss that consumed the walls that should've held it all together.  Nothing but books upon books upon books.  It was strange and oddly dehumanizing, but he felt home.  Maybe that was just because in the distance, however far away that might be (he couldn't tell with nothing around him to perceive space), there were two figures.  He couldn't even see them at first, but as they grew closer they brought reality with them.  The walls, the books, the light, all came from them, running towards him.  </p>
<p>Both people dropped to his side and in a flash he was home, gasping for air, lying on the floor and writhing around, clutching at his neck as if it were the only thing keeping his head attached to his body.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, Karl!  Karl!  Buddy, kiddo, what's wrong?  Karl?  Karl can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Karl! C'mon man are you okay?  What the hell happened, what is this place?"</p>
<p>The voices swarmed around him, overwhelming him yet also grounding him.  He reached out haphazardly toward them, clutching at anything his hands could find.</p>
<p>"Book...book!  Get me a book!  Needa write...book..." He mumbled, his voice weak and seizing for power it couldn't find.  One of the men left his side, back in an instant, handing him an empty book and pen as he sat up.  He grabbed them harshly, rubbing the ink against the page on accident.  He scribbled furiously, forcing out any words that came to mind, but he could barely find any.  It was all so...empty.</p>
<p>"Can't remember, can't remember!  Can't remember!  Hurts, can't remember!"</p>
<p>He dropped the book and let out a cry, curling up and pushing his hands in fists against his head, as if the harder he pushed the more memory he might be able to restore.  The only thing it actually accomplished was getting another pair of hands around his, gently pulling them away.  He let himself be pulled.  He fell into the arms of those that he loved, letting tears fall as arms wrapped around him in a caring way, allowing himself to come fully back to his time.  This was his time.  </p>
<p>"Karl?  Karl can you hear me?"  One of them asked, softer now, less frantic.  Karl simply nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the warmth of the arms around him to envelop him.  </p>
<p>"What is this place?  What's going on?  Please...can you answer please?"  </p>
<p>This time Karl shook his head.  He couldn't be bothered.  Another time, maybe, he could create one where it was right to explain, but it wasn't here, not now.  </p>
<p>"Oh kiddo, baby..." </p>
<p>He felt a hand course through his hair and leaned into the touch, whimpering slightly.  "Hurts... wan' cuddles, papa?"  Oh...he hadn't meant to slip.  Well, it was too late now.  It would be easier if he gave in.</p>
<p>"Papa's right here, so is Dada.  We're both right here baby.  It's okay now, you're safe."</p>
<p>"Mmm, Papa, Dada, was scarwed, scawwy."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that.  Here, do you want this?  Help calm you down?"  Karl focused on who was in front of him for the first time and saw Sapnap, pulling a paci out of his pocket and gesturing it towards Karl.  He slipped it into Karl's mouth and Karl hummed happily, leaning further back into who he now realized was Quackity.  Quackity smiled down at him and rested his chin in the little's hair.</p>
<p>"Wan' Mistuh Fwoggy," Karl mumbled around his paci.  Sapnap sighed and smiled at him.  </p>
<p>"Sorry buddy, I don't have Mr. Froggy with me right now.  I can go get him if you want, but I'll be gone or a minute-"</p>
<p>"Nuh!  Stway!"  Karl reached out and grabbed at Sapnap, and Sapnap allowed himself to be pulled forward by the little boy until the three of them were a pile of cuddles.  Karl happily made himself comfortable, finally feeling safe.</p>
<p>Sapnap and Quackity stole a glance and a smile at one other before both focusing on their little boy again.  Questions and answers were definitely due later, Karl had some major explaining to do.  But for now, he was calming down and that's what they needed from him, to help him.  They were both happy to indulge his cuddling desires and, with any luck, even get him to sleep for a bit.  The bags under his eyes and the way they found him crying and screaming worried them greatly, and if he could just get some sleep it might help relax him even more.</p>
<p>Fortunately for the two caregivers, sleep comes easy after a good cry, and even easier after time travel (not that they knew that).  Within minutes, the warmth and cuddles and safeness were engulfing Karl, dragging him back one again to the darkness.  But this time, the dark came easy and sweet, like a lullaby rather than a storm.  Peaceful, serene, any sense of panic sent far away where it could be barred off and he could be protected from it by his caregivers.  He felt protected.  He was protected.  This was his time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Little!Phil, CG!Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil's been pretty stressed ever since he escaped house arrest, and when he finally runs out of distractions it leaves him slipping fast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested!  Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, didn't mean to disappear.  I lost motivation for awhile and stuff has been happening so I could never really get around to it :( but I'm back now!  I'll try to start posting more regularly again, I don't like disappearing like that.  </p>
<p>This chapter is very angsty, very hurt/comforty, so enjoy that lol. It takes place soon after Phil escapes house arrest, but we're imagining that he starts building his house then rather than now.  Also, I think this is the first time I'm actually bowing down to canon and saying sbi isn't a family in this!  Phil and Wilbur are related, like in canon, but Tommy and Techno aren't a part of that</p>
<p>cw: crying</p>
<p>Phil's headspace age: 3-7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was stressed, Techno could tell. When Phil got stressed, he usually tried distracting himself with a new project. In the past few days alone, Phil had already constructed himself an entire other house to live in next to Techno's cottage. Techno watched his friend work tirelessly, day and night, always working when he woke up, as he went about his day, as he went to bed. He was beginning to worry.</p>
<p>"Phil? Hey, just thought I'd check up on you. You've been out here awhile and I think a storm is gonna blow in soon, maybe you should come inside." Techno leaned against his door, staring at Phil, who was on the other side of the bridge inspecting the fences, which he had spent the past couple hours putting up.</p>
<p>Phil looked over at his friend, and sighed, his shoulders visibly falling. Techno could see one of his damaged wings twitch under his cape.</p>
<p>Phil smiled dully at him, "I'll be in in a bit. Let me just finish up out here, prepare the new build for the storm, and I'll be right in. Promise."</p>
<p>Techno walked over to where he stood, and put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, you go inside now. I'll get your house ready, you've been working for too long and you're technically still in recovery."</p>
<p>"I've lived for thousands of years Techno, and I'll live for thousands more. I don't need a recovery."</p>
<p>"Y'know, for an immortal being, you are incredibly stubborn. Now go inside. I'll only be a couple minutes, but I know you'd take three more hours."</p>
<p>Phil sighed, but didn't see a point in arguing with Techno any longer. He shuffled past Techno and into the cottage, as Techno turned to the new build and started prepping it for the weather that was to come.</p>
<p>At first, Phil sat on the sofa and simply waited for Techno to be finished and come inside. He was sure there was plenty to be done within the house, he just needed to wait and be told what it was.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Phil began to shake. He tapped his foot rapidly against the wooden floor and brought a shivering hand up to his head, as if trying to push out everything he was feeling and all the thoughts that came with it.</p>
<p>It had been a rough couple of weeks. Couple of months, really. His introduction to the Dream SMP was nothing nice, and ever since then it had just been going downhill. The most recent attack on his mental health had been being put under an extremely unlawful house arrest for simply not giving in to a group of people who were out to kill his best friend, and ever since then he had really been relying on constant distractions to keep himself going. This was the first moment he truly had to sit and think since he broke out, and he immediately decided he hated it.</p>
<p>Phil stood up and forced his way over to the kitchen, deciding to make some hot chocolate and keep himself busy while he waited for Techno to finish up on his house. Phil's hands shook as he reached for the ingredients, but he tried to hold himself steady. He was starting to feel his headspace pull at the back of his mind, but he pushed against it.</p>
<p>It wasn't like this wasn't a safe place to regress, Techno was used to caring for Phil when he fell into his headspace, Phil just didn't want to deal with himself being regressed right now. Sure, it was a distraction, but he tended to cry when he was stressed out and feeling little, and he always hated that.</p>
<p>Phil reached up to grab a mug from a cabinet above his head, pulling it down so that he could begin making the hot chocolate. Between his shaking hands and his nagging headspace, he ended up accidentally dropping the mug, hearing it crash into the floor beneath him and break into hundreds of pieces.</p>
<p>At the sound alone, Phil dropped his head into his hands and collapsed onto the counter, finally starting to feel everything overwhelm him and push him over the edge. The death that had never affected him before, the betrayal, being locked in his house, useless as he watched those he cared for run about trying to kill each other, he couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>He dropped into his headspace and let out a harsh sob, slowly dropping to the floor and pushing against the counter behind him, curling in on himself and wincing as he felt the pressure on his injured wings. He wrapped them around himself, not feeling nearly as comforted as he used to now that they were no longer layered in thick feathers, but burnt and broken, more of a skeleton than anything.</p>
<p>He cried into his own arms, feeling the whole world crashing down around him but not quite knowing why anymore. He was just a kid, he was just a kid so why did he feel so terrible?</p>
<p>"Phil, I finished- Phil?" Techno finally came inside. Phil pushed harder against the counter, as if trying to push himself into the wall. Techno ran towards him and knelt by his side, immediately taking the little into his arms and cradling him close, shushing him gently as Phil sobbed into his chest, feeling smaller by the second.  </p>
<p>"Hey, Phil, buddy, it's okay!  What happened?  What's wrong?"  Techno was quick to put on his caregiver voice as he rocked Phil back and forth, being mindful of the shards of broken mug around them.  </p>
<p>Phil tried to explain but was only able to stutter out some mostly incoherent sounds.  He was just too sad and little, words weren't for him.  He clutched harder onto Techno's coat, trying but failing to stop his tears as he slipped deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>Eventually Phil started calming down, and Techno helped him back over to the couch to lay down, resting his head in Techno's lap.  Techno stroked his hair gently as Phil curled up, feeling far to little to do much of anything.   Techno wanted to go clean up the mess in the kitchen, but thought it wouldn't be a very good idea to leave Phil like this.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy, do you wanna let me go for a second?  Just so I can go get your things, I promise I'll be right back."  Techno tried, and Phil, after a moment, nodded.  So Techno lifted him up and laid him on the couch by himself, and left the room.</p>
<p>Sticking to his promise, he was back within five minutes, carrying a blanket and a stuffie.  He cast the blanket over Phil's mostly asleep body, and tucked the stuffie, a crow that the little had named Raven, into his arms.</p>
<p>Phil mumbled something tiredly and hugged Raven close to his chest.  Techno smiled a bit, and left to go clean up the kitchen.  He realized what Phil had been trying to do and decided he would make some hot chocolate for the both of them when he woke up.</p>
<p>After that, Techno squeezed onto the couch with Phil and picked up whatever book was closest by, and started reading.  He would stay there until Phil woke up, still feeling fairly small but not nearly as sad as before, and he made them hot chocolate as promised.  As the storm rolled in outside, they spent the afternoon playing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Little!Tommy, CG!Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Wilbur is resurrected, Tommy is more than apprehensive about it.  Luckily, he seems to have changed since the last time he was alive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an original idea, not requested! I got crimeboys brainrot so take this from me.  Very sad and angsty but also very fluffy and cuddly, perfectly hurt/comforty. Plus bonus cg!Puffy at the end :D didn't mean to but I set this up very well for a sequel so I might do that at some point</p>
<p>Also, bit of a schedule update!  I'm gonna try to start posting chapters once a week, probably on the weekends.  I know that's a lot less than I used to, sorry, but I've been struggling a bit with motivation so I think doing this will help me with actually wanting to get chapters out.  It also gives at least a tiny bit of structure which, while not something I'm that good at, can be good for you guys and having an idea of when a new update will be out.  So yeah, hope thats okay!</p>
<p>cw: crying, panic attack, sort of derealization (the phrase "you're not real"(you are real))</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 2-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a normal day.  As normal as you could get on the SMP, at least.  Sure, Tommy had been wary for awhile of Dream's plans, but for the most part nothing had happened and he was starting to move on.  He was starting to heal.</p>
<p>He could go places alone now without it causing nightmares for nights on end.  He regressed for the first time in months with Puffy, after reluctantly telling her about the coping mechanism during one of their therapy sessions.  He could even take damage again without being reduced to a ball of tears and panic attacks.</p>
<p>He was only at the remains of L'Manberg now because he thought it would help him, give him a good closing so he could start fresh.  He didn't expect to see Wilbur at the bottom of the crater, standing tall and staring up to the thick layer of glass he was trapped under, very much alive.  He was wearing that same old coat that Tommy was sure Phil had burned after that day, stained in blood and probably smelling of rot.</p>
<p>Tommy felt his breath hitch.  Suddenly, he couldn't breathe at all.  They locked eyes and Wilbur smiled, and Tommy was sure he was going to pass out.  The red vines that had crawled out of the ground at the bottom of the crater looked even more wrong surrounding him, in the dead heart of L'Manberg.  Wilbur stepped around them with disgust as he tried to make his way up to the surface.  Tommy just stared, frozen still, as he watched some loose dirt next to the glass get shoved aside.  </p>
<p>Wilbur emerged from the ground like a zombie out of a grave, and suddenly he was so much closer and so much more real that Tommy didn't think he could handle existing anymore.  He stumbled back and nearly fell over, breathing speeding up as he backed away until he hit a tree and that was when it all came crashing down.  He was too lost in his own terror to even try to stop the tears that streamed down his face, hands coming up to cover his head from any sort of attack, as if he were still a soldier in battle.  He was far too caught up in his mind to even notice how concerned and guilty Wilbur looked as he watched his brother's reactions to his resurrection.</p>
<p>"Tommy-"</p>
<p>"Stop!  Stop!  Go away!  You..you're not real!  It's just a dream, just another nightmare!  You can't be back!  He can't have brought you back!"  Tommy screamed until his voice gave out, unable to see that Wilbur had started crying as well.</p>
<p>"Tommy, I'm so sorry-"</p>
<p>"Just stop!  Stop talking, you can't be real, you can't be..."</p>
<p>He was searching desperately for a safe space.  Somewhere his brother couldn't hurt him.  Couldn't drag him into another war and couldn't drag him into his own insanity.  He collapsed onto the ground and curled himself up tight until the world would be unable to get into his little ball, his little safe place.  </p>
<p>"Tommy, I am real.  I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm real.  I know- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." Tommy didn't feel Wilbur kneel next to him, but he jumped at the voice that had grown much closer.  He looked up, Wilbur was hovering a hand over his shoulder but looked scared to actually touch him.  He was crying just as hard as Tommy was.</p>
<p>Tommy rocked back and forth and slipped his thumb into his mouth for comfort.  He just wanted to be held.  Even worse, he wanted to be held by Wilbur.  But not this Wilbur, the old Wilbur.  The Wilbur who took care of him and let him be little whenever he wanted and protected him from the big scary world.  Not the one who dragged him headfirst into it and made him feel all alone and like it was impossible for him to do anything right.  Those were two very different Wilburs and he didn't know which one was next to him now, but he desperately hoped it was the first one because he really wanted to be held, and he really wanted those apologies to be genuine.</p>
<p>"Baba..." Tommy cried, leaning into the hand hovering near him.  "Really chu?  No meanie?"</p>
<p>Wilbur sniffled and rubbed at his tears, trying to put on a smile.  "Yeah, baby, it's me.  Real me.  I'm so sorry for everything, everything that happened, everything I did, I just want to protect you, my one job was to protect you and I did the exact opposite.  I'm so sorry baby, Baba's sorry."</p>
<p>He was only halfway through his speech and Tommy had already pushed himself fully into Wilbur's side, crying into his sleeve as he reminded himself that it was okay, despite the coat.  Wilbur wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy and held him close, burying his face in the blonde hair and letting it soak up his tears as he tried to make his intentions clear in every way he could.</p>
<p>"Dweam bwought you back..."</p>
<p>"I'm not working with Dream.  I know what he wants from me, but he's not getting it.  He should've known, I'm not helping anyone who touched my baby boy."</p>
<p>"You know..?"</p>
<p>"I know, I remember.  I remember everything.  Ghostbur, death, L'Manberg, Pogtopia, I remember it all.  I'm so sorry.  I'll make it better, I promise.  Baba will make everything better and nothing will hurt you like that ever again."</p>
<p>"M scared..."</p>
<p>"I know, I know, I'm sorry.  I can leave, I just want you to be happy-"</p>
<p>"Dun leave!"</p>
<p>"Okay, it's okay, I won't leave.  I'll stay right here.  I'm right here."</p>
<p>The brothers stayed like that for awhile, both crying to each other as Wilbur muttered constant praises and apologies to the boy in his arms.  That was, until a new voice entered the atmosphere.</p>
<p>"Tommy?  Are you okay?  I thought I heard- wait, is that-?"</p>
<p>Wilbur and Tommy looked up and saw Puffy standing a little bit away, clearly very confused and concerned.  Tommy hugged on tighter to Wilbur and Wilbur kept his protective hold.  He didn't know who this woman was, but he wasn't letting anyone take his brother away from him.</p>
<p>"Puffy!"  Tommy seemed excited by the woman's presence, which comforted Wilbur a little bit, but he still refused to let go.  And Puffy seemed far less happy to see him.</p>
<p>"Get away from him.  Tommy, come here.  Now."</p>
<p>Her directions went ignored by both brothers, who gripped each other tighter at the thought of being separated.  Wilbur let out a low growl, if any level of intimidation would get her to go away.  It did not.</p>
<p>"Tommy."  Puffy's voice was sharp.</p>
<p>"Nuh uh!  Dun wanna!  Baba!"  Tommy put his thumb back in his mouth to comfort himself and leaned further into Wilbur's side, if that was possible.</p>
<p>"Who are you?  Leave me and my brother alone."  Wilbur was just as sharp, but immediately went back to whispering reassurances when he felt Tommy tense at the tone.</p>
<p>"I'm his friend!  And his therapist, and here to keep him safe.  I know all about who you are, and what you did, Wilbur Soot, so get away from him before you hurt him even more."</p>
<p>With those harsh words and a crashing realization, Wilbur, for the first time since he was brought back to life, thought about people other than Tommy.  Tommy wasn't the only one he hurt.  He never even met this girl, Puffy, but he had hurt her.  </p>
<p>"I'm sorry.  I know what you've heard, I know what you think of me.  And it's all true, and it's all valid.  You have every right to hate me.  But I promise, I promise, that's not who I am.  That's not what I want to be.  I want to make up for everything I did, I want to help, please, please just give me a chance?  I'll make it up to you, to everyone, but for now, just let me hold my brother."</p>
<p>Whatever Puffy was expecting to hear, that was definitely not it.  Her shocked expression would've made Tommy giggle if he weren't still in so much emotional distress.</p>
<p>"My baba..." Tommy mumbled into Wilbur's side, and Wilbur smiled down at him.  He looked back up at Puffy, who seemed to be weighing her options.  Then, without a word, she walked over to them, and sat down on the ground in front of them.  She held out a hand.</p>
<p>"My name's Puffy.  It's nice to finally meet you, the real you."</p>
<p>Wilbur almost started crying again.  "Thank you,"  He whispered, and she smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Baba!"  Tommy shouted after a few minutes of silence.  It was clear he only had one thing on his mind, he wanted more attention.</p>
<p>"Yes baby?"  Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"Baba."  Tommy repeated.  </p>
<p>"What is it?  Do you need to be reminded that you're the best baby in the whole world?  Or how you're my sweet little boy?  Or is it how much I love you, and how I'll always protect you?  Hm?  Is that it?"</p>
<p>Tommy giggled at the praise.  Puffy smiled as she watched them interact.  For as much as she wanted to hold a grudge against Wilbur, he clearly wasn't whoever Tommy told her about.  And the more her heart melted at the sight of them, the more she felt willing to give him a second chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Little!Ranboo, CG!Techno & Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo wants to keep playing even when it's time to go inside.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested!  A bunch of people wanted another little!Ranboo chapter so I combined a few requests and came up with this, it's very very adorable in my opinion :D </p>
<p>cw: none!</p>
<p>Ranboo's headspace age: no specific age!  In this he experiences both kidre and babyre, but he doesn't have a set age range :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon buddy, you can play again tomorrow. It's late, it's time to go inside."</p>
<p>Ranboo whined and turned away from his caregiver. He had been having a great time playing in the grass, using his powers to pick it up and make little builds out of it, but now Phil was trying to get him to go inside! He didn't want to go inside! Even with the promise of Techno waiting with a warm bottle and then bedtime, Ranboo didn't feel at all tired. He just wanted to keep playing.</p>
<p>"Ranboo, it's time to go inside," Phil repeated, "Don't make me ask again."</p>
<p>"But I don't wanna go inside! Wanna keep playing! Look at my grass!"</p>
<p>"I see your grass, and it'll still be there tomorrow. Aren't you hungry? Let's go get that bottle. You don't want it to get cold, do you?"</p>
<p>"Hmph."</p>
<p>Ranboo started playing with his grass again. Phil was starting to get fed up.</p>
<p>"Ranboo. Come inside. Now."</p>
<p>"I don't wanna!"</p>
<p>"Ranboo." Phil's stern voice made Ranboo rethink himself. He really did want to keep playing, but Phil sounded mad. He didn't want Phil to be mad at him, he just wanted to play for longer! He regressed a little further than he meant to, feeling the anxiety rise that his caregiver might be mad at him.</p>
<p>"Fine..." The little finally surrendered. Phil felt relief wash over him that this hadn't turned into some big problem that got blown out of proportion. He was not in the mood to deal with a tantrum tonight. "Can I at weast bwing dis wif me?" He held up a small block of grass, little ender particles shooting around his hands helping to keep it together. Phil smiled.</p>
<p>"Sure, kiddo. Just as long as you don't spill it all over the house."</p>
<p>Ranboo seemed to have forgotten any sense of rebellion and giggled happily at his grass block, standing to follow Phil inside. He still felt a little scared that Phil might be mad at him, but he didn't seem mad anymore so Ranboo took that as a good sign, especially as his brain regressed even more.</p>
<p>By the time they were inside the house Ranboo was barely big enough to walk anymore, simply collapsing onto the couch and clutching his grass close. Having it in his arms helped calm his nerves.</p>
<p>Techno came into the room and greeted them, holding a baby bottle in his hands. Ranboo could see it was filled with milk. He hoped it was angel milk, that was his favorite.</p>
<p>"Hey kiddo," Techno approached Ranboo, still snuggled up on the couch, "I made you a little snack." He held up the bottle. "I can put it in a sippy though, if you'd like. Or save it for later. Whatdya say?"</p>
<p>"Wan' baba." Ranboo mumbled tiredly. Although he was feeling kiddish not long before, now he didn't feel much older than a baby, just wanting to be bottle fed and then take a nap.</p>
<p>Techno nodded and left the room briefly, assuring Ranboo that it was just to heat up the bottle. Phil kept the little company in the meantime.</p>
<p>"Papa?" Ranboo looked up. Phil knelt on the floor next to him with a little "hm?" to signify he was listening.</p>
<p>"You mad at me?"</p>
<p>Phil looked directly at Ranboo, eyes wide with surprise. "Now what exactly made you think that?"</p>
<p>"About not coming in..." Ranboo hugged his grass closer.</p>
<p>"No, baby, I'm not mad at you for that. I just got a little frustrated, that's all. You can be a handful when you don't listen, but that's okay! I don't expect you to always listen. I still love you very much, and that won't ever change just because you don't do something the second I ask."</p>
<p>Just then, Techno came back in, holding the newly warmed up bottle of milk. He made space for himself on the couch next to Ranboo, pulling the little into his arms as he watched Phil on the floor. Phil looked up at his friend and stood up, going to sit down somewhere else within the room.</p>
<p>"Techno, I was just reminding Ranboo that he'll always be our sweet little boy no matter what, and that we still love him even when he doesn't follow all the rules. Isn't that right?"</p>
<p>Techno looked down at the little in his lap. "Well obviously. I thought that was clear.  You're our good boy.  We'll always love you." </p>
<p>Ranboo hid his face, blushing at all the praise. Techno gently pulled his arms away and gestured the bottle forward, silently asking Ranboo if he was ready. He nodded, even making little grabby hands towards the bottle.</p>
<p>Techno guided the bottle into Ranboo's mouth, Ranboo instantly latching onto it and starting sucking.  As he drank, Ranboo lifted his hands up and placed them over Techno's, his grass laying on his chest.  Techno tilted the bottle a little more so Ranboo could drink it easier.</p>
<p>Once the bottle was empty, Ranboo was already almost asleep.  He struggled to keep his eyes open and his arms fell tiredly over his chest, feeling his grass beneath his fingers.</p>
<p>"Aww, is someone tired?"  Phil cooed.  Ranboo whined a bit, eyes now fully closed.</p>
<p>"C'mon bubs, let's get you to bed.  It's late."  Techno set the bottle aside and gently scooped Ranboo up, standing with the boy draped over his shoulder.  Ranboo held onto his caregiver loosely, enjoying being carried but also far too tired to do much.  </p>
<p>Techno carried Ranboo to his room, Phil following close behind.  Ranboo was laid in his bed and the blankets were tucked over him.  He felt stuffies being placed around him, but he couldn't bother to open his eyes and see which of his caregivers put them there.  He grabbed one at random and held it close, turning on his side and quickly falling asleep.</p>
<p>Phil sighed, backing up and looking over the sleeping boy one last time before turning to Techno, who was standing outside the room.  </p>
<p>"He's a handful when he wants to be, but he's so cute when he's asleep."</p>
<p>Techno laughed quietly at the remark, then grumbled something incoherent and returned to the living room.  Phil was quick to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Little!Eret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret in the aftermath of the Red Banquet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my original ideas!  Spoiler Alert for the Red Banquet, watch those streams before you read this chapter if you don't want to be spoiled.  Can I just say how much I love Eret's character and I just wanna spend so long analyzing them and all their intentions and thoughts because he's so interesting and I love it??? So yeah maybe this chapter was just a lil self indulgent.</p><p>Also, important update, requests are closed again!!  Check the info page (chap. 1) for more info if you want.  But just please don't request anything.</p><p>cw: lots of talk of death, grief, crying</p><p>Eret's headspace age: 2-4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The banquet did not go well.</p><p>Of course Eret was suspicious when people they had been fighting for months suddenly invited them to party just to be nice, but nothing could have prepared them for this.  For the loss, the destruction.  For it to end with everyone running for their lives, one less guest than they arrived with.</p><p>Puffy crying, screaming about the death of her son.  Everyone solemn, scared, and weak.  Dust and ash sticking to people's skin from the heat of the lava.  Tripping over fancy clothes as they tried to get to safety, or at least a way to protect themselves if the eggpire showed up again.  </p><p>Eret stumbled back into their castle, trying to keep their tears contained but finding it to be increasingly difficult.  They could feel themself regressing with every step they took, tripping over their dress and just trying to get home before they dropped completely.</p><p>Foolish was dead.  Not only was Foolish dead, but he was dead to save Eret.  She felt guilt rising because of that, but right now the fear outweighed the guilt.  Foolish was dead because of him, because he had almost died.  He had almost been killed.  That was far scarier than anything else he had ever felt.</p><p>Eret wasn't afraid of many things, but death was something she had only heard about.  Something they had caused, but never experienced.  It terrified them.  Enough to slip involuntarily, very nearly before he could even get safely home to do it in private.  No one knew he regressed, and he preferred to keep it that way.</p><p>She collapsed onto her bed, finally bursting out sobbing.  They pulled a stuffie into their arms, crying into it's fur and turning it wet.  Somewhere along the way his glasses had fallen off, but he couldn't be bothered about it.  He would find them later.  Right now, he was just a sad little kid who was scared and alone.</p><p>When the tears were starting to calm, not because Eret felt better but just because they were running out of tears to cry, they stood up and made their way over to the large closet on the other side of the room.  Eret slipped out of his red dress and exchanged it for his softest hoodie and pink pajama pants.  His favorite clothes to regress in.</p><p>He made his way back to his bed, now much more comfortable, with no plans to get up again for the rest of the day.  She pulled the stuffie back into her arms, feeling how wet it was but not really caring as she held it tight.  </p><p>It was a little cat stuffie, one he had been gifted by Niki a little after she joined the server.  It fit nicely in their hands and was fun to squeeze because of the beans in each of it's feet, but Eret decided to pull down another stuffie, one of fox, that was much larger and they could hug like a pillow.  She also pulled up her favorite baby blanket over her shoulders, snuggling into it and slipping her thumb into her mouth.  </p><p>Her paci was right on the table next to the bed, and maybe if she had a caregiver they would've given it to her and stopped her from sucking her thumb, but she didn't have anyone to care for her.  She just had herself, and that was beginning to not be enough.</p><p>Tears sprung to his eyes again.  He couldn't stop thinking about the events from earlier, how close he had come to dying, how Foolish had died to save him, how he had to watch his friends fight each other again as if that hadn't been all he'd seen since he joined this godforsaken server.</p><p>Hanna's betrayal is what really got to him.  They didn't know the girl well, wasn't sure they had ever even interacted, but to see her betray her friends to serve a different power got to them.  Reminded him too much of himself.  That had been him, once upon a time.  He betrayed his friends for power, and now was being forced to watch history repeat itself.  He just hoped it wouldn't haunt Hanna forever as it did him.</p><p>They felt their breathing speed up as they thought about it all.  The death, the fighting, the betrayal, it was all too much for their little mind.  They just wanted to think about coloring and toys and only the things toddlers should be worried about, not almost dying only hours before.</p><p>Dying.  Just thinking about it made their breath hitch.  It was a terrifying thought.  For all the mistakes that haunted them, death haunted them more.  It was easy to escape death when you had power, but he felt powerless today.  He was powerless.  She could've died, and there was nothing she could do about it.  </p><p>He cried around his thumb, clutching onto his stuffies and under about six different blankets at this point.  They never wanted to get up again, just to lay in bed and stay little and let the world disappear.  If they stayed little, everything would be okay.  The world would figure itself out, they just needed to stay small.</p><p>Eventually, between the crying and how afraid she was, but surrounded by comfort items, Eret grew very tired.  It was a long and stressful and terrible day, especially for such a small little boy.  It was no time at all before he was passed out, ready to sleep for a long time.  Ready to forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank's for 100k hits by the way!! I know I haven't really talked about the stats on this book ever but that is a really huge number and I wanted to finally just say thank you.  Not just for the big number, but thanks for supporting this book and all my silly little oneshots that I write in 2 hours at 3 am.  I was, to my knowledge, the first person to post agere stuff for the dream smp and I really expected to get hate for it, but y'all are all so lovely and it just makes me so happy that I'm able to do this and put a smile on your face :D Thank you!! Love you all!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Little!Tommy, CG!Wilbur & Puffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puffy stays the night with Tommy and Wilbur.  Wilbur has a rough night and needs to be cheered up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of chapter 51!  Ever since Tommy's most recent lore stream...it's been on my mind...I am staying in denial and choosing to believe that Tommy and Wilbur will have a healthy brotherly relationship.  Hope this chapter melts you with all the fluff.  Major hurt/comfort.</p>
<p>cw: crying, Wilbur has a mental breakdown</p>
<p>Tommy's headspace age: 2-3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a month since Wilbur was revived, and things were going great.  Sure, it was a bit rough in the beginning, with both Wilbur and Puffy wanting to be Tommy's caregiver.  They often fought over what they thought was best for Tommy and who was better for him, but after yelling for a bit too long and causing Tommy to cry, they agreed to at least try to get along.  </p>
<p>Eventually, per Tommy's embarrassed request, Wilbur started seeing Puffy as a therapist as well.  That was when things really turned around.  Puffy and Wilbur started understanding one another better, and were finally able to work together happily.   This was great for Tommy too, who just wanted them to get along so he could have two caregivers who didn't fight all the time.  He was also glad Wilbur was getting help like he was, he knew what it was like to be revived and figured it must be even worse for his brother, who had been dead far longer than he was.</p>
<p>Currently, Puffy was with Wilbur and Tommy in Tommy's house.  Wilbur was living there temporarily, while he adjusted to being alive again.  Puffy had plans to stay the night, something little Tommy was very excited for, happily rambling to Wilbur about the "massive sleepover".  </p>
<p>They had just had dinner and now Tommy was sat on the floor, coloring messily while Wilbur and Puffy talked in the background.  Music played softly throughout the room, and even a little fire had been lit, to top off the homely feel.   </p>
<p>When Tommy finished his drawing he pushed himself up and waddled over to where Wilbur and Puffy were sat, to show them.  They both beamed at him, Wilbur picking him up and twirling him around as he promised to hang up the drawing.</p>
<p>After a little while, Tommy was growing pretty tired.  He yawned, making grabby hands for Wilbur to pick him up.</p>
<p>"Oh?  Is it time for bed little one?  Well, I guess it is pretty late.  C'mon, let's get you in bed."  Wilbur cooed as he held on to Tommy, who nodded sleepily into his shoulder.  Puffy followed them into Tommy's bedroom and let him help pick out a bedtime story as Wilbur got him some pajamas.  </p>
<p>Once Tommy was changed and tucked in under his blankets, Wilbur and Puffy sat on either side of him, and Puffy opened up the book Tommy chose and began to read.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Congratulations!  Today is your day.  You're off to Great Places!  You're off and away!"</em>
</p>
<p>Tommy snuggled deeper into his blankets as he listened.  Wilbur sat listening too, absently carting a hand through Tommy's hair.  By the time Puffy closed the book, Tommy was asleep, turned on his side in a deep slumber.  Puffy smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his forehead gently.</p>
<p>"Goodnight little one,"  She whispered, pulling the blankets back up to his head and going to stand by the door while she waited for Wilbur.  Wilbur did the same before joining her outside the room.   They said their goodnights to one another before heading to separate rooms to sleep themselves.</p>
<p>Tommy woke up late at night to the distant sound of crying, greatly muffled from in his room but clearly still the sound of someone sobbing.  He sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling his nearest stuffie into his lap.  It was his raccoon, Willow.  He still felt his headspace tugging at his mind, but he was curious about what the sound was.  He carefully stepped out of bed, whining at the loss of heat, but deciding to stay strong and leaving his room.</p>
<p>When he entered the hallway the cries became significantly louder.  He tried to figure out where they were coming from, eyes going wide when he realized they were coming from Wilbur's room.  </p>
<p>Wilbur sometimes had a tough time at night.  This wasn't the first time Tommy had awoken to the sound of his brother's sobs, and as much as it hurt him, he figured the best thing to do was just keep him company and try to make him feel better like Wilbur always did for him.  He didn't want his Baba to be sad!  </p>
<p>Tommy approached Wilbur's door and knocked, hearing the cries behind it come to a sudden halt.  Before waiting for an answer, Tommy pushed the door open, clutching Willow close to his chest with his other arm.  On the bed, he saw Wilbur desperately wiping tears out of his eyes and trying to calm himself.  </p>
<p>"Oh, Tommy, hi baby, what are you doing up?"  Wilbur tried to hide the chokes in his voice, but Tommy, even in his regressed state, could see through it.  </p>
<p>Tommy patted over to the bed and climbed on, pushing himself into Wilbur's side.</p>
<p>"Bad ni'?" He asked.  Wilbur left alone the fact that Tommy ignored his own question, choosing instead to just nod.</p>
<p>"Wan' Wiwwo?"  Tommy gestured his raccoon towards his caregiver.  Wilbur looked at him in complete adoration, slowly taking Willow into his arms and hugging her, making sure to keep her close enough so that Tommy could still hold her as well.</p>
<p>"Thank you baby, I feel better already."  </p>
<p>Tommy giggled, feeling his face heat up from the praise.  He snuggled further into Wilbur's side, wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>"Wuv chu."</p>
<p>"I love you too baby."  Wilbur felt his heart melt.  Not only had Tommy, especially little Tommy, gone out of his way to make Wilbur feel better, it was working.  If only because of the clear effort Tommy was putting in that blinded Wilbur with his love for the boy, he had already almost completely forgot about what was bothering him before.  It was so hard to think about all the bad things when the best thing in his whole world was right in his arms.  </p>
<p>There was another knock, and Wilbur looked up to see Puffy standing in the door frame.</p>
<p>"What's going on in here?"  She asked, clearly still tired and a bit confused.</p>
<p>"Baba had bad nini,"  Tommy mumbled, "Makin' 'im feew bettew."</p>
<p>"Are you now?"  Puffy questioned, walking further into the room after closing the door behind her.  She took a seat on Wilbur's bed, brushing her hand through Tommy's hair before looking up at Wilbur.  She could see the dried tears on his face, not to mention the dark circles under his eyes that somehow stood out even more in the darkness of the room.  But then she noticed how he was holding Tommy's stuffie and looking at him lovingly, and she realized that maybe it was already okay.  Still, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to embarrass Wilbur, and entertain Tommy.</p>
<p>"Well, we better make him feel better then!  It's just not right for Baba to be sad."</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, giggling a bit, and Wilbur tried to hide his face. </p>
<p>"You don't have to do that,"  He tried, "You can go back to sleep.  I already feel better."</p>
<p>"Nonsense!"  Puffy declared playfully, ruffling Tommy's hair again.  "I need to make sure everything goes to plan and keep you two safe."  She leaned back against a pillow, slinging an arm over Wilbur's chest to rest on Tommy's back.  "Besides, I do want you to be happy.  You deserve that much."</p>
<p>With those words, Wilbur almost started crying again.  Not in the way he was before though, but this time happy tears.  He didn't realize it, but he needed to be told that.  That he deserved to be happy.  That he didn't deserve to rot forever for all the bad he had done as acts of desperation, cries for help that he never got.  That he was redeemable, and that he did deserve help.  </p>
<p>He was about to thank her profusely, when he was cut off by a soft snoring.  Tommy was sound asleep against him, arm over Wilbur's stomach and Willow, head curled under his arm.  Puffy gave Wilbur a look that she understood, and he didn't need to say anything.  Then, she pulled them both close and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again too.  Wilbur let himself be engulfed by his family.  Really, that's what they were to him.  Even if not completely by blood, this was his family, and always would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: *closes requests to get caught up on existing ones*<br/>also me: *immediately writes a bunch of original ideas*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>